Harry Potter und die Rune des Zwangs
by Baerchen
Summary: Alle bekannen Personen Leben noch. Harry hat schlimme Ferien hinter sich und muß mit den Folgen leben. Aber wie immer, bekommt er Hilfe, auch wenn von nicht gewohnter Seite. Er muß lernen, mit seinem Leben umzugehen. Auch bekommt er Hilfe, von eine Seite.
1. Privates Zimmer

Hey!!!!

Ich habe eine neus storry! Ich hoffe das sie euch gefallen wird. Ich abne sie nach meinen absturz des Programmes retten könne, weil sie nicht mit in der gleiche Datei war. Warum auch immer??

Wie immer gehört mir nichtst, nicht die Figuren, auch wenn ich es mir manchmal wünsche.

Die Geschichte handelt im siebenten Jahr, aber alle Hauptfiguren leben noch, bis auf Sirius, den konnte ich leider nicht retten, aber alle anderen sind noch da.. auch gibt es einige Personen, die ich nicht so gut dastehen lasse.

Eigenlich sollte es mal eine Übersetung werde, aber ihrgendwie st sie mir aus dn Gleis geraten, kann ja mal passieren.

Ich hoffe das ich Spaß beim lesen habt.

Eue Bärchen

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_**

**_Harry Potter und die Rune des Zwangs._**

**_Kapitel 1_**

**_Privat Räume_**

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_**

Albus Dumbledore beobachtete die Tür, während die Schüler die Große Halle betraten. Sie alle redeten über ihre Ferien und betrachteten alle, nacheinander die Große Halle und setzten sich an ihre Haustische.

Seine blauen Augen erhellten sich, als ein bestimmte Schüler die Große Halle betrat und zum Lehrertisch schaute. Ein kleiner funke zierte seine smaragdgrünen Augen, als er zum Lehretisch schaute und Dumbledore zu Gruß winkte.

„Er scheint ja nicht gerade bestürzt," spottete Snape, von oberen teil de Lehretisches.

Dumbledore schenkte seinem tränke meister einen scharfen Blick. „Er hat vier Tage in der Hand von Lucius Malfoy verbracht, Severus. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das es jemanden danach gut geht." Tadelte er ihn leise.

„Könnte schlechte gewesen sein," verteidigte Snape sich. „Er hätte ihn, dem Dunklen Lord ausliefern können."

„Severus, es reicht! Wir beide wissen, wie sadistisch Lucius Malfoy sein kann. Es ist erstaunlich, wie ruhig der Junge, in seiner Lage ist und wie gut er mitkommt."

„Das einzige was unglaublich ist, das er nicht Tot ist," sagte Snape ungeniert.

Dumbledore reagierte nicht auf ihn, das einzige was er wahr nahm war Harry. Er setzte sich gerade u seinen Freunden und sie warteten darauf, das Minerva McGonagall die Halle mit den Erstklässlern betrat.

Der Sprechende Hut, machte es zur Tradition wie in den vergangenen zwei Jahren, die Schüler mit seinem Lied zu warnen. Dann drehte er sich auf seinem Schemel so, das er in Richtung Gryffindortisch schaute.

„Seien sie vorsichtig, Mr.Potter. Sich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit und noch einige Sachen zu erledigen bevor sie gehen," sagte der Sprechende Hut.

„Das hört sich wie Trelawney an," schnaubte Ron. Harry Augen weiteten sich aber und er suchte den Blick von Dumbledore. Die anderen schienen, über die Aussage vor Ron beruhigt und warteten darauf, das McGonagall die Namen aufrief.

Harry konnte spüren, wie viel Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Harry aber hatte seine Augen auf den Schulleiter gerichtet, der nur eine Geste mit der Hand machte, um ihn anzudeuten das er ihn nach den Fest sprechen wollte.

„Harry?" sagte Hermine mit sanfter Stimme und er erschrak sich.

„Was?" murmelte er leise.

Sie tauschen Blicke aus und Harry knurrte leicht, als er ihren mitleidige Blick sah. „Lass es," zischte er, „Ich kann das nicht gebrauchen."

„Harry, wir wollen nur Helfen," beharrte sie.

„Wobei? Es ist nicht falsch!" erwiderte Harry.

„Harry," began Ron.

"Mir geht es gut," erklärte Harry und drehte sich zum Lehrertisch, um den Rest der Sortierung zu beobachten. Somit zeigte Harry, das dieses Gespräch beendet war.

Die umliegenden Gryffindore in Hörweite, verfolgte das Gespräch. Aber keiner aus Ron, Hermin und Ginny wussten, was über den Sommer geschehen war und die würden nicht sagen.

Harry beobachte des Gespräch zwischen Harry und seinen Freunden, konnte aber nicht eingreifen. Die Sortierung war vorbei und Dumbledore ließ das Essen erscheinen, er konnte in Harrys Augen ein aufblitzen sehen. Harry begann langsam zu essen. Kaum jemand unterhielt sich mit ihm, weil keiner wusste wie er auf die Warnung des Sprechenden Hutes Reagieren sollte.

Das Essen endete und während die Vertrauensschüler, die Schüler, zum Gemeinschaftsraum führten, machte Harry sich auf den Weg zu Büro des Schulleiters. Er nannte den Wasserspeier, das Passwort, ließ sich von der Treppe hinaufbringe und klopfte an die schwere Eichentür.

„Komm rein, mein Junge," sagte Dumbledore und Harry betrat den Raum, während sich Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch erhob und herumging. Er konnte beobachten wie die Maske, die Harry den ganzen tag getragen hatte bröckelte und er zu weinen begann.

„Es wird alles gut Harry. Ich verspreche dir, das wir herausfinden werden, was er mit dir gemacht hat," Dumbledore streckte die arme aus und Harry lies sich schluchzend hineinfallen. Dumbledore versuchte ihn so gut wie möglich zu trösten.

„Mach dir nicht zu viel sorgen. Wir alle versuchen eine Antwort zu finden."

„Der Hut," flüsterte Harry verzweifelt. „Was ist mit den Hut? Es sagt, das ich nicht mehr lange Zeit habe. Was, wenn es alles zu spät ist?"

Dumbledore zog ihn fester zu sich. „Wird es nicht, Harry. Und wenn ich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzten muss. Ich verspreche es dir."

Harry Tränen versiegten und er nickte. „Danke, Sir," flüsterte er.

„Albus," ermahnte der Schulleiter ihr ruhig.

„Albus," flüsterte Harry und löste sich, von ihm.

„Ich habe ein Zimmer für dich vorbereiten lassen. Bist du sicher, das du nicht in den Gryffindorturm möchtest?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht bis wir wissen, welchen Fluch er benutzt hat," sagte Harry ernst. „Wenn ich dort bleibe und etwa geschehen würde, dann könnte ich mir das nicht verzeihen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen Das Lucius einen Fluch benutzt, damit die anderen verletzt. Ich denke eher das er einen benutzten würde, der dir selbst schadet;" beharrte Dumbledore.

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Wenn ich meine Freunde Schädigen würde, würde mich das mehr verletzt als was Malfoy und Riddel mir angetan hat. Hinzu kommt noch das Lucius Malfoy weis, das ich mir die meisten Sorgen um sich mache. Wenn ich im unterricht bin, können die Lehrer ein Augen auf mich halten, aber was wenn ich Nacht im Bett liege? Dann geht es nicht."

„Ich vertraue dir, Harry," sagte Dumbledore herzlich.

Harry lächelte, aber sagte nichts.

„Komm. Ich werde dir dein Zimmer Zeigen."

„Danke, Albus."

Die bieder machten sich auf den Weg zu Gryffindorturm, aber stoppten einige Porträts vorher. „Das Passwort ist Schafskopf, aber du kannst es jederzeit ändern." Erklärte Dumbledore Harry und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ruh dich etwas aus Harry. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag und eine neue Chance, eine antwort zu finden."

Harry nickte und lächelte. „Danke." Harry nannte das Passwort, schlüpfte hinein und Schloss das Porträt gleich wieder hinter sich.

„Kann er sich an etwas erinnern, Albus?"

Dumbledore drehte sich und sah die Köpfe, der vier Häuser vor sich. Er konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Nein, nichts. Wie haben uns sogar das Gedächtnis, von dem Geschehen, angesehen. Harry vertraut auf uns und wir können ihn nicht in Stich lassen, was ich schon mehrmals, in der Vergangenheit, getan habe."

„Albus, es war nicht deine Schuld. Du wusstest nicht, das die Schutzzauber fallen. Du konntest nicht wissen, das Potter, das Haus seiner Verwandten nicht mehr sein zu Hausen nennen konnte."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er den Ligusterweg je als sein zu Hause bezeichnet hat, Severus," sagte Dumbledore traurig.

„Und das aus triftigen Grund, Albus," fügte Minerva hinzu.

„Ich hätte besser auf die Schutzzauber achten sollen. Sie waren schon seit einem Monat nicht mehr aktiv. Für solche Nachlässigkeit gibt es keine Entschuldigung." Dumbledore sagte den anderen gute Nacht und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro, es sah Älter aus, als sonst.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, was für ein Fluch das war. Wen nicht für Potter, dann für Albus," sagte Sprout.

„Lucius Malfoy ist also immer noch verschwiegen?" quiekte Flitwick.

Snape nickte. „Mehr als sonst. Ich bin mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob der Lord weis, was diesen Sommer geschehen ist."

„Wurde ihm den nicht zugetragen, das Malfoy senior Harry über den Sommer entführt hat?" fragte Minerva.

Snape zuckte nur. Kann sein. Der Dunkle Lord könnte davon gewusst habe, ebenso könnte mich aber auch Malfoy bis zum tot gefoltert haben. So oder So wäre eis ein Erfolg gewesen. Ob er es nun beauftragt hatte oder nicht."

Die vier Köpfe des Hauses tauschten einen Blick aus. „Ich werde versuchen, was ich kann," sagte Snape. Die vier boten sich eine Gute Nacht und gingen ihre Wege.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry erwachte durch da knarren der Tür und drehte seinen Kopf. Eine grinsende Person betrat das Zimmer und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„_Sturpo!2 rief Lucius Malfoy und um Harry wurde es dunkel. _

_Als er wieder erwascht, lag er auch den Rücken. Er war an seinen armen und Beinen gefesselt und man hatte ihn vollkommen entkleidet._

„_Das ist nicht gut," murmelte Harry. Er hob leicht seinen kopf und betrachtete die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken. _

_Man hörte ein fieses lachen, aus der Ecke der Raumes. „Deine Fähigkeiten sind in dieser Position ziemlich eingeschränkt. Du hörst nie auf mich zu Überrasche, Mr.Potter." spottete Lucius Malfoy und trat ins Licht. _

„_Was zur Hölle wollen sie von mir?" fragte er mit vor Zorn funkelnden grünen Augen. _

„_Nun Potter," sprach er gedehnt," Möchte ich dir die Überraschung nicht verderben."_

„_Lassen sie mich gehen!" schier er._

„_Das denke ich nicht."_

„_Sie werden damit nie durchkommen!"_

_Malfox lachte, er war ein tiefes spöttisches lachen. „Das bin ich bereits, Potter. Niemand weis, wo du bist. Der muggelliebende Dummkopf und seine Männer werden nicht herausfinden und wenn doch, wird es eigen Stunden dauern."_

_Harry versuchte sich einige Minuten lang, von seinen fesseln zu befreien, aber es war aussichtslos. Er konnte ein lachen hören, als es sich erschöpft zurücklehnte._

„_Mach es dir für eine Weile bequem Potter," sagte der Malfoy Patriarch, drehte sich und verließ mit wehenden Umhang den Raum. _

_Harry wusste nicht, was der blonde gemacht hatte, aber jedes Mal wenn er am wegdösen war, ergoss sich ein Eimer kaltes Wasser über ihn._

_Jedes mal wen Malfoy den Raum betrat beschimpfte er ihn, mit Worte. Die erste Zeit lachte der blonde nur, aber irgendwann begann er Harry mit den Crucio Fluch zu quälen. Harry ignorierte es und macht mit seinen Beleidigungen weite, bis Malfoy anfing in schon zu verfluchen, als er in di e Tür trat. _

_Er hörte wie die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde._

„_Nein, bitte nicht," krächzte Harry, bevor der andere den Crucio Fluch werfen konnte. „Bitte!". Flehte er ein wenig lauter._

_Malfoy lachte wieder spöttisch.. „Oh, wie tief sind die mächtigen gefallen."_

_Harry schloss die Augen und drehte sein Gesicht weg, er war nicht i stande, den anderen anzusehen. _

„_Es wird Zeit, Potter. Ich denke du bist nicht mehr in der Lage dich zu wehren," sagte Malfoy gedehnt, durchquerte den Raum und kniete sich neben den Jungen- der- Lebte._

_Harry kniff sine Augen noch fester zusammen und begann leise zu wimmern. _

„_Öffne die Augen Potter, ich will deinen Schmerz sehen."_

_Harry Augen öffnete sich bei den Worten, als er auch schon einen Schmerz an der rechten Schulter spürte._

„_Ahhhhhhhhhh…" Harry konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Ein Messer wurde in sein hautgestochen und eine Rune, auf die Schulter gezeichnet._

_Lucius lachte, ergriff grob sein Kinn und zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen. „Zeig es mit, Potter. Zeig mir, wie sehr es schmerzt."_

„_Du sadistischen Bastart," keuchte Harry._

„_Schmeicheleien bringen dich nicht weiter Potter," sagte Malfoy, währen er ds Messer zur anderen Schulter führte._

_Harry schrie erneut. Die zeit schien relativ zu sein. Malfoy arbeitet sich methodisch vor und ritzte die Rune in jeden Körperteil, bis Harry in ein Art Delirium fiel. Dann bekam er einen trank. Er konnte nicht sagen was es für einer war, aber er brannte wie Lava und jeder einzelne gezeichnete Rune, aus seinem Körper, fühlte sich an, als wenn man mit kleinen Nadel hineinstach._

_Als Malfoy mit der Vorderseite fertig war, drehte er Harry und widmete sich seinem Rücken. _

„_Das würde ich ungern verpasst haben," Malfoy richtete ihn auch und kettete ihn an die Wand. Harry konnte nur eine unverständlich Worte verstehen, dann plötzlich leuchtet sein Körper grün auf und er fiel in die erholsame Ohnmacht. _

Harry schreckte auf und versuchte sich zu geruhigen. Er lag in seinem bett in Hogwart, es war nur ein Alptraum.

„Beruhig dich, du bist in Hogwart und er kann hier nicht her kommen," sagte er zu sich selbst und erinnerte sich an die Geschehnisse die vor drei Wochen geschehen waren.

Er war am nächsten tag, vor den Toren Hogwart gewunden worden und hatte das Mal über sich. Die Erinnerungen hatten nur einige Lehrer und ausgewählte, vertrauenswürdige Personen des Ordens gesehen. Man hatte lange damit verbracht herauszufinden, was Malfoy verursacht hatte, aber bis jetzt hatten sie noch nicht gefunden.

Er stand auf und entledigte sich seiner durchschwitzten Kleidung. Auf eine art war er froh, das die Runen verschwunden waren. Er könnte das sicherlich nicht ertragen sie auf seinen Körper zu sehen, dachte er sich.

Der Schweiß trocknete schnell auf seiner Haut, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und richtete ihn auf den Kamin. Mit einen leisen „Incendio!" entzündete er ihn. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen, als er den Zauber sprach. Harry wusste nicht was es war und sprach schnell einen „Lumos!" der die Lichter an der Wand zündeten. Harry wusste das er keinen Schlaf mehr bekommen würde, nahm sich sein Zauberkunstbuch und begann zu lernen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Ron und Hermine redeten am nächsten Morgen, nicht ein Wort mit ihm. Er hatte den beiden nicht erzähl, das er nicht in den Gryffindorturm kommen würde und sah auch kein grund darinnen, es zu tun. Obwohl die beiden wussten, das der Todesser Lucius Malfoy ihn im Sommer entführt hatte, waren zu seinem Schutz keine Detail genannt worden und er sah auch kein grund darinnen, es zu tun.

Ginny war die Einzige die ihn betrachtete, aber er ignorierte sie. Harry stocherte einfach nur in seinem Essen herum, so das es aussah, als hätte er etwas gegessen. Als es dachte das es überzeugend genug aussah, nahm er seine Tasche und verließ die Halle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Der unterricht, was nach Harry Meinung, heute einfach schrecklich. Er arbeitete alleine, in einer Ecke, vor sich hin, falls etwas geschehen sollte, damit niemand verletzt wird. Er wusste das er erst wirklich Probleme bekam, als Snape ihn interessiert betrachtet und Tonks ihn im Duellierunterricht zu Dumbledore schickte.

Albus hatte ihn versucht zu trösten. ihn erklärt das sie der Antwort näher kamen und er nur etwas geduldig sein müsste. Dann war der Schulleiter mit ihm zu Vgddk, um den Unterricht zu beobachten. Harry duellierte sich mit Ron, Seamus du Neville. Alle dachte er wäre nur da, um Harry und Tonks zu beobachten, aber Harry wusste es besser. Es war auch nur Harry der wusste das Albus seinen Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel versteckt hielt, um notfalls eingreifen zu können. Am ende des Duells fühlte sich Harry erstaunlich gut und man konnte auch sehen, das Albus sich freute, weil Harry doch noch, nach der ganzen Sache, lächeln konnte.

„Gut gemacht, mein Junge," sagte Dumbledore und tapste ihn auf die Schulter, dann nickte er Tonks zu und verließ den Raum.

Harry packte sein Bücher ein und verlies schnell den Raum, als Tonks sie entlies.

„Harry, Harry Warte!" rief Hermine ihn hinterher.

Harry seufzte und kies seinen Kopf hängen. „Sieh, es tut mir Leid, das ich nicht gesagt habe," sagte er, ohne auf eine Frage zu warten. „Ich kann einfach noch nicht die Fragen beantworten, die du mir mit Sicherheit stellen wirst. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür, über die Dinge zu sprechen, die geschehen sind. Ich bin überhaupt nicht sich, ob ich überhaupt darüber sprechen will."

Hermine legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich schon gut Harry, wirklich," sagte sie beruhigt.

„Ja, McGonagall erklärte ns sie Sache beim Mittagessen. Es tut mir Leid das wir die so gedrängt haben," fügte Ron hinzu.

„Du hast ein Recht, auf dein Privatleben, Harry. Du musst nicht erklären, wenn du es nicht möchtest," sagte Hermine herzlich.

Harry starrte seine beiden Freunde an. Anscheinend hatten die Wort, von Kopf seines Hauses, Wirkung gezeigt.

„Danke Freunde," sagte Harry leise.

„Oh ist das nicht Süß? Pottys Freunde, reden mit ihn," spottete Draco Malfoy. „Und der Schulleiter, achte persönlich auf Pottys Spielchen. Brauchst du auch einen Aufseher, wenn du ins Baderzimmer gehst, Potty?"

„Verschinde, Malfoy," knurrte Ron. Harry ignorierte die Worte des Slytherin, griff nach dem Arm seine Freunde und zog ihn in Richtung Große Halle.

Der Traumlos Trank von Dumbledore stand auf dem Nachtisch. Er funktionierte gut, denn Harry konnte wirklich die Nacht durchschlafen ohne jegliche Träume. Als er erwachte übermannte ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit und er lies sich wieder zurück in seine Kissen fallen.

Es dauerte gut eine halbe Stunde, bis Harry sich in Badezimmer schleppte. Er hatte zwar jetzt das Frühstück verpasst, schleppte sich aber in den ersten Unterricht.

Er schleppte sich mehr oder wenig, durch den Unterricht und schaffte es auch, sein zustand vor den anderen zu verbergen. Er war zu Hermine erstaunen, heute sogar schnell in Transfiguration, als sie. Als er endlich in seinem Raum war, brauchte er eigentlich kein Traumlostrank, denn so müde war er. Harry aber versucht noch, sie etwas Wach zu halten und nahm ihn dann doch.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Die folgenden Wochen verliefen schnell, auch wenn er Magie stärker wurde, nahm sein physikalische Stärke ab. Es wurde zu einem täglichen Kampf, sich jeden Tag bis zu Bett zu schleppen. Ron und Hermine machten sich immer mehr Sorgen, als er sogar im Unterricht immer wieder einnickte. Mit einen Zauber versteckte er seinen geschwächten Körper, aber er konnte nicht seine Effekte und Tätigkeiten verstecken. Bin den Zeiten des Mittagessens, machte er ein kleinen Schläfchen und beim Abendessen wurde er dann regelmäßig gemästet, bis er sich dann wieder in sein Zimmer in dritten Stock schleppte. Albus und Poppy brachten ihn regelmäßig eine Portion Traulostrank, weil sie dachte das er deshalb so schwach ist, aber Harry versicherte ihnen, wenn er einen Alptraum hatte, das er sich danach nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Der schwach Punkte war irgendwann im Oktober erreicht, als er in Verwandlungsunterricht, die Vorgaben von der Tafel abschreiben sollten. Dein blick wurde nach und nach schwächer und er konnte kaum noch die Feder halten, so zitterte er. Er konnte spüren wie sein Herz in seiner Brust schlug und wusste, das etwas hier nicht stimmte. Er stand langsam auf und schwankte einige Schritte zurück, bevor es vorbei war. Seine Pergament, sowie die Tinte fiel zu Boden, als er versuchte sich an seinem Schreibtisch abzufangen. Er konnte schreie hören und die entsetzten Gesichter, von Ron und Hermine, bevor er entgültig zu Boden ging. Das ängstlich Gesicht, von Professor McGonagall, war das letzt was er sah, bevor ihn die schwärze übermannte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

2Treten sie zurück!" rief McGonagall, als die Gryffindore zu Harry hetzten. „Mr.Finnegan, holen sie bitte den Schulleiter. Mr.Longbottom gehen sie bitte und sagen sie Madam Pomfrey bescheid."

Die beiden Siebentklässer machten sich auf den Weg, während sich Minerva neben Harry kniete und ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehte. „Harry… Harry kannst du mich hören!" fragte sie und rüttelte leicht seine Schulter.

„Professor was ist? Was ist mit ihm?" schrie Hermine und Ron sah ängstlich aus, so hatten ihn noch nicht viele gesehen.

McGonagall sah kurz auf, aber antwortete nicht. Stattdessen sah sie wieder hinunter zu Harry und versuchte ihn weiter zu wecken. Harry reagierte nicht und sein Atem war sehr flach. McGonagall versuchte ihn mit einem Zauber zu wecken, aber das gelang auch nicht. Sie leis Harry schweben und verlies mit ihm das Klassenzimmer Richtung Krankenflügel, eine Traube Gryffindore folgten ihr.

„Minerva, bring ihn in sein Zimmer," befahl ihr Dumbledore, wie sie den Krankenflügel betraten.

„Er hat ein eigenes Zimmer?" fragte Seamus.

„Gut, er ist öfter hier, als jeder andere," schlussfolgerte Levendel.

„Mehr als jemand sonst hier in der Schule," addierte Neville traurig.

„Ich denke sie sollte alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren," sagte Minerva, als sie aus den Zimmer kam und die Schüler ansah.

„Mit allen Respekt, Professor," sagte Hermine fest, aber immer noch höflich," Wir werden nicht gehen, bevor wir nicht wissen was los ist! Was ist los mit Harry? Was hat Malfoy ihn angetan? Und warum hat er hier und i Schloss sein eigenes Zimmer?"

Die anderen Gryffindor starrten Hermine an. Keiner konnte sich erinnern, das je so mit einem Lehrer gesprochen hatte.

„Warten sie hier und bleiben sie ruhig. Ich werde den Schulleiter fragen gehen, wie viel ich ihnen sagen darf," sagte sie streng.

Das besänftigte die Gruppe etwas und sie setzten sich in die Ecke auf einige Betten, während der Kopf des Hauses wieder in den Privaten Rau verschwand.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

„Harry… Harry kommt du musst aufwachen. Du musst wach bleiben. Dumbledore hatte ihn in seine sitzende Position gezogen und umfasste fest sein Schultern.

„I… i… ich kann nicht," sagte Harry sehr leise, er war noch nicht mal in der Lage seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Harry, mein Junge, bitte. Bitte versuche dein Augen zu öffnen," plädierte Dumbledore flehend.

Harrys Kopf fiel zur Seite und er reagierte nicht mehr.

„Harry," sagte Dumbledore erneut.

„Lege ihn wieder hin," schrie Poppy und warf den stärksten Aufwachzuber, den sie kannte.

„HARRY!"

„Ich bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte," sagte Snape, nachdem er durch die Tür gerannt kam und Dutzende von Phiolen auf Harry Bett fallen gelassen hatte. „Hat ihn etwas höher Albus."

Dumbledore hielt ihn etwas hoch, während Snape eine Phiole nach der anderen in Harry schüttete und Poppy ein zum schlucken animierenden Zauber sprach.

„Severus Stopp," rief die Medihexe. „Vier Pepper-Up Trank sind genug, noch ein mehr und das herz versagt. Es bringt offensichtlich nichts."

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, zwei hätten ihn schon zur Decke erheben müssen." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut sich einfach nichts."

Mehrer Blicke wurden getauscht, als Dumbledore Harry wieder in das Bett zurück legte, seine Zauberstab zog und eine Zauber sprach. „Gut seine Magie ist noch nicht komplett verbrauch, aber die er noch hat reicht gerade so, um sein Herz schlagen zu lassen"

Snape legte seine Kopf schief, zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Finite Incantatem!"

„Bei Merlin," keuchte Poppy, während Minerva sich nur an die Brust faste.

Snape betrachtete Dumbledore und nickte.

„Scheint wir wissen jetzt, was für ein Fluch das war," sagte der Schulleiter ernst.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So, was sagt ihr?? Hat es euch gefallen?? Ich hoffe doch!! Ich bin hoffendlich bald wieder da, aber ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dnn bei uns beginnt die Schule wieder, als doppelt Arbeit für mich.

Bis dann euer Bärchen


	2. Die Liebe und das Erlangen von Vertrauen

_Hey Ihr ich bin wieder da.!!  
Ich freue mich das euch meine Ff gefallen hat und ich hoffe das ihr euch auch über ein neues Chap freut, das ich für uch habe. _

_Ich danke euch für die Reviwes die ihr mir geschrieben habt und hoffe doch, das ich auch jetzt weder welche bekomme. Leider ist diese Chap nicht betagelesen, aber ich bin sicher, as ich es auch so mögt._

_So ich wünsche euch voiel Spaß bein Lesen._

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP _**

**_Harry Potter und die Rune des Zwangs _**

**_Kapitel 2_**

**_Die Liebe und das Erlangen von Vertrauen._**

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_**

Sie gingen in Büro des Schulleiters, aber nicht ohne Poppy darauf hinzuweisen, das Harry keine Magie verwenden darf, weder mit noch ohne Zauberstab. Die anderen Gryffindor wurde zu Essen in die Halle geschickt und zu ihrem bedauern wurde ihnen nicht gesagt, was geschehen war. Nur Hermine und Ron hatte die Erlaubnis, einige Zeit bei Harry zu verbringen.

„Albus, was ist es? Du hast gesagt, das du etwas herausgefunden hast," sagte Minerva mit einer hysterischen Stimme, die die anderen zu vor noch nie gehört hatten. Als es die Hexe in ihren Gedanken hatte war Harry, der vor ihr im Verwandlungsunterricht, aus dem Boden lag.

Dumbledore schaute zu Snape und der Tränkemeister seufzte.

„Ich denke das die Rune, die Lucius bei Harry in die Haut geritzt hat, die gleiche ist, die auch der Dunkle Lord benutzt. Sie wird benutz, um die Energie der Zauberer zu erhöhen. Der Trank der dabei verwendet wird und die Rune mit dem Messer zu zeichnen, so ihn Körperlich schwächen. Es ist eine Art langsames Gift. Gut ich weis nicht, welchen Spruch Lucius verwendet hat. Die Rune macht ihn also magisch stärker, aber das Gift wiederum körperlich schwächer," erklärte Snape.

„Mehr als das, Severus. Ich denke Das Lucius so weit gegangen ist, das sogar ein einfacher Lumoszauber Harry schwächt," addierte Dumbeldore.

„Es ist wie eine Art Versicherung für ihn, den Harry benutz so immer Magie," sprach Snape seinen Gedanke aus.

„Das kannst du nicht wirklichernst meinen Albus," schrie Molly Weasley ungläubig. „Wie soll er Leben? Wie soll er Magie verwenden?"

„Wie wird er den Dunklen Lord besiegen können?" sagte Snape ruhig und brachte damit den ganzen Raum zu schweigen.

Dumbledore saß träge hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich denke das es erst einmal oberste Priorität hat, herauszufinden, wie das wieder rückgängig machen können. Ich brauch euch alle, damit wir nach einer Möglichkeit suchen können."

„Können wir ihn nicht irgendwie zurückhalten? Ich von den Gebrauch der Magie zurückhalten, bis er den Dunklen Lord gegenüberstehen kann?" fragte Alastor Moody.

„Was zur Hölle denkst du da?" schrie Minerva ihn an. „Er ist ein Junge, ein Kind! Nicht eine Waffe, die du einfach hinstellen kannst und zu töten missbrauchst. Was denkst was mit ihm geschehen würde?"

„Es würde ihn töten!" sagte Snape in einem Ton, der sich fast wie der von Minerva anhörte.

„Aber wenn er erst wieder an Kraft gewinnen würde?" fragte Shaklebolt.

„Das würde nicht ändern," antwortete Snape.

„Am Anfang des Jahre war er noch gut. Er duellierte sie mit Ron, Seamus, Neville und mir," sagte Tonks stolz.

„HÖRT IHR NICHT ZU?" brüllte Snape plötzlich. „WEASLEY, LONGBOTTOM UND FINNEGAN, SIND NICHT DER DUNKEL LORD. ER BRACHTE EINE MENGE ENERGIE, UM DEN DUNKELEN LORD ZU TÖTEN. DAS WÜRDE IHN UMBRINGEN!" die Nasenlöcher der Tränkeprofessors bebten vor Zorn, seine Augen waren zu schlitzten geformt und die Lippen nur noch dünne Striche.

„Aber wenn er es schafft? Wenn er es schafft den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen?" fragte Shaklebolt hoffnungsvoll.

„AUF KOSTEN SEINES LEBENS? WAS ZUR HÖLLE STIMMT MIT EUCH NICHT? BIST DU SICHER DAS DU AUF DER SEITE DES LICHT BIST?" schrie Snape ungläubig.

„Severus, es reicht;" versuchte Dumbledore den Tränkeprofessor zu beruhigen. „Harry wir Tom Riddle nicht gegenüberstehen, bis wir die Situation behoben haben. Ich versichere dir, das ich das nicht erlauben werde. Denkst du nicht auch, das du jemanden jetzt einen besuch abstatten solltest?"

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen, er war nicht wirklich zufrieden, aber anstatt noch etwas zu sagen,, stand er nur auf und verlies den Raum.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

„Severus; wie geht es dir?" fragte Lucius Malfoy elegant und saß in seinem Sessel vor den Kamin.

„Großartig, wirklich großartig," sagte Severus, schenkte sich einen Brandy ein und setzt sich Lucius gegenüber.

„Und sonst?" fragte Lucius unschuldig.

Severus hob seine Augenbrauen. „Großartig," sagte er erneut.

„Also, wie geht die Suche voran?" fragte Lucius beharrlich.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte. „Welche Suche? Das sind doch alles nur ein Bündel voll Idioten. Potter ist heute im unterricht zusammengebrochen und sie haben ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Keiner von ihnen hat auch nur einen blassen Schimmer, was du ihm angetan hast."

„Aber du?" fragte Lucius und blickte über seine Glas hinweg.

Snapes Mund verzog sich zu einem bösartigen grinsen. „ich habe da so einen verdacht."

„Ds ist schon mehr, als ich gedacht hatte."

Snape antwortete nicht, stattdessen goss er sich noch einen Brandy ein und hielt ihn ins Licht. Er spielte ein gefährliches Spiel und es wurde Zeit, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

„Hast du es ihn erzählt?" fragte er schließlich und brauchte nicht zu sagen, wen er meinte.

Lucius guckte wie eine Katze, die gerade einen Vogel gefangen hatte. „Noch nicht," gab er zu. „Aber weil das Gör zusammengebrochen ist, muss ich es wohl bald tun."

„Du wirst reichlich belohnt," sagte Snape und hoffte das er den Köder schlucken würde. Das Malfoy schon zu viel Brandy getrunken hatte, kam ihn vielleicht zu gute.

„Oh, das hoffe ich doch. Unser Lord ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann und keiner der anderen is darauf gekommen, das Potter Gör mit der Rune des Zwangs zu zeichnen.

Snapes Blick war verwirrt. „Zwang? Ich dachte das war eine andere," murmelte er.

Lucius lachte laut, während er sich hochrappelte, zum Bücherregal hinüberging, ein dickes Buch holte und es Snape auf den Schoss legte. „Mach dir keine sorgen Severus, du kannst ja nicht alles wissen. Sie sind beide fast gleich. Beide zwingen dich, Magie zu verwenden, nur die eine schwächt Potter noch dabei."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst schon immer gut in alte Runen," sagte Snape, während seine Augen weiter hinunter die Seite flogen. Kur vor ende entdeckte er etwas. Mist, dachte er, er musste so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Schule.

Er übergab Lucius das Buch wieder und nah seinen Brandy in die Hand.. „Stell sicher, das ich eine Einladung zu deiner Feier bekommen." Sagte er und hob das Glas zum Tost an.

„Natürlich, Severus," sagte Lucius mit einen lieblichen lächeln.

Severus lächelte zurück.

„Wie geht es meinem Sohn, Severus? Denke du er hat die Vorraussetzungen, die der Meister verlangt?"

„Draco geht es gut," sagte Severus und wusste genau was der andere hören wollte. „Ich denke das er gut tun würde. Er bekommt einen Antrag auf eine Lehre, wenn er sein NEWT´s hinter sich gebracht hat und ich noch mal mit dir gesprochen habe."

„Selbstverständlich," sagte Lucius und konnte seinen Stolz in der Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Würdest du bei der Idee nicht benachteiligt sein?"

„Nein warum? Mein Sohn lernt beim Besten Tränkemeister Großbritanniens oder? Nein ich würde nicht benachteiligt sein."

„du schmeichelst mir," gab Snape zu.

„On nein, das tue ich nicht. Den trank den du letzte Jahr entwickeltest war brillant. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob Potter das auch so denkt."

Snape hob fragen die Augenbrauen, er wusste auch das der anderen in beobachtete. „Das war mein Trank? Ich habe beim Zusammenbruch des Jungen- der- Lebt mitgeholfen?"

„Selbstverständlich! Den Trank den du entwickelt hast was brillant. Denkst du ich hätte sonst jemanden vertraut, was dies Sache an geht? . Er musste vollkommen sein und so wie du ihn gemacht hast, war er das auch," sagte Malfoy unverblümt. „Ich war froh, das du ihn hier gelassen hat. Es war die vollkommenste Zugebe zum Fluch."

Snape muss grinsen, aber gleichzeitig auch zusammenreisen, damit er sich nicht verriet. „Oh wie brillant," rief er. Malfoy sah ihn an und grinste, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grunde. Er dachte doch tatsächlich, das Snape dich darüber freute das man seinen Tragen an Harry Potter verwendet hatte. Snape grinst aber, weil er sich freute. Er hatte herausgefunden was für ein Trank es war und was er verursachte.

Schließlich trank er sein Glas leer und stand auf. „Ich sollte wieder zur Schule zurück, bevor Dumbledore noch Fragen stellt." Er seufzte dramatisch, um ihn von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen.

„Ich könnte nicht das tun, was du machst, Severus. Wenn ich den ganzen tag mit diesem Muggelliebenden Dummkopf verbringen sollte, würde ich wahrscheinlich neben diesem Idioten Lockhart liegen," spottete Malfoy.

„Wir tun alle das, was wir tun müssen, Lucius," sagte Snape ruhig. „"hättest du mir früher gesagt, was du geplant hattest, hätte isch dir einen besseren Trank gegeben."

Malfoy grinste sadistisch. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, er hat so gewirkt, wie er sollte. Und wir es scheint, ist es sehr schmerzlich."

„Mit drei Dosis Ashwinder Gift, sollte das auch so sein," sagte Snape laut lachen, auch wenn er innerlich zurückschreckte. ´Schmerzlich? Wenn er damit die Runen in die Haut Geritzt hat, dann was es unerträglich! Den schmerz den der Junge dichtgemacht hatte, hätte sein herz zum stehen gebracht. ´

„Halt mich auf den laufende Severus und sobald ich Zeit habe, werde ich e unseren Lord sagen."

„Werde ich, Lucius. Ich wünsche dir noch einen Schönen Tag."

„Ich dir auch," sagte Lucius, während Snape in den Kamin stieg.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Snape lief so schnell wie möglich durch die Flur, die wegen des Nachmittagsunterrichte leer waren Richtung Krankenflügel. Er wusste das er Dumbledore dort vorfinde würde. Dort fand er Poppy, Minerva und Albus vor, der leise mit den bewusstlosen jungen Sprach.

Sie sahen ihn hoffnungsvoll an, aber er schaute erst zu dem Jungen im bett, bevor er sich an die anderen wendete.

„Wir müssen reden," sagte er leise. „Allein." Das letzt Wort war an Albus gerichtet, der nickte und wendete sich zu den beiden Hexen.

„Halt mich auf den laufende Poppy. Sag mir bescheit, wenn er aufwacht."

„Ja, Albus," sagte die Medihexe und ging zu Bett hinüber, um Harry noch einmal zu überprüfen.

Minerva, die die beiden Männer beobachtete, ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Sie wurde noch nie in die Sache mit hineingezogen, was den Tränkeprofessor anging und es schien das es auch in nächster zeit nicht so sein würde. Snape und Dumbledore gingen, aber sie sprachen nur wenig, bis sich in Sicherheit seine Büros waren. In dem Büro warte Snape noch einen Moment, den Albus goss gerade Tee ein. Er nahm sich eine Tasse und nippte am Heißen Tee, den er brauchte etwas vom Beruhigungsrank, der normalerweise im Tee war.

Er wartete einige Minuten bevor er zu reden anfing. „Alacantera. Er hat die Alacantera Rune verwendet," sagte er ruhig.

Dumbledore blieb ruhig und wartete auf einer Erklärung.

„Der Dunkle Lord verwendet die Aonemethis Rune. Sie sind sich sehr ähnlich, aber die Alacantera hat noch einen Extra Satz Runen. Eine Zwangs Rune. Potter Magie ist so aufgerichtet, das sie verwendet werden muss. Darum konnte wir es auch nicht vorher feststellen. Er hat seine Magie nicht verwendet, nachdem wir ihn gefunden hatte. Die Anzeichen werden zurückgehalten. Und dadurch konnte der Trank wirken."

„Der Trank;" unterbrach in Albus," konntest du herausfinden, welcher er war."

Snape nickte und sah auf seine Teetasse in seiner Hand. „Ich entwickelte letzte Jahr den Trank. Das Experiment, erinnerst du dich?"

Dumbledores Augen verengten sich. „Der, der gegen Voldemort verwendet werden sollte," fragte er nach.

Severus nickte wieder und schaute weg. „ich gab Lucius etwas davon." Flüsterte und hatte nicht den Wunsch die enttäuschten Augen seines Mentors zu sehen.

„Oh Severus, Warum? Warum gibst du ihm solche Sachen?"

„Wir sprachen über Tränke und ich erklärte ihm darüber. Er schien interessiert und ich glaubte ihn. Er fragte mich ob ich es ihn zeigen könnte und nahm das nächste mal eine Phiole mit, als ich ihn besuchte. Er versuchte den Trank, an einigen seiner Hauselfen. Ich war so aufgeregt, das es funktionierte, das ich nicht protestiert habe, als er die Phiole mit dem Rest in seinem Schreibtisch stellte. Ich bekam es auch nicht wirklich mit. Ich war zu beschäftig damit, den Effekt zu beobachten, den der Trank auf die Elfen hatte." Snapes Stimme hatte so viel Schuld in sich das Dumbledore sich nicht helfen konnte, er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Tränkemeisters.

„Severus, mach die nicht so viel Sorgen, wir werden einen Weg finden," sagte Albus beruhigend.

Severus Kopf flog hoch. „du verstehst nicht! Es gibt keine Lösung! Es gibt keine Möglichkeit den Trank zu neutralisieren, solange das Herz von Potter schlägt. Es ist vorbei Albus und das ich alles meine Schuld. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit Potter zurückzuholen. Keine Möglichkeit den trank zu stoppen, bevor er ihn tötet. Wenn wir ihn davon abhalten Magie zu tun, wird es diese Tatsche nur herauszögern."

Dumbledore schloss seine Augen. „Ich kann es nicht glauben," flüsterte er. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, das ich die geschehen lasse."

„Es ist nicht deine schuld Albus. Ich habe den trank hergestellt."

„Wollte ihr beide jetzt damit aufhören," rief eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Beide drehten sich um, nur um Phineas Nigellus zu sehen, der die beiden verärgert anschauten. „Hört beide auf. Severus, du konntest nicht wissen, was Lucius Malfoy mit diesen Trank anstellt und du Albus, du kannst den Jungen nicht immer schützen. Obwohl ich den Jungen für immer hier behalten hätte, den er war auch bei den Muggel nicht wirklich sicher."

„Ich weis," antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich hätte Cornelius dazu zwingen sollen, das er ihn erlaubt in den Sommerferien hier zu bleiben:"

Phineas schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Macht jetzt auch nicht mehr. Stattdessen muss du dich darauf konzentrieren, was du jetzt mit den Jungen machen kannst."

„aber es gibt nichts, was wir tun können," beharrte Severus.

Die Person im Porträt schüttelte den Kopf. „Du denkst nicht offensichtlich. Du hast gesagt das es nichts gibt, das ihr tun könnt, wären sein herz schlägt."

Die beiden Zauberer starrten das Porträt ungläubig an. „Das kann nicht dein ernst sein. Wenn wir sein herz anhalten um den Trank zu neutralisieren, gibt es noch nicht mal mehr mit Magie die Möglichkeit sein herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen," schrie Severus.

„Ihr beide denke wie Muggel. Merlin noch mal, denke wie Zauberer. Es gibt einen anderen Weg in unserer Welt, ein Herz zu stoppen, doch die Person leben zu lassen. So in der Art wenigsten," sagte Phineas.

Mann kannte am Gesicht der beiden Männer sehen, das es ihnen dämmerte. „Bei Merlin, Phineas. Er ist der Jung- der- Lebt."

„Er wird der Jung- der- stirbt sein, wenn ihr nicht unternimmt."

„Aber… was wird er darüber denken? Was werden die andern denken?"

„Macht das was aus? Frag erst ihn, wenn es ihm nicht ausmacht, dann ist es egal, was die anderen Denken. Du wirst ihn schützten oder nicht?"

„Selbstverständlich," sagte Dumbledore und Snape, wie aus einem Mund.

„Na dann?"

Snape nickte und schluckte. „Ich werde sofort gehen und spätestens in zwei tagen wieder hier sein," versprach er.

„Gib acht," sagte Dumbledore bevor Snape aufstand und den Raum verließ.

„Es ist der einzige Weg, Albus," sagte Phineas und versuchte ihn damit zu trösten.

„Ich weis Phineas," seufzte Dumbledore, während er sich setzte. „aber das macht die Sache nicht grade einfacher."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Fünf Nächte später, saß Dumbledore mit einem Stuhl an Harrys Bett. Er wartete mit einige Lehrern und Schüler darauf, das Harry endlich aus seinem Koma erwachte. Aber nicht alle hofften darauf, es gab auch einige die mit den Dunklen Lord Feierten.

Die Spannung zwischen den Häusern Gryffindore und Slytherin, war fast unerträglich. Fas Stündlich muhten Duelle im Flur gestoppte werden. Besonders, seit die Zaubertrankstunden annulliert worden waren, hatten sie mehr Zeit dazu. Snape war noch einige tage vom Dunklen Lord aufgehalten worden, bevor er nach Kanada reisen konnte.

Harry bewegte sich etwa und Dumbledore setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes. Der Junge hatte sich bewegt, wenn auch nicht doll, aber er hoffe das es ein Zeichen dafür war, das er bald erwachte.

„Komm, mein Junge. Komm mach die Augen auf," sagte der Schulleiter leise und strich ihn eine Haarsträne aus den Gesicht.

Harry wimmerte leise und schien sich gegen sie Berührung zu lehnen.

„Harry… Harry mein junge, kannst du ich hören?" Dumbledore nahm Harrys Hand in seine. „Drück einfach meine Hand, wenn du mich hören kannst."

Dumbledore merkte ein leichtes Drücken, dann sah er das Harry ein paar mal blinzelte, bevor er sein Gesicht zu einer Grimmasse verzog.

„Ich werde Poppy holen, bleib hier," sagte Dumbledore fest.

„Wo sollte ich hingehen?" krächzte Harry.

„Viel wichtiger ist die Fragen, wie in Merlins Namen du dahinkommen willst?" fragte Poppy, die gerade im Türrahmen erschien.

„Wie? Ich wollte dich gerade holen kommen:"

„Ich bin sicher, das du es wolltest, Albus. Ich weis das wir nicht viel Patienten hatten die im Koma lagen, aber ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie man einen Überwachungszauber spricht."

„Da bin ich mir sicher, Poppy!"

Wenn Harry nicht so ne schmerze gehabt hätte, hätte er sicherlich über Poppys Gesichtsausdruck gelacht. Bevor er sich wieder zu Harry drehte, schenkte Dumbledore ihr einen runzeligen Blick.

„Wie fühlen sie sich, Mr.Potter?"

„Scheiße," sagte Harry und kniff sie Augen zusammen, weil ihn eine Welle von Schmerz überrollte,.

„Ich denke das er noch schmerzen hat, Poppy," sagte Dumbledore und erhielt einen anderen runzligen Blick.

„Danke, Albus. Ich bin aber sicher, das ich selber darauf gekommen wäre. Hier, Potter."

Harry bekam einige Schmerztränke, die er langsam schluckte. „Oh ja, Snape ist wirklich ein Genie," ächzte er, während die Schmerzen vergingen.

„Warum, kann ich das schriftlich haben, Potter?" erklang Snapes unterhaltsame Stimme von Türrahmen.

Harry riss die Augen auf und Dumbledore drehte sich Richtung Tür. Man konnte an seinen blick sehen, das er schon einige ganze Zeit da stand und das Gespräch mit angehört hatte.

„Severus, es ich gut dich wieder zu sehen. Ich hoffe das ich darauf vertrauen kann, das du erfolgreich warst?" fragte Albus in der Zwischenzeit, wo Poppy Harry ein weiteres Kissen hinter den Rücken legte, damit sie ihn besser untersuchen konnte.

Severus machte eine Geste, Richtung halb geschlossener Tür und eine Junge Frau, circa siebzehn Jahre alt, betrat den Raum. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie sich zum Tränkemeister stellte. Die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden warne erstaunlich. Sie war ein bissen Größer als durchschnittliche Mädchen, hatte das gleiche aristokratische Gesicht und die nachtschwarzen Augen. Die kleine Nase und die tiefroten Lippen waren so ziemlich der einzige Unterschied, zwischen den beiden, obwohl die schwarzen Haare wesendlich länger war.

„Danke fürs kommen, mein Kind. Ich vertraue darauf, das Severus dir die Situation erklärt hat." Das Mädchen sah erst den Tränkemeister an, bevor sie ihm zunickte.

„Ja, Sir."

„Und du würdest es machen, wenn wir ihn überzeugen können?"

Das Mädchen saß an Dumbledore vorbei zu Harry, der das Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgte. „Ja, Sir."

„Weis du was das heißt? Was es für dich bedeute?" Fuhr Dumbledore fort, er wollte wirklich sichergehen, das sie es verstanden hatte und immer noch nein sagen konnte.

Sie nickte erneut. „Ja, Sir. Ich weis, was es bedeutet. Ich weis auch, das es der einzig Weg ist, dieses Monster zu stoppen. Ich weis das es die einige weise ist, um meine Mutter zu rächen. Und was es heißt, für alle die ich bis jetzt verloren habe.."

Dumbledore schaute sie betrübt an und nickte.

„Uhm… Entschuldigung," meldete sich jetzt Harry. „Aber was ist hier los?"

Als Dumbledore sic zu ihm drehte konnte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Dann sah er flüchtig zu Snape."

„Sie haben es herausgefunden nicht?" flüsterte Harry. „Sie haben herausgefunden, was er mit mir gemacht hat?"

Dumbledore ging schnell zu Harry Bett, setzte sich auf den Rand und nahm sein Hand. „Harry, es tut mir so Leid, mein Junge."

„Was…"

„Es tut mir Leid das ich es so weit kommen lassen habe, das er dich bekommen konnte. Ich hätte dich besser schützten sollen."

„Albus hör auf dich zu entschuldigen und erkläre es mir," sagte Harry frei heraus.

„Er hat sie vergiftet, Potter," antwortete Snape, weil der Schulleiter dazu nicht fähig war. „Die Rune, der Trank und der Fluch, war nur für eine Sache bestimmt, um sie zu töten."

„Was?" flüsterte Harry.

Snape signalisiert den Mädchen das bleiben solle wo es war und ging dann zum Bett. „Die Rune, Mr.Potter, wir Alacantera genannt. Sie wird verwendet um die Magie eines Zauberers zu erhöhen, aber sie zwingt einen auch immer mehr zu Zaubern."

„Voldemort…"

„Benutzt eine ähnliche Rune," bestätigte Snape nickend. „Ohne die Zwangsrune. Der trank war eine Art schwere gift."

Harry holte tief Luft. „Was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?"

Snape blickte wieder flüchtig zu Dumbledore bevor er antwortete. „Die Rune zwingt sie, so viel Magie wie möglich zu verrichten und das verstärkt wiederum die Symptome, die der Trank hervorruft."

Er sah in die Gesichter der vier Personen im Raum, das Mädchen war die einzige die nicht Schuldig oder Mitleidig schaute. „Also höre ich auf mein Magie zu verwenden. Wenn ich keine Magie verwende, kann die Zwangsrune auch nicht funktionieren.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Gegen das Gift kann man nicht gegen an kämpfen, Harry."

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Harry? Sie haben mich Harry gerufen."

Snape seufzte und dreht sich um Mädchen.

„Erkläre es ihm," sagte sie fest. Harry hob die Augenbrauen.

„halten sie ihre Zunge stille, Potter;" sagte der Tränkemeister und starrte den Jungen- der- Lebt an. „Es gibt noch etwas, was du wissen solltest. Der trank den Lucius verwendet hat, war von mir. Ich habe es gebraucht. Es tut mir Leid."

Harry schaute zwischen den beiden Professoren hin und her und rollte mit den Augen. „Sie sind genauso schlimm wie Albus. Würden sie bitte aufhören sich zu entschuldigen. Sie wussten doch nicht, das diese sadistische Kerl, den trank an mir verwenden wollte."

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Junge," sagte Albus erneut.

„NEIN; NICHT. ICH KANN ES NICHT MEHR HÖREN!" schrie Harry und einige der Phiolen auf den Nachtisch zersprangen. Poppy kam sofort mit einer Schüssel und Dumbledore legte ihn die Hände auf die Schultern.

„beruhige dich Harry. Versuch dich zu entspannen. Der Trank reagiert sogar bei stabloser Magie. Du musst versuchen ruhig zu bleiben." Sagte Dumbledore beruhigen , aber Harry zitterte noch einige Minuten. Als es vorbei war, zog Dumbledore ihn fest an sich und versuchte ihn weiter zu beruhigen.

„Ich verspreche dir, das alles gut wird, Harry." Der alte Zauber löste sich etwas und strich den Jungen übers Haar.

Bitte Albus," bat der Junge der sich in die Robe der alten Zauberers verkrochen Hatte. „Lass es vorbei sein. Bitte lass es alles vorbei sein."

„Ich wünschte ich könnte es, Harry, wirklich:"

„Es ist zu viel. Ich kann nicht mehr. Er hat gewonnen. Ich werde ihn jetzt nie töten können," flüsterte Harry.

„Doch, das wirst du," sagte das Mädchen und alle drehte sich zu ihr. „Du hast noch eine Chance, als zu retten die du liebst. Du kannst diesen schlangegesichtigen Bastart noch immer schlagen und er wird dir nie wieder weh tun oder dehnen die du liebst." Sie drehte sich schwer atmend weg. Snape ging zu ihn hinüber und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es tut mir Leid, das ich dich nicht eher geholt habe," sagte er ihr. „ich habe immer gedacht, das du bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel glücklich warst. Ich wusste nicht, das du so fühlst."

Das Mädchen sah den Tränkemeister mit einem kleinem lächeln an. „Ist schon gut. Ich war dort sicher und ich war nicht in seiner Reichweite."

„Wer ist das?" fragte er flüstern den Schulleite, aber ihn konnten doch alle hören.

Das Mädchen betrachtete Harry. „Ich bin Adele," sagte sie weich. „Adele Klamath-Snape."

Harry Augen weiteten sich. „Klamath, wie der Clan von Klamath?"

Adele drehte sich zu ihren Vater und lächelte ihn an. „Ich dachte du sagtest, das er ein Idiot sei!"

Snape grinst. „Er ist ein Idiot. Er ist nie auf Snape gekommen."

„Das kann sein, aber e ist ein Idiot, der lesen kann."

„Entschuldigung," unterbrach sie Harry. „Ich bin auch noch hier!"

Snape hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen und Abele schenkte ihm ein helle lachen und zeiget im mit einen lächeln ihre Zähne. „Ja Harry, ich bin von Clan Klamath, Severus Snapes Tochter."

Harry blickte kurz zwischen Vater und Tochter, hin und her, dann schnaubte er. „Ich schulde Ron fünf Gallonen," murmelte er und Albus gluckste leise.

Auf Snape Gesicht erschien ein heller Glanz. Mr.Weasley verdankt ihnen nicht, ausgenommen vielleicht sein Leben. Ich bin kein Vampir."

Adele schlug ihn leicht auf den arm. „Hör auf Dad, du erschreckst ihn."

Harry lachte. „Mach die keine Sorgen Adele. Mit diese Gesicht hat er nicht seit Jahren nicht mehr erschrecken können. Er ist noch nicht gut genug. Es ist die Art von „Ich bin zwar nicht glücklich darüber, aber er geschied noch nicht" Gesicht. Ich würde sagen, das war Stufe vier von zehn."

„Hmmpf," war alles was Snape erwidern konnte.

Harry schaute sich neugierig zwischen den Anwesenden um. „Also, was ist hier wirklich los?" ragte er geradeaus.

„Ich denke das Harry und ich uns unterhalten sollten," sagte Adele, bevor jemand anderes antwortet. „Allein!"

Dumbledore betrachtete den jungen. „Harry?" fragte er unsicher.

Harrys Augen waren auf Adele gerichtet und er zuckte. „Es ist Okay. Sie scheint zu wissen, wie es weiter geht und sie kann mir sicherlich einige erklären."

Dumbledore und Snape tauschten einen ängstlichen blick, selbst noch als Adele ihnen den Weg zur Tür deutete.

„Ruh dich etwas aus, Harry," sagte Poppy und schenkte Adele einen strengen Blick. Sie schloss die Tür hinter den dreien drehte sich zu Harry und lächelte ihn an. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harry und kreuzte ihre Hände auf ihrem Schoß.

„was möchtest du wissen?" fragte sie direkt.

Harry sah kurz auf seine Decke, die er zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen nervös drehte. „Bist du wirklich ein Vampir?" fragte er flüsternd.

Adele blieb einen Moment lang ruhig. „Um es genau zu sagen Harry, ja ich bin ein Vampir. Ein Habe um es genau zu sagen."

„Ein halber?"

Adele nickte. „Ja meine Mutter gehörte zum Klamath Clan. Sie heirate meine Vater kurz, nach den sie die Schule beendet hatten."

„Wie haben sie sich kannengelernt? Ist sich auch nach Hogwarts gegangen?" fragte er, bevor er laich errötete, weil es ihm ja eigentlich nicht anging.

„Adele lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, sie gehörte zu eine Gruppe Repräsentanten die wegen dem Dunklen Lord, zu Dumbledore kamen. Dumbledore hatte sich wegen ein Bündnis mit ihnen getroffen, aber sie wollten sich heraushalten. Eine Delegation von sech Leute kamen, um eine Vertrag mit Dumbledore zu machen. Snape wurde damals zu Spion und nach der Meinung meiner Tante, war es wohl liebe auch den ersten Blick."

„Nach Meinung deiner Tante? Warum hat dir das deine Mutter nicht gesagt?" Harry errötet erneut.

Adele sah immer noch in Harrys Augen. „Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich noch sehr klein war," sagte sie leise.

„Das tut mir Leid?"

„Warum?"

„Was?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Warum es dir Leid tut? Du hast sie doch nicht getötet!"

„Nein, aber ich weis wie es ist, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen," sagte Harry. „"Was ist mit deinem Vater? Warum hast du nicht bei ihm gelebt? Und so nach Hogwarts gekommen, meine ich."

Adele lächelte traurig. „Der Dunkle Lord war noch sehr lebendig, als mein Mutter starb und mein Vater wollte nicht das er mich bekommt und so etwas in den Händen hätte, womit er den Klamath Clan unterdruck setzten könnte. Als der Dunkle Lord gefallen war und ich wieder nach England hätte zurückkönnen, hatte ich aber schon einen Schulplatz. Dumbledore hat Dad aber auch erklärt, das der Dunkle Lord nicht entgültig verschwunden ist. Ich denke auch, das er Angst hatte, mich zurückzuholen. Außerdem denkt der Dunkle Lord, das ich tot bin. Er wird nicht wirklich begeisterst sein, wenn er herausfindet, das ich noch ziemlich lebendig bin."

„Siehst du ihn oft?" fragte Harry zögerlich.

Adele zuckte. „Nicht wirklich. Er schreibt mir oft und sah ihn jeden Sommer, bevor der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstanden war. Versucht dich erst gar nicht dafür zu entschuldigen!" fügte sie noch hinzu, als Harry seinen Mund öffnete. Mit einem ängstlichen lächeln schloss er ihn wieder und lehnte sich zurück in sein Kissen.

„Also, wie geht es weiter?" fragte Harry zögerlich.

„Kannst du das nicht denken?" fragte Adele gewissenhaft.

Harry schloss seine Augen und seufzte. „Ich denke ich weis es, aber es erschreckte mich auch."

„Du weist das es der einzige Weg oder nicht Harry?"

„Wir es wirklich funktionieren, gibt es wirklich nicht, das wir probieren können?" fragte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen.

Adele stand auf und setzt sich zu den Junge- der- lebte aufs Bett. Sie nahm sen Hand in ihre und veranlasste ihn so, sein Augen wieder zu öffnen und sie anzustarren. „Es wird funktionieren, Harry. Es ist auch der einzige Weg."

„Warum? Warum willst du dich an jemanden Binden, den du noch nie in deinem Leben getroffen hast?" flüsterte Harry.

„Ich möchte ihn tot sehen" sagte sie einfach. „Ich weis auch das du der einzige bis, der das kann."

Harry betrachtete ihr Gesicht genau. „Er hat deine Mutter getötet oder nicht?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Adele schloss ihre Augen und nickte. „Ja," flüsterte sie nur.

Harry schenkte ihr eine Umarmung, aber sagte nicht weiter.

„Du wirst sterben ohne dies, Harry," erklärte Adele weiter. „Ich weis das es nicht das ist, was du dir für dein Leben gewünscht hast, aber ich kann die versprechen das du eins haben wirst. Wir werden weiter darüber sprechen, wenn die dich entschieden hast. Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst," plädierte sie sanft.

Harry betrachtete sie weiterhin. „Aber was ist mit dir?" fragte er. „Möchtest du nicht jemanden heiraten, den du liebst? Was, wenn wir nicht zueinander passen? Es Bindet uns ein ganzes Leben und Vampire leben länger, als normale Menschen."

„Das gilb für dich aber im Moment nicht," unterstrich Adele, seinen letzten Satz.

„Aber du kennst mich überhaupt nicht, wirst du mich überhaupt lieben können?"

„Keiner der Menschen , die dich lieben, kannten dich am Anfang Harry. Sie haben die erst kennengelernt nd verliebte sich dann in dich."

„Aber was ist mit dir? Was wenn ich mich nicht in dich verliebe?"

Adele schenkte ihn ein kleines lächeln, lehnte sich etwas vor und küsste ihn leicht. Nach kurze Zeit löste sie sich wieder und sah Harry an, der sie verwundert anstarrte. „Du hast sehr viel leibe für andere über, Harry. Du bist ein Geber, Harry. Du schenkst jedem die liebe, die er dir gegenüber zeigt. Es ist dein vertrauen und das ist schwer zu bekommen."

Harry starrte sie weiterhin nur an, während sie sich auf den Weg zu Tür machte. „Denke darüber nach, Harry. Das ist alles, worum ich die bitten kann. Ich möchte einfach tun, was ich zum helfen tun kann." Sagte sie einfühlsam, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwand. Harry blieb mit seinen Gedanken, allein im Krankenflügel zurück.

* * *

So ich bin sicher das es euch auch ohne Beta dieses mal gefallen hat, bei nächsten mal wieeder mit. Ich würde mich gerne über euche Meinung freuen! **Das können auch die Schwarzleser!!!**

Bis dann euer Bärchen.


	3. Das Vertrauen

_Hey ihr!!!!!!!!!_

Ich bin wieder da und bring euch ein neues Chap. ich hoffe das ihr euch freut.

Ich verdiebne kein Geld damit und auch gehören die Figuren nicht mir. Ich schreibe einfach nur zum Spaß.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **_

_**Harry Potter und die Rune des Zwangs **_

_**Kapitel 3**_

_**Das Vertrauen**_

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Adele betrat den Krankenflüge, in den ihr Vater und Dumbledore warten würde, wie sie wusste.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Adele betrachtete träge ihren Vater. Es war erst einige Tagen her, als er im Haus ihre Tante und ihres Onkels angekommen war und sich mit ihr über die Situation unterhalten hatte. Sie brachten eigen zeit und Adele hatte auch einige Erinnerungen , in ihrem Denktarium, von Harry gesehen. Trotz das sie eine Snape war, war sie stolz auf den Jungen- der- Lebt, für das was er schon alles geschafft hatte. Er war auch zu den Menschen loyal, denen er vertrauen konnte und würde auch alle s für sie tun.

Dieser Junge hatte wirklich nicht verdient zu sterben. Dieser Junge hatte die Chance verdient zu Leben, sich seine träume zu erfüllen. Adele wusste, das Sie sich für diesen Jungen Mann interessierte, den sie kennensgelernt hatte und möglicherweise könnte sie ihn sogar lieben, aber das würde man mit der Zeit sehen, was kommen würde. Sie wusste das Harry sein Vertrauen nicht einfach so leicht verschenkte.

Um den Fluch und den Trank zu neutralisieren, müsste sie den jungen- der- Lebte nicht nur Wandeln, sie müsste sich auch an ihn Binden. Das Wandel würde den Trank vertreiben und die Bindung für dafür sorgen, das die Zwangsrune unterbunden wird und er die Magie wieder steuern könnte. Kurz gesagt, würde Harry durch die Wandlung wieder völlig gesund werde und hätte noch zusätzlich Energie. Alle Bemühungen von Lucius Malfoy, Harry zu schwächen, wären umsonst gewesen und er könnte ihn in den Arsch trete. Die Vorrausetzung das zu, das er der Wandlung zustimmen würde.

„Dela?" fragte Snape zögernd.

„Entschuldigung, Dad, aber ich bin ein bisschen kaputt," sagte Adele leise. „Ich denke es ging gut. Er war etwas erschocken, unsicher und nervös. Er weis nicht was wirklich schlechter ist. Zu sterben und die zurückzulassen die er liebt oder mir Zu erlauben ihn zu Wandel und vielleicht sein Freunde zu verlieren."

„Er würde sein Freunde nicht verlieren," beharrte Albus.

Adele zuckte. „So denkt er aber. Er weis ganz genau, wie die Zauberwelt über Magische Geschöpfe denkt. Er weis das er immer ein Außerstehender sein wird, auch wenn er den Dunklen Lord besiegen sollte."

„Aber er würde leben," reif Snape heraus.

Dumbeldore blickte flüchtig zur geschlossenen Tür, bevor er wieder Severus ansah. „Ich denke das es Zeit wir, das ich mit nach Godric Hollow nehme," sagte er leise.

„Denkst du wirklich, das es eine gute Idee ist, albus?"

„Er muss sehen, wofür er kämpft. Er muss die Wahrheit kennen, bevor er sich entscheidet."

„Wann willst du mit ihn dort hin?"

„Sobald er kräftig genug ist," verkörperte Dumbledore.

Adele konnte nicht anders, als sich freund. Dann nahm Dumbledore ihre Hand und lächelte sie an. „Ich deanke die, meine Liebe. Ich kann die ganicht genung dafür danken, das du diesem Plan zugestimmt hast."

„Es ist gut Professor. Ich bin wirklich glücklich ihnen Helfen zu können. Außerdem habe ich jetzt die Möglichkeit, mit Dad zusammen zu sein," sagte sie und lächelte Severus an.

„Gut, dann wünsche ich euch beiden eine Gute Nacht. Ich sehe euch morgen. Oh und Miss Snape, ich würde mich im Moment noch nicht sehen lassen. Voldemort denke immer noch, das sie Tot sind und ich muss sagen die Ähnlichkeit ist unverwechselbar. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis einige zwei und zwei zusammenzählen." Dumbledore konnte sein besorgtes Gesicht nicht verstecken. Ob er sich aber um Sie oder um ihren Vater sorgen machte, konnte Adele nicht erkennen.

Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und trat in den Schatten. „Machen sie ich keine sogen, Rektor. Ich habe sicherlich nicht die Absicht, meine Vater in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Was macht sie da?"

Snape musste über das dumme Gesicht, des alten Zauberers lachen. „Albus. Sie ist ein Schattenmagier., wie sonst hätte sie das könne. Hast du das vorher noch nie gesehen?"

Dumbledore schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Als die Delegation aus Wales, London und Kanada hier waren, zeigte sie keine ihrer Fähigkeiten. Sie waren wie du und ich."

Er glucksen kam aus der nähe, der verschlossenen Tür. „Sie sind nicht wie du und ich," sagte Snape mit einen kleinen lachen, bevor er den Schulleiter eine Gute Nacht wünschte und durch die Tür verschwand.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Es dauerte noch einige Tage bevor Harry wieder aufstehen und gehen durfte. Ron, Hermine und seine Freunde aus Gryffindore verbrachte einige Stunde bei ihm in Krankenflügel und erzählten ihn über die verschiedenen Duelle, die es in den letzten Wochen im schloss gab.

„Malfoy hatte drei tage, rosa Haare. Das hättest du sehen sollen," sagte Ron lachen und auch konnte sich das lachen nicht verkneifen.

Er hatte seinen zwei besten Freunden und Ginny, einige darüber erklärt, was geschehen war. Er hatte ihnen aber nicht über Adele und Dumbledore Plan erzählt. Hermine war ein bisschen gekränkte darüber, aber Harry erklärte ihr, das er in dieser Sache selbst eine Entscheidung treffen müsste und sie ihm dabei auch nicht helfen könnten. Schließlich akzeptierten sie, das er ihnen nicht darüber sagen wollte und machten sich auf den Rückweg.

Harry war geraden wieder in seinem Zimmer, dicht an Gryffindore Turm, zurückgekehrt, als er feststellte das es dort jetzt einen weiteren Raum gab. Er war für Adele, den jungen Vampir, damit sie sich auch ein bissen besser kennen lernen konnte und noch nicht zusammen gesehen wurden, denn noch wusste keiner das Adele im Schloss war.

Die beiden verbrachten einige Stunden damit, einfach nur vor den Kamin zu sitzen und Tee zu trinken, bis Harry auf einmal wissen wollte, Wie um Himmel Willen, Snape damit einverstanden war, das sich seine einzige Tochter mit Harry Potter Bindet."

„Möglichweise wünscht e mich einfach nur in seiner nähe," sagte Adele und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry lachte. „Das denke ich nicht. Möglicherweise, wenn ich Draco Malfoy wäre, aber ich? Er muss einen anderen Grund haben."

Adele drehte sich zu ihn und sah ihn an. Langsam hob sie eine Hand und versuchte sein wirren, Haare etwas hinter Ohr zu streichen. Dann schaute sie in sein Augen und sah die flammen des Kamins in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen funkeln. „Möglicherweise machte er das, weil es die Richtige Sache ist," sagte sie leise zu ihm

„Adele, ich…" fing Harry an, aber Adele lehnte sich vor und berührte mit ihren Lippen die seinigen. Langsam legte sie die Hände in seinen Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss, bevor sie sich plötzlich zurückzog.

„Es… es tut mir Leid Harry. Ich. Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen," sagte sie, bevor sie aufsprang, in ihr Schlafzimmer lief und die Tür hinter sich verriegelte.

Harry war erschrocken. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er saß noch etwas eine Stunde da und nippte an deinen Tee, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging und seinen Tarnumhang holte. Er ging aus seinen Räumen und schlich die dunklen Gänge hinunter. Er war ein weiter Weg und sein Körper war noch nicht wirklich wieder Fit, aber er schaffte es zu der großen Eichen Tür und klopfte leise an.

Trotz der späten Stunde wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein voll bekleideter Snape erschien in de Tür. „Wer ist das?" fragte der Tränkemeister durchtrieben.

„Professor?" sagte Harry und schob sich seinen Mantel über den Kopf. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck, entglitt etwas u, dann machte er sie Tür weiter auf und zeigte ihn, das er eintreten sollte. „Es tut mit Leid Professor, das ich so spät störe, aber ich habe einige Fragen, die ich aufschieden kann. Ich konnte nicht wirklich schlafen, weil ich so durcheinander bin," fing Harry an zu plappern, bis Snape ihn an der Schulter packte und ihn Richtung Sofa dirigierte.

„Mr.Potters, versuchen sie sich zu beruhigen. Ihr Körper ist noch nicht wieder in Ordnung und sie müssen versuchen immer ruhig zu bleiben," sagte er ruhig.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Harry und senkte seinen blick. Snape beschwort Tee und übergab Harry eine Tasse.

„Der ich die spezielle Mischung, vom Schulleiter." Sagte Snape, während Harry einen großen Schluck nahm und der Beruhigungstrank zu wirken begann.

„Das speziell, rette mit meinen hintern."

Snape grinste, als er das hörte, aber reagierte nicht darauf und die beiden saßen einige Minuten nur ruhig da. „Was haben sie für Fragen, Mr.Potters?" forderte Snape ihn schließlich auf.

Harry schaute auf. „Nun, Professor…," begann er, aber dann sah er sich im Raum um, um die Sache etwas heraus zu zögern.

„Sie möchten wissen warum?" fragte Snape unverblüht. „Sie möchten wissen, warum jemand der sie noch nie getroffen hat, ihnen helfen will? Sie möchten wissen warum es der einzige Weg ist um zu überleben? Sie wollten wissen, warum ich einverstanden bin, das Sie sich mit ihnen bindet?"

Harry öffnete den mund. „Wie…"

„ihre Gesicht, Mr.Potters. Es ist wie ein geöffnetes Buch, das jeder ohne wirklich Schwierigkeiten lesen kann," antworte Snape.

„Oh!"

„Es fängt mit der ersten Frage von ihnen an, warum würde mir jemand helfen wollen? Sie scheinen zu vergessen, das einige Menschen die sie nicht kennen, ihnen geholfen haben, seit sie die Zauberwelt betreten habe."

„Das verstehe ich ja Professor und ich weis das ich meine Dankbarkeit nicht sehr zeige, aber ich schätzt die Hilfe sehr," sagte Harry ernst und veranlasset Snape damit die Augenbrauen zu heben. „Wie sprechen hier aber nicht darüber, mich zu schützten und mir etwas bei zu bringen. Wir reden hier darüber, das jemand sein ganzem Leben für mich her gibt, sie kann sich nie wieder an jemanden Binden. Es ist nicht wie eine normale Bindung, sie ist magisch und man kann eine magische Bindung nicht wieder trennen. Ich weis es, auch wenn sie immer denke ich bin ein Idiot, aber das bin ich nicht."

Snape sah den jungen Mann einen Moment lang an. „Erklären sie etwas, Potter. Wenn sie herausfinden würden, das wenn sie jemanden helfen, das die einzige Chance ist, die Zauberwelt zu retten, würden sie es tun? Wenn sie auch nur eine kleine Chance sehen und diese Person auch nur etwas vertrauen ihn ihnen sieht, würden sie dann nicht auch durch die Hölle gehen und alles versuchen?" fragte Snape ruhig und hoffte das der junge man von ihm, ihn verstehen würde.

„Ja!" sagte Harry leise und man konnte sehen das er es verstanden hatte.

Die Augen von Snape verengten sich etwas. „Nun denn?"

Harry ah wieder kurz weg und man konnte das zögern in seinen grünen Augen sehen. „Sie hat mich geküsst," flüstert er. „Sie küsste mich einfach, doch dann entschuldigte sie sich und lief weg," fügte er leise hinzu und sah wieder aus die Tasse in seiner Hand.

Snape rieb sich seinen Nasenrücken. Dies war nicht wirklich ein Thema, über das er sich mit Harry Potter unterhalten wollte, aber er wusste auch das es sich niemand gemacht hatte. „Und worauf bezieht sich ihre Frage jetzt? Darauf das sie dich geküsst oder darauf warum sie weggelaufen ist?" fragte Snape ruhig.

„Uhm… auf beides wirklich."

„sind sie schon mal geküsst worden, Potter?"

„Einmal," sagte Harry mit einen Stimme, die man kaum hörbar war.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, er wusste das der junge etwas naiv war, aber das hier war schon lächerlich. Trotz alldem lächelte er. Er war der Junge- der- Lebt, er sollte schon einige Freundinnen gehabt habe, die sich an ihn heran geschmissen habe. Diese Gedanke brachte allerdings eine neue Frage auf, ob er wusste, wie die Bindung vonstatten geht. Dann drehte er sich z ihm

„Sie sind kein schlechtenaussehender junge Mann, Potter. Sie sind Intelligent und haben viel zubieten. Ich bin sicher, das viel Mädchen sie küssen wollen." Snape stöhnte innerlich. Das hier tat schon fast weh.

„Aber warum ist sie weggelaufen? Hab ich etwas falschen gemacht?" flehte Harry fragend.

„Potter, ich will ja nicht sagen, aber ich bin mit sicher das er kein gutes Thema für uns beide, mitten in der Nacht ist, wenn wir uns über die Küsse meiner Tochter unterhalten." Sagte Snape trocken.

„Entschuldigung," murmelte Harry und Snape rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh grundgütiger Merlin, Potter. Sie hat sich erschrocken. Aus den gleichen Grunde, warum die versuchte seine Freunde fern zu halten. Sie will dich in deiner Entscheidung nicht beeinflussen. Sie möchte dich nicht sterben sehen. Keiner von uns möchte dich sterben sehen. Auch nicht ich." Snape stand auf und ging zu Kamin hinüber und starrte auf das Bücherregel.

„Ich auch?"

„Besonders ich, Potter. Ich habe sechs Jahre dein Leben gerettet. Ich möchte nicht, das es umsonst war," spottete Snape. „Selbst wenn du manchmal ein ärgerlichen Anhängsel wart."

Harry reagierte nicht auf seine letzten Wirte. „Warum ist das der einzige Weg?"

Snape seufzte und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Er konnte nicht fassen, das so ein Gespräch stattfand. „Als Malfoy diese Rune in ihre haut ritzte, wollte er sicherstellen, das sie nie entfernt werden konnte. Im allgemeine werden die Runen, die man auf einen Körper zeichnet mit Blut gezeichnet. In den meisten fällen können die Runen miteinander verbunden werden, aber weil sie in die Haut geritzt wurde, kann man sich nicht mehr entfernen. In dem sich Dela an sie bindet, kann sie die Rune mit der Geistesmagie der Vampire, kann sie den Zwang unterdrücken. Da würde bedeuten, das Sie sie brauchen, u den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen."

„Und das Wandeln?"

„Das hat zwei Gründe Zum einen die Bindung verstärken. So wird sichergestellt, das Dela die Zwangsrune steuern kann…" Snape driftete in sein Gedanken und zum erstem al seit einigen Minuten hob Harry seinen kopf.

„Und der andere Grund?" fragte Harry zögernd.

„Der einzige Weg, das Gift zu stoppen," sagte Snape leise.

„Also habe ich nur die Wahl zwischen den Tot, so oder so."

„Kommt darauf an, wie man es betrachtet, Potter. Für den Schulleiter ist es nur ein Weg, in der nächste große Abenteuer."

„Hmmm!"

„Man is nicht wirklich tot, Harry," sagte Snape und betrachtet den Jungen- der- Lebte, der seine leere Teetasse in der hand drehte. „Dela und ihr Clan, haben ein wunderbares Leben in Kanada. Sie geht dort zur Schule, spielt Klavier und geht sogar in Muggelkinos. Ja, sie werden als magische Geschöpfe eingestuft und sie haben auch einige Einschränkungen, die durch das Ministerium aufgestellte wurden, aber das beeinflusste sie nicht wirklich. Du kannst in ruhe Leben und alt werden, sogar Kinder kannst du haben, wenn du möchtest."

„Sie haben mich schon wieder Harry genannt," sagte Harry unverblümt und war nicht i stande auf den Rest einzugehen, was de Professor noch gesagt hatte.

Snape lächelte, es war ein ehrliches lächeln. „Ich liebte Dela´s Mutter sehr, Harry. Kadali war eine wundervolle Person. Sie leibte ihr Leben, liebte ihre Tochter und sie liebte mich." Der Tränkemeister schnaubte leicht. „Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, warum sie es tat. Alles was ich weis ist, das wir sehr glücklich waren. Als ich an diesen bestimmten tag, nach Hause fuhr, sah ich sie unten an der Treppe liegen, sie Hatte Deal nach on Arm…" Snape versank in seinen Gedanken.

„Professor?" sagte Harry vorsichtig.

„Das Wandeln ist nicht das Ende der Welt, Potter." Reagierte Snape. „Aber da gift, wird ihr Ende sein, wenn sie es nicht machen."

„Warum haben sie sich nicht…"

„Ich hätte es nicht können, bis der Dunkle Lord vernichtet ist. Du weis was er magischen Geschöpfen über empfindet. Er duldet sie, solange sie ihm nützlich sind. Aber als Mitglied des inneren Kreises? Ich denke nicht."

„Sie hassen mich," sagte Harry schließlich.

„Nein, ich hasste deinen Vater. Ich denke das du ein Geschenk bist. Ein wundervoller jungen Mann, der es immer wieder schafft, sich irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Snape lächelte.

„Warum setzten sie Adele, dieser Gefahr aus? Warum stimmen sie da zu? Gerade für mich?"

„Adele ist täglich in Gefahr, Harry, schon alleine dafür, was ihr Vater ist. Gut, sie ohne Zweifel jetzt in einer größeren Gefahr, als sie in Kanada war, aber ihr kann ich ein Auge auf sie halten und ich weis, das du es auch tust. Ich war damit einverstanden sie zu fragen, weil ich wusste das es unsere einzigste Chance war. Wir konnten in deiner Situation nicht irgendeinem Vampir vertrauen. Es ist schon erstaunlich das wir überhabt jemanden gefunden haben, den wir vertrauen können. Und was dich angeht, ich weis das du ihr nie weh tun würdest."

Harry starrte den Mann an und musterte ihn. „Ich tue ihr nicht weh? Das ist der grund? Weil sie wissen, das ich ihr nicht weh tue?2

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Potter, das kannst du nicht verstehen, bis du selbst ein hast, aber es ist jemand da, der sich um sich kümmert und der sie mag, wenn etwas geschehen sollte.

„Vertrauens sie mir?"

„Ich weis das du loyal zu deinen Freunden bist und denen die du liebst. Mich überrascht es ein bisschen, das du nicht in Huffelpuff gelandet bist."

Harry lachte. „Nein, sind sie nicht. Wir beide wissen genau, warum ich dort bin."

Snape lächelte wieder. „"Hast du sonst noch fragen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, beide Männer standen auf und gingen Richtung Tür. „Nein, Professor und danke das sie ehrlich zu mir waren."

„Ruh dich etwas aus Harry. Ich glaube du hast morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir."

Harry nickte und schlüpft durch die Tür. Nachdem er den Tarnumhang wieder übergeworfen hatte. Snape schloss die Tür, lehnte sich dagegen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, das die gerade geschehen ist," murmelte er ungläubig, bevor er sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer machte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry ging nervöse in seien Wohnraum auf und ab und wartete darauf, das Adele erschien. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich noch geschafft etwa schlaf zu bekommen, auch wenn er lange darüber nachgedacht hatte, was er ihr heute Morgen sagen sollte. Es war bereits später morgen und er hatte sie schon sehen müssen. Das Frühstück wurde wie immer von Dobby gebracht und wieder abgeholt. Er war gerade im begriff an ihrer Zimmertür zu klopfen, als er etwas vor dem Porträt hörte. Einen Momentspäter schwang es auch schon auf und Dumbledore trat ein.

„Guten Morgen, mein Junge," sagte der Schulleiter freundlich. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Gut," sagte Harry automatisch. Dumbledore senkte leicht den Kopf und guckte dann fragen über sein Halbmondbrille. Harry seufzte. „Ich denke das ich keine große Wahl habe," sagte er ruhig. „Die Rune wird von Tag zu Tag stärker. Ich kann nicht glauben wie es an mir zehrt. Es ist wahrscheinlich gut, das du meinen Zauberstab behalten hast. Ich denke das ich es nicht noch eine weitere Woche zurückhalten kann:"

Dumbledore ging zu ihn und legtet ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen Harry, egal wie du dich entscheidest. Denk immer daran."

Harry nickte und Dumbledore drückte leicht seine Schulter. „Wir sollten jetzt gehen und ich bin mir nicht sicher wie lange wir brauchen und ich möchte vor Einbruch der Dämmerung wieder hier sein."

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?"

Albus Augen verdunkelten sich etwas. „Dahin, wo ich schon vor Jahren mit dir hingegangen sein sollte," sagte er traurig. „Godric Hollow!"

Harry Augen weiteten sich. „Was?"

„Ich denke das es notwendig ist, das du es siehst, Harry. Siehst wo sie liegen."

Harrys Herz raste und er schaute zum Kamin. „ich… weis nicht , ob ich das kann," flüsterte er.

„Ich werde bei dir sein, mein Junge," versprach Dumbledore und legte Harry eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich werden auch bei dir sein," sagte adele hinter ihm und Harry drehte sich als er merkte das sich noch eine Ahnd auf seinen Arm legte. „Wenn du möchtest, das ich mitkomme," fügte sich noch hinzu.

Harry starrte sie einen Moment an, bevor er nickte. „Ja, das möchte ich."

Dumbeldore Augen funkelten und er nahm beiden Hände in seine Hand. „Wundervoll," sagte er erfreut. „Seit ihr beide bereit zu gehen? Ich habe hier einen Portschlüssel."

Adele wartete auf Harry´s nickten, das ihr zeigte, das er bereit war. Dumbledore zog den Tages Propheten aus seiner Tasche. Harry konnte nur die Überschrift auf der Titelseite sehen „Der Junge- der- Lebte wurde…" und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Möchte ich wissen, was sie geschrieben haben?" fragte er trocken.

„Vermutlich nicht," sagte Dumbledore mit seinem Schnauben.

Harry rollte mit den Augen ud legte einen Finger auf die Zeitung, adele tat es ihm gleich und sie warteten darauf da Dumbledore die Worte sagte, um in zu aktivieren.

„Godric Hollow!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Sie landete mit einem plumps und Harry spüren wie der Schulleiter nach ihm griff, während er stolperte. Dankbar darüber das er nicht gefallen is, drehte es sich um und konnte Aldele sehen, die boshaft grinst.

„OK, das war nicht würdevoll, gut?" schnaubte Harry.

„Auf den Besen bist du besser, wenn ich das recht verstanden habe," kicherte Adele und veranlasste so, das Harry rot wurde.

„Harry?" fragte Dumbledore versuchsweise und Harry drehte sich zu ihn, bevor des dem blick der blauen Augen folgte.

Vor Harrys Augen lag eine kleine Ruine, die einmal sein zu Hause war. Dort war also ihr ersten Stopp. Die Vögel sangen leise und der Wind blies ruhig, es schien, als wenn die zeit stehen bleiben würde. Harry betrachtete dir Ruine und bekannte Bilder liefen vor seinem inneren Augen ab. Er hörte wie sein Mutter schrie, er hörte wie sein Vater schrie, das sie Laufen sollte, dann das grüne Licht. Er blinzelte schnell mit den Augen und versuchte sie tränen zu unterrücken die sich gebildet hatten.

„Harry?" sagte Dumbledore leise und griff nach seiner Hand, aber Harry zog sie weg. Er wollte dies hier tun und er musste es alleine tun. Er ging ´langsam auf die Ruine zu, die als Kind sein zu Hause sen sollte. Sein ganze Körper zitterte., als er die Treppe empor ging und schaute in die Eingangshalle. Die Tür war aus den Angeln gehoben und die Farbe blätterte ab. Das gestammte Dach fehlte und eine Mauern waren eingestürzt. Er ging langsam in die Halle und wusste, das seine zwei Begleiter dicht hinter ihm waren.

Die Küche war das erste was Harry entdeckte, man konnte noch die Reste der zerrissenen gelben Vorhänge sehen. Hier waren die Wände noch nicht zusammengebrochen oder rissig, wie im Rest des Hauses. Das einzige was noch einigermaßen zu erkennen war, war ein Muggelofen, der Rest war zerstört. Harry Augen fixierten einen Punkte neben der Tür nd er wusste, das dort sein Vater gestorben war. Er hatte es gesehen, jedes Mal, wenn ihm ein Dementor zu nahe kam.

Er konnte nicht länger hinschauen, kniff seine Augen zusammen und holte tief Luft, bevor er Richtung Treppe ging.

„Harry ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie sicher…" Dumbledore kam nicht weiter, denn Harry kletterte die Kaputte Treppe empor. Der Schulleiter wusste das er es sehen wollte, sehen musste. Er zog schnell seinen Zauberstab und fixierte die Treppe, die Harry jetzt weiter hinaufkletterte.

Er stoppte direkt oben an der Treppe, vor einer Kaputten Tür, die nur angelehnt war. Seine Atem ging schnell, laut und zackig. Albus und Adele traten neben ihn und nahmen je eine Hand. Er zitterte so sehr, das er sie kaum bemerkte. Seine Augen brannten und er versuchte die Tränen zu bekämpfen. Seine Herz schlug so schnell, als sei er Meilenweit gelaufen.

„Lass es raus, Harry," flüsterte Adele und Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Halt es nicht zurück, es ist nicht gesund."

Harry Schultern bebten. Er konnte nicht in das Zimmer gehen. „Wo sind sie begraben?" fragte er mit heiser Stimme.

„Ich zeige es dir. Komm, mein junge." Dumbledore nahm seine hand und ging mit im wieder die Treppe hinunter und aus den haus hinaus. Sie gingen durch den verwilderten Garten, bis zu einem verwitterten Eisentor. Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und sprach eine komplizierte Formel, dann öffnete sich das Tor quietschend.

Es gab viele Grabsteine auf diesem Friedhof und anhand der Sterbedaten, konnte Harry erkennen wie viele Potter schon durch die Hand von Voldemort gestorben waren. Schließlich stoppte Dumbledore und Harry sah ihn an. Der Schulleiter konnte die Verzweiflung in seinen grünen Augen sehen. Er legte ihn einen Hand auf die Schulter, und drehte ihn zu sich, mit der anderen strich er leicht über die Wange des Jungen, bevor er mit der Hand auf den weißen Marmorstein zeigte.

Harry blieb die Luft weg. Jetzt wusste er es. Jetzt wusste er, was er sein ganzes Leben gefürchtet hatte. Jetzt wusste er, das sie Tot waren. Jeder hatte ihn das gesagt. Aber es zu sehen; für alle Ewigkeiten in einen Stein geschrieben; das war zu viel. Das war zu viel, seine Beine fingen an zu zittern und gaben nach. Er sang auf die Knie und hatte das gefühl, ds sein Herz in Stücke gerissen wurde.

„Nein… nein… nein." Flüsterte er immer und immer wieder. Albus und Adele knieten sich neben ihm.

„Es wir alles gut Harry, wir sind für dich da," versuchte Albus ihn zu beruhigen. „Lass es raus, weine, weine für die, die du verloren hast. Es ist nicht falsch daran."

Harry Schultern zitterten und er weinte und lies einen kleinen Schrei in die Luft hinaus. Harry klammerte sich an den Schulleiter und den Vampir, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Als ob er die Welt untergehen würde, wenn er sie los lassen würde.

„Oh Gott," seufzte Harry. "Bitte lasst mich nicht allein. Bitte , nicht allein lassen."

„Wir werden dich nicht alleine lassen, Harry," sagte Adele beruhigend, der selbst die Tränen über die Wange liefen. Dies war der wirkliche Harry Potter. Dieser zerbrochene und hoffnungslose junge Mann. Nicht der Junge- der- Lebte, wie die Menschen ihn nach den ersten Sieg über Voldemort getauft hatte. Nun konnte auch adele sehen, das er wirklich trauerte, auch wenn sie ihn noch nicht lange kannte. Niemand konnte nachvollziehen, was er alles verloren hatte. Niemand konnte wirklich verstehen, wie alleine er sie fühlte. Sogar Adele, konnte es nur zu einem teil nachvollziehen. Auch wenn sie genauso einen großen Verlust hatte, konnte sie es nicht annähernd nachvollziehen.

„Es ist gut Harry. Er wird alles wieder gut, das verspreche ich dir," sagte Dumbledore beruhigend.

„WIE?" schrie Harry und riss sich vom älteren Mann los. „WIE KANN ALLES WIEDER GUT WERDEN? ICH WILL NICHT STERBEN! ICH MÖCHTE NICHT DAS ALLES , FÜR DAS SIE GEKÄMPFT HABE; UMSONST WAR! SIE SIND GESTORBEN, DAMIT ICH LEBEN KANN!" schrie Harry mit wehenden Händen, vor den Grab seiner Eltern. „UND WAS MACH ICH? ICH LASSE IHN GEWINNEN! ICH HABE MICH VON IHNEN FANGEN LASSEN. UND JETZT, JETZT HABE ICH ALLES RUINIERNT: Wie kann ich ihnen jemals gegenüberstehen?" Harry wurde immer leiser und hatte am Ende seinen kopf in der Schulter von adele vergraben, während sie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Dumbledore war geschockt und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Der Junge gab sich selbst die Schuld. Egal, was e als Schulleiter oder Snape gemacht hatte, er gab sich selbst die Schuld, an der gegenwärtigen Lage. Dumbledore konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Harry auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war, aber würde es nicht zulassen, das er weiter so dachte. Dumbledore rutschte ein Stück auf seine Knien näher, griff Harry an den Oberarm und drehte ihn zu sich, damit ein ihn in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Harry hör mir zu und höre mir gut zu," sagte er verärgert und starrte den Jungen an. „Nicht von allen war deine Schuld. Du bist nur ein Kind. Ich habe dich dort hingeschickte. Ich war für die Schutzzauber verantwortlich. Dieser Bastart hat die entführt, als du geschlafen hast. Was wolltest du dagegen tun? Den ganzen Sommer über Wachbleiben? Es gib nicht, was du hättest tun können. Viele Zauberer, die älter und erfahrenen waren, haben sie von Lucius Malfoy fangen lassen. Dies ist nicht deine Schuld und ich werde es dir immer und immer wieder sagen, bis du die Wahrheit siehst. Verstehst du mich?"

Harry rot geweinte Augen weiteten sich und er nickte. Er hatte seinen Schulleiter noch nie so reden gehört. „Ja!" flüsterte er.

„Ich habe dich wirklich gern, Harry," sagte Dumbledore herzlich. „Und ich werde alles tun was ich kann, um dir da durch zu helfen."

Harry studierte einen Moment lang die Augen des Schulleiters und warf sich dann in seine Arme. „Ich danke dir!" schniefte er. „Danke!" Dumbledore drückte ihn fester an sich und sah Abele mit tränen verweinten Augen an.

Schließlich löste sich Harry von Albus und sah Adele an. „Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er sie leise. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie sah kurz zum Schulleiter und dann wieder zu ihm, bevor sie nickte.

„Absolut!"

„Ich danke dir!" sagte Harry und steckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Dann drehte sie sich zu Dumbledore und nahmen sich gegenseitig in den Arm.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

_So das war es mal wieder. ich hoffe das es euch gefallen aht und ihr mir meine paar Fehler verzeiht, denn das Chap war nicht betagelesen. So wenn ich es schaffe bekommt ihr schnell ein neues, aber wie ich mich kenne, kommt wieder etwas dazwischen._

_Bis dann euer Bärchen. _


	4. Umwandelung

_Hey Ihr!!!_

_Ich bin wieder da. Ich habe zwar meinen Rechner eine Komplettkur verpasst, aber ich war diesmal schlaauer. Ich habe meine fertigen Chape, auf der E-Mail Seite gespeichert. _

_Auch wenn ich die beiden letzten Chaps nur auf dem Papier stehen habe, bekommt ihr schon das vierte. Ich habe zwar noch kein World auf meinem Rechner, aber ich habe es geschafft, die Seite zu speicher, fragt mich aber nicht wie, ich kann e euch nicht sagen. _

_Wie immer gehört nicht mir und ich danke auch meinen Beta, _Asrael- Engel des Todes  
_der sich zu Zeit die Arbeit macht und meineFF verbessert, denn ich muß gestehen, das ich ohne World aufgeschmissen bin. Aber ichwollte euch auc nicht warten lassen. _

_Olaf74: So ich hoffe das dir das 4.Chap gefällt. den du kannst es gleich lesen. _

Amylin Christin: Ich hoffe das es jetzt besser ist. Ich habe einen Beta-leser. den ich zur Zeit nicht beneide. den er hat meine Chap´s in rohzustand bekommen, denn wie schon gesagt, habe ich zur Zeit kein Wolrd auf minem Rechner. Ja der Trankprofessor. ich denke er wird uns alle noch überraschen.

kiwi: Habe mich un das Problem gekümmert., hoffe das es jetzt beser ist.

Andy1991:Die Reaktion wirst du gleich erfahren, Einfach lesen. Ich hoffe das es dir gefallen wird.

Asrael- Engel des Todes:DANKE! DANKE! DANKE!!

Istariol: Ich habe jetzt einen Beta. Also dürfte es nicht mehr so schlimm sein. Aber auch wenn, ich habe auch schon FF´s gelesen, wo man wirklich schwer an den Schreibweise zu knacken hatte.

Delenn Dumbledore: Gut ich sehe ein, das die ersten drei Chap´s ncht so gut waren, von der Rechtschreibeung aus gesehen. Aber das hat ja jetzt ein ende. den sie sind ab diesen Chap Beta gelesen. Wenn du immer nch Probleme damit hast, dann gehe einfach zurück und suche dir eine andere geschichte. Denn ich schreibe weil es mir Spaß macht.

teddylonglong: Hey du!! Ich bin einer deine Schwarzleser!!! Ich gestehe es. Da ich jetzt einen Beta habe, sollt das mit der Schreibung vorbei sein. Auch wenn ich meinen Beta nicht beneide. im Moment.

So ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim lesen. bis danneuer Bärchen.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**_

_**Harry Potter und die Rune des zwangs**_

_**Kapitel 4**_

_**Die Umwandlung**_

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**_

Sie kamen im Büro des Schulleiters an. Die beiden Jugendlichen hielten sich immer noch fest bei den Händen, als könnte das loslassen die Entscheidung beeinflussen. Dumbledore trat an den Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein, rief den Tränkemeister, der auch schon fast im selben Moment aus den Kamin trat. Er sah wie die beiden sich bei den Händen hielten und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich nehme an, sie haben eine Entescheidung getroffen, Potter?" fragte er ruhig.

Harry sah kurz zu Adele und nickte dann flüchtig. „Ja, habe ich, Sir. Danke für ihre Hilfe."

„Hilfe?" fragte Adele neugierig.

Harry errötete. „Ich denke das es eine Sache zwischen mir und dem Professor ist!" sagte er ängstlich und Snape dankte innerlich Merlin., das der Junge doch etwas Verstand hatte.

„Ich lass mir das später erklären," sagte Adele und grinst ihren Vater an.

„Das bezweifle ich," antwortete Snape und grinst genauso zurück.

„Ich meinte auch von Harry," schnaubte sie.

Snape schenkte Harry ein Lächeln. „Ich weiß," sagte er einfach und Harry begann zu lachen.

„Was geschieht nun," fragte Adele und ihr Gesicht wurde ernst. Harry schluckte nervös, währen Dumbledore und Snape, sich leise zu unterhalten schienen.

„Für die Bindung, muss er seine Magie verwenden," sage Snape ruhig.

„Die Wandlung muss zu erst geschehen," sagte Dumbledore nüchtern und Harry wurde aschfahl.

„Kann… kann das noch einige Tage warten. I… ich brauche nur drei Tage." Stammelte Harry. „Ich werden nicht den Schwanz einziehen. Wenn ich sage das ich das mache, dann mache ich das auch. Ich brache nur einige Tage. Ich muss es Ron, Hermine und Ginny erklären."

„Und das dauert drei Tage?" fragte Snape und erhobenen Brauen.

„Ja," sagte Harry unverblümt. „Einen Tag, damit ich den Mut finde, um sie zu fragen. Einen anderen, um es wirklich zu tun und denn dritten, damit sie sich entscheiden können, ob sie überhaupt noch mal mit mir reden wollen." Adele drückte seine Hand stärker.

„Ich bin sicher, das ihre Freunde das verstehen werden, Potter,"

„Ich hoffe es auch," sagte Harry. „Aber ich weiß was Ron, über Wehrwölfe und andere Kreaturen denkt. Für ihn sind alle gefährlich. Hermine ist Muggelgeboren und bei ihr kann man nie wissen. Aber was Ginny angeht, das sie angepisst ist, weil ich mich mit jemand anderen binde," sagte er zuckend, währen Adele über das Gesicht kicherte.

„Ihre Sprache, Potter!"

Albus Augen funkelten, währen er nur ruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. „Ich denke das wir ihm noch einige Tage geben können, Severus." Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Harry. „Du musste dich spätestens zwei Tage nach der Wandlung Binden. Den ohne das Gift ihn dir, bist du mit der Rune des Zwangs in deinem Geist, in einer weit größeren Gefahr."

Harry nickte. „Ich verstehe," sagte er ernst.

Dumbledore klatschte in seine Hände. „Wundervoll. Nun, wie ist es mit Abendessen?"

Harry drehte sich zu Adele. „Warum isst du heute Abend nicht mit deinem Vater?" schlug er ihr vor. „Du hast kaum Zeit mit ihm verbracht, seit du hier bist."

„Was wirst du tun?"

Harry sah Dumbledore flüchtig an. „Ich denke das es Zeit wird, das ich mich wieder in der Großen Halle sehen lasse."

„Definitiv ein Gryffindor," murmelte Snape.

„Gut, mein Junge," sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich. „Sollen wir?"

Harry nickte und stand auf, Adel noch immer an seiner Seite. „Danke für den heutigen Tag," sagte er leise zu ihr. Adele nickte, beugte sich leicht zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ich sehe dich später," flüsterte sie. Harry schenkte ihr ein letzte Umarmung, bevor er mit dem Schulleiter das Büro verließ.

Sie gingen ruhig vor sich hin und stoppten erst, als sie an der Tür waren. Hinter der Tür konnte man die Schüler hören, die mit dem Aberdessen begannen. Im Gegensatz zu einigen Gryffindors, habe ihn die anderen seit seinen Zusammenbruch vor zwei Wochen nicht gesehen, sie kannten nur das , was der Prophet geschrieben hatte.

„Kopf hoch, Harry," sagte Dumbledore weich, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und führte ihn, in den Raum. Die halle verstummte fast sofort und Hunderte von Augen waren auf in gerichtet. Dumbledore ignorierte es einfach und führte Harry zum Gryffindortisch.

„Harry!" rief Hermine und rannte auf ihn zu. Harry grinst seine Freundin an und versuchte sich von ihre wirren brauen Haaren zu befreien. Bevor er sich wirklich setzten konnte, wurde er auch noch von einige anderen, aus der obersten Klassenstufe umarmt. An einige Tischen explodieren die Gespräch, bei anderen waren es nur flüstern.

„Wie geht es dir Harry?"

„Wo bist du gewesen Harry?

„Was ist geschehen, Harry?"

So ging wes noch einige Minuten weiter, bevor Dumbledore Minerva ein Zeichen gab und sie gegen ihren Kelch schlug, damit Ruhe herrschte.

„Danke," sagte Dumbledore, nachdem es ruhig war. „Ich weiß das sie sich alle freuen, das Mr. Potter wieder da ist, aber möglicherweise geht es bitte ein bisschen leiser. Schließlich erholt sich Mr. Potter noch immer von seiner Krankheit."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und die Gespräche begannen, auch wenn nicht mehr ganz so laut. Die Mitschüler überflutete Harry, aber immer noch mit ihren fragen.

„Es war ein einfacher Virus," sagte Harry und nahm sich ein Brot, von der Platte. „Es geht mir besser jetzt," versuchte er ihnen zu versichern.

Nur Ron, Hermine und Ginny wussten mit Sicherheit, das dies nicht stimmte. Harry versicherte ihnen, das sie später reden würden. Die Halle war jetzt fast ruhig, denn alle waren mit dem Essen beschäftigt. Nachdem Harry sich noch etwas von den Braten genommen hatte, war er auch voll - Während er die anderen beobachtet, fragte er sich, worüber Snape und Adele vorn redeten. Er fragte sich, ob der Tränkemeister sie warnen würde. Sie hatte aber die Gedächtnisse von ihren Vater gesehen, also brauchte er sie nicht warnen, wie gefährlich sein Leben war.

„Bist du fertig, Harry?" fragte Ginny hinter ihn und er zuckte vor Schreck zusammen.

„Was? Oh ja Entschuldigung. Ich war gerade in meinen Gedanken." Er stand auf, sah sich in der Halle um, die schon fast leer war und ging mit den anderen hinaus. Sie waren gerade aus der Halle heraus, als er angesprochen wurde.

„He Potter," hörte man Draco Malfoy spottete. „Na ? Fühlst du dich besser? Alles auskuriert?"

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht, Malfoy." Antwortete Harry sarkastisch und verengte seine Augen.

„Tut es auch nicht," sagte Malfoy mit gedehnter Stimme, „aber ich bin sicher, dort gibt es einige die es genau wissen wollen, wie du dich fühlst." An Gesichtsausdruck konnte man genau sehen, das der Slytherin wusste, was im Sommer mit Harry geschehen war. Harry ballte seine Hände zu festen Fäusten zusammen, so das sich seine Fingernägel in den Handballen bohrte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" schrie Harry.

„Contushio!" schleuderte Malfoy seinen ersten Fluch los, aber nicht auf ihn, sondern auf Hermine. Malfoy wusste das jeglicher Fluch, den Jungen- der- Lebte, in Rage versetzten würde.

Harry wurde rot. "PORTEGO!" schier er und ein Schild erschien um seine Freunde. „Evertate „Steffa!"

„Caparacium!" schrie Malfoy und versuchte sich gleichzeitig unter Harry´s Flüchen zu ducken. Die restlichen Schüler stürmten aus der Halle.

„Petrificus Totales!" keuchte Harry und versuchte sein Schild aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Difindo!"

„Expelliarmus!" Harry´s Atmung wurde schwer, aber er konnte einfach nicht stoppen. Die Magie floss einfach so durch seine Hände.

„Regularis!" verwirrte Malfoy ihn.

„Difindo, Tarantellegra, Expelliarmus, Sturpo!" Malfoy sah aus, als würde er tanzen, als er Harry´s Flüchen auswich.

„HARRY HÖR AUF!" hörte man Dumbledore leistungsfähige Stimme, in der Eingangshalle. Harry presste seine Hände an die Brust, das Schild verblasste, während er sah, wie seine Freunde und die anderen ihn anstarrten.

Seine Brust hob sich, als er die besorgten Gesichter des Personals und die erschreckten Gesichter der jüngeren Schüler sah. Malfoy grinst wie Harry seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht führte, denn er blutete aus der Nase.

Er wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen, um einen Heilzauber zu sprechen.

„Denken sich nicht einmal daran, Potter!" sagte Snape, der auf der obersten Stufe der Kerkertreppe stand und genau wusste, was Harry gerade vor hatte.

Harry zog seine Hand mit Mühe zurück und kämpfte gegen seine Übelkeit an, die ihn gerade übermannte.

„Nun, kann mir jemand erklären, was hier los war?" fragte der Schulleiter ruhig.

„Es ist Malfoy´s Schuld. Er hat den ersten Fluch gesprochen. Harry hat sich nur verteidigt," antwortete Ron ihm, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Dumbledore wendete sich an den Slytherin, der den Schulleiter einfach nur anstarrte. „Ist das zutreffend, Mr.Malfoy?" Malfoy hob nur seine Nase in die Luft, also schaute Dumbledore zu Harry.

„Harry? Stimmt das?"

Harry schien einen Monet zu zögern und schaute dann mit müden Augen den Slytherin an. Dumbledore Augen weiteten sich, als Harry zu schwanken begann. „Er weiß es!" krächzte er leise.

Dumbledore Kopf peitschte herum und auch die anderen Personalmitglieder , schauten zum Malfoyerben. Malfoy, für seinen Teil, starrte einfach zurück.

„Verflucht," keuchte Harry, seine Knie gaben nach und er fiel zu Boden. Bevor er aber auf den Boden schlagen konnte, wurde er von zwei Armen ergriffen und vorsichtig abgelegt.

„Es ist gut, Harry," sagte Adele und kam seinen Gesichte etwas näher. „Versuche dich zu entspannen."

„Es war dumm von mir," murmelte Harry.

„Ja, aber wie mir mein Vater gesagt hat, ist das Programm bei dir," sagte Adele geradeaus. Um sich herum konnte sie die Schüler flüstern hören, die sich alle fragte, wer das Mädchen sein. Ron, Hermine und Ginny, waren etwas von ihrem Aussehen betäubt und begannen sich nun auch zu bewegen.

„Mr.Malfoy! Das gibt hundert Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und einen Monat Strafarbeit bei Mr.Filch, für das Angreifen eines unbewaffneten Schülers," sagte Dumbledore fest.

„Er war nicht unbewaffnet," protestierte Malfoy.

Dumbledore griff in sein Tasche und zog Harry´s Zauberstab heraus. „Und was bitte ist das?"

Malfoy sah zu Harry, sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich, wie bei einem Fisch. Dann bemerkte er, was er in der Hitze des Duells übersehen hatte, das Harry keinen Zauberstab hatte. Es war erstaunlich, wenn nicht erschreckend und jeder der in der Nähe stand, trat nervös einige Schritte zurück.

„Ich möchte, das die Eingangshalle, sofort geräumt wird," rief Dumbledore. „Jeder geht zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Es gibt eine sofortige Speerstunde!" Die Schüler standen, mit dümmlichen Gesicht, da und sahen zuwischen den Schulleiter und Harry, hin und her.

„BEWEGUNG!" brüllte Snape und verscheuchte die Schüler.

„Professor?"

„Miss Granger, Mr. und Miss Weasley. Harry wird ihnen morgen alles erklären. Ich werde sie nach den Frühstück, zu seinem Zimmer bringen. Sind sie damit einverstanden?" Dumbledore stellte zwar die Fragen, aber sein Ton verriet ihnen, das er keine Wiederrede gab. Nachdem die drei Gryffindors Harry und der unbekannten Frau, einen flüchtigen Blick schenkten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

Dumbledore und Snape wartete, bis die Halle leer war, bevor sie an Harry herantraten. Beide knieten sich neben Harry und betrachteten Adele, die mit den Kopf schüttelte.

„Harry?"

Harry Augen trafen die von Dumbledore, er konnte Enttäuschung, Schmerz und Zorn erkennen. „Es tut mir Leid, Albus. Ich habe versucht dagegen an zu kämpfen, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft."

„Ich gut mein Junge. Ich weis das es schwer ist." Dumbledore strich sein verschwitztes Haar zur Seite. „Denkst du, das du aufstehen kannst?"

„Ja," sagte Harry , als er sein Beine aufgestellte hatte. Adele half ihn dann sich aufzusetzen. Er fiel fast sofort wieder um, aber er hatte ja, zwei starke Arme die ihn hielten.

„Danke," sagte Harry, aber der Tränkmeister ließ ihn nicht los. Wie sich herausstellte, war es auch richtig so, den er schwankte ganz schön, auf den Weg in sein Räume.

Schließlich setzt Snape ihn auf den Sofa ab. Dumbledore bestellte in der Zwischenzeit Tee in der Küche, während Abele ein feuchtes Tuch aus den Badezimmer holte, um Harry das Blut abzuwischen.

Snape wartete bis Adele mit den Tuch, im Gesicht des Junge- der- Lebte wie man ihn nannte, fertig war. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich, als er bemerkte, das die beiden sich doch füreinander zu interessieren schienen. Möglicherweise schien es doch mehr in dieser Verbindung, für sein Tochter zu geben, als er angenommen hatte.

Er beobachtete, wie Harry nach Adele´s Hand griff, als sie fertig war und er die Augen wieder öffnete. „Danke," sagte er leise. Adele lächelte ihn an, bevor sie sich erhob, um das Tuch wieder ins Badezimmer zu bringen.

Snape´s Gedanken gingen zwanzig Jahre zurück, als er das erste mal, Kadali getroffen hatte. Es nur einige Tage bedauert, bis die zwei mehr als nur Händchen hielten. Es war zwar keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick, aber fast. Er fragte sich, ob er an den Vampirgenen lag oder Adele das Beste aus der Situation machen wollte. Sie kam an den Tisch zurück, nahm eine Tasse und reichte sie Harry, dann setzte sie sich neben ihn und lehnte sich leicht an ihn. Möglicherweise war es auch das Schicksal, dieser zwei Jungendlichen. Möglicherweise würde mehr aus dieser Bindung werden, als sie gedacht haben.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Harry war am nächsten Morgen immer noch erschöpft, als Dumbledore sein Freunde zu ihn brachte. Als sie eintraten, aß Harry gerade sein Toast und er konnte sehen das sie nervös waren, besonders die Mädchen. Sie hatten Heute bestimmte keinen guten Tagesbeginn, nachdem was gestern geschehen war. Er hatte gestern keine andere Wahl, er wurde von dieser verdammten Rune beeinflusst. Er konnte sogar jetzt noch spüren, wie die Rune sein Finger kippeln ließ. Die Zeit wurde also eng.

„Guten Morgen, Harry," sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Guten Morgen, Albus," sagte er mit all zu großer Begeisterung. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als ihr Freund den Vornamen des Schulleiters verwendete.

„He, Harry," sagte Ron, setzte sich neben seinen Freund und nahm sich eines der Muffins aus den Korb, der auf den Tisch stand.

„Man Ronald, du hast gerade gegessen!" schimpft Hermine und sie Spannung die sich im Zimmer aufgebaut hatte, verflog. Harry und Ginny konnten nur kichern.

„Ja, aber ich bin ein wachsender Junge," murmelte Ron und biss in den Muffin.

„Geistreich nicht?" sagte Ginny und verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Ich überlasse es jetzt dir, Harry. Wenn etwas ist, weist du ja, wie du mich erreichen kannst," erklärte ihm Albus, aber man konnte in seinen Augen die Neugier sehen.

„Ist gut, Albus. Danke."

Dumbledore schenkte den drei Gryffindors einen Blick, den sie vorsichtig werden lies, bevor er durch das Porträt verschwand.

Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort, in den nächsten Minuten und Harry verwirklichte, das er beginnen musste. „Ich weis, das ich euch das meister erklärt habe, was über dem Sommer geschehen ist, aber ich habe auch einige Sachen für mich behalten," sagte er traurig.

„Nach gestern Abend, würde ich sagen das da noch mehr ist," schalt Ginny ihn leicht. Harry´s Augen schlossen sich und er reagierte nicht auf das leichte Schnauben. „Als mich Lucius Malfoy im Sommer entführt hatte, schlitzte er mit eine Rune in die Haut, als Art Folterung," begann er langsam und leise.

"Das hätte ich nie gedacht," murmelte Hermine.

Harry sah kurz zu ihr, bevor er fortfuhr. „Die Rune, die er mir einritzte, wird Rune des Zwangs genannt. Sie gibt mir magische Stärke, aber sie zwingt mich auch Magie zu verwenden. Sobald ich beginne meine Magie zu verwenden, kann ich es nicht mehr stoppen."

„Darum hat dich Dumbledore also gestern angeschienen?" fragte Ginny und Harry nickte nur.

„Normalerweise würde das schon allein ein großes Problem sein."

„Was du nicht sagst," sagte Ron, nachdem er seinen Muffin beendet hatte und nach einen Apfel griff.

Harry ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort. „Aber, er hatte den Dolch, den er benutz hatte, mit einen Trank getränkt. Dieser Trank enthielt Gift. Es schwächt mich jedes Mal, wenn ich Magie verwende. Die Rune zwang mich die ganze Zeit meine Magie zu verwenden und jedes Mal schwächte mich das Gift, bis ich fast gestorben wäre."

„Merlin," keuchte Ginny. Ron und Hermine konnten nur ihren Mund aufsperren.

„Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt? Warum hast du uns vorher nichts gesagt?" fragte Hermine leicht aufgebracht.

„I… ich konnte nicht," stammelte Harry.

„Also was für einen Plan hat Dumbledore? Du kannst die Runen die in dein Haut geritzt wurden, nicht rückgängig machen. Nun ich wette, das der Trank auch nicht gestoppt werden kann," schlussfolgerte die muggelgeborene Hexe.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf , stand auf du ging zum Fenster hinüber. „Es gibt einen Weg, den Trank zu stoppen. Er muss mit Magie und einen anderen Trank neutralisiert werden, aber…"

„Aber…!" sagte Ginny ungeduldig.

„Man kann es nicht machen, solange mein Herz noch schlägt."

„Gut, kann man dein Herz nicht einfach ein paar Minuten stoppen?" fragte Ron einfallsreich.

„Nein, es würde länger dauern, als ein paar Minuten und dann würde mein Herz nicht wieder beginnen zu schlagen."

„Verdammt, was haben die vor, dich zu töten?" fragte Hermine mit sarkastischer Stimme.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr. „Nein, die werden mich Wandeln," sagte er ruhig.

„WAS?" das Echo von Ron, hätte man sicher in der Großen Halle hören können.

„Was zu Hölle meinst du mit Wandeln?" brauste Hermine auf.

„Du bist die hellst Hexe in deinem Alter, was denkst du also, was ich meine?" fragte Harry gedehnt und konnte nicht verstecken das es ihm weh tat, wie seine Freunde reagierten.

„Bist du verrückt!" sagte Ron unverblümt.

„Herzlichen Dank auch Ron."

„Was ist mit der Rune des Zwangs?" fragte Ginny.

Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Ich soll mich außerdem Binden. Sie hilft mir, die Rune zu steuern."

„BINDEN?" schrie Ron irritiert.

„SIE?" kam es nur von Hermine.

„Wer?" Ginny Augen vor misstrauen verengt. Harry wusste das sie noch Gefühle für ihn hatte, aber das würde ihm nicht helfen.

„Ich," sagte Adele, die in der Tür stand, denn keiner außer Harry hatte sie gesehen.

Die drei Gryffindore peitschten herum und starrten den Neuankömmling an.

„Eine Snape?" sagte Ron plötzlich erstickend.

Adele blickte zu Harry, mit einem flüchtigen boshaften Grinsen. „Ist die Ähnlichkeit wirklich so groß? Persönlich sehe ich das nicht so."

Harry schnaubte und nickte. „Oh ja, sie ist da."

Hermines Augen verengten sich und sie sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Um, Entschuldigung. Aber wer zu Hölle bist du?" Auch wenn die Frage höflich begann, endete sie zweifellos nicht so, während Ginny sie anstarrte.

„Oh Entschuldigung. Ich bin Adele. Adele Klamath-Snape."

Über Ron´s Lippen kam immer und immer wieder, leise „Snape" . Hermine, war da etwas anders, ihr fiel wie Harry gleich der Name auf. „Klamath. Wie der Klamath Clan?"

Adele nickte.

„Was zur Hölle ist der Klamath Clan?" fragte Ron leise.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Meine Güte Ron; wach auf! Über was haben wir geredet? Vampire! Sie sind Vampire!"

Ron Augen weiteten sich und er rutschte, auf den Sofa, weiter Richtung Tür. Adele rollte mit den Augen und ging näher zu Harry.

„Sind die immer so?" fragte Adele mit angehobenen Augenbrauen, die ihrem Vater Konkurrenz machen könnten.

Harry zuckte nur hilflos.

„Ich mag das nicht, Harry," sagte Hermine und blickte flüchtig zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich mag diese Lösung wirklich nicht."

„Verdammt, dort gibt es nichts, was wir sonst tun können," sagte Harry. „Entweder ich Wandel mich oder es ist ein Lotteriespiel."

„Sechs hier von und ein halbes Dutzend davon," murmelte sie.

„Ich gebe ihr Recht, Freund. Ich…, Ich weis nicht? Ein Vampir? Sie sind gefährlich!" stammelte Ron und rutschte noch weiter Richtung Tür, aber ohne vom das er von Sofa fiel.

Er sah zu Ginny, die ihn nur kalt ansah. „Ich werde dich auch verlassen, Harry; soll ich?" Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. „Viel Glück!" sagte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg und verlies das Zimmer durch das Porträt.

„Hermine? Ron?" fragte er flehend.

Hermine stand auf, um Ginny zu folgen und zog Ron hinter sich her. „Du solltest wirklich gut darüber nachdenken, Harry. Es könnte dein Leben ruinieren."

„Meine Leben ist bereits ruiniert, Hermine. Verstehst du den nicht?" Harry Augen füllte sich wieder mit Tränen und er wurde wütend auf sie.

„Es ist dein Leben, Harry. Tue, was auch immer du tun willst." Sagte Hermine und ging mit Ron.

„Habe ich überhaupt eine Wahl?" flüsterte Harry und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster, um hinaus zu starren. Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen ist. Er wusste bereits, das es nicht gut laufen würde, aber das es noch schlimmer werden würde, hätte er nicht gedacht, sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt.

„Sie werden es verstehen," sagte Adele, legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Harry legte sein Arme und ihre Schulter und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren schwarzen Haaren.

„Dela," flüsterte er und benutzte den Namen, den ihr Vater immer benutzte. „Warum muss immer alles so schwer sein?"

„Wenn es einfach wäre, würde es jeder tun," antwortete Adele sanft.

Harry schnaubte. „In diesem Fall würde ich glücklich sein, wenn ich es mit jemanden teilen könnte."

„Nein, würdest du nicht! Du würdest es niemanden anderes wünschen," sagte Adele bewusst.

Harry löste sich und starrte sie an. „Du kennst mich kaum. Wie zur Hölle kannst du das wissen?" fragte er ungläubig.

Adele schenkte ihn ein lächeln. „Du und ich, sind uns sehr ähnlich, Harry Potter." Sagte sie weich. Harry starrte sie einen Moment lang an, bevor er etwas tat, was er nie zuvor getan hatte. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ein Mädchen, ohne erst darüber nachzudenken. Es war einfach wundervoll. Er zog sie fest an sich und fuhr mit seine Fingern durch ihr Haar, währen sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken legte. Ihre Lippen waren weich und sie schmeckten noch Pfefferminz und Kupfer. Kupfer? Mit diesen Gedanken löste er sich und sah die grinsende Adele an.

„Du wirst er schaffen," versprach sie.

Harry lächelte. „Ohne Zweifel werde ich das."

„Was willst du mit den Rest des Tages anfangen?" fragte Adele vorsichtig. Sie löste sich aus seinen Armen und ging zu Tisch, um sich eine Orange aus der Schlüssel zu nehmen.

Harry zögerte einen Moment. „Ich denke, das wir beginnen sollten," sagte er leise. Das veranlasst Adele dazu, sich schlagartig zu drehen und sich ihm gegenüber zustellen.

„Was?"

„Ich bin bereit anzufangen."

„Harry… ich…, du musst jetzt nicht hetzten, nur weil deine Freunde komplette Hornochsen sind. Du hast gesagt, das du drei Tage brauchst. Du kannst noch einen Tag warten, wenn du ihn brauchst."

Arry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war der Tag, den ich Ron und den anderen zum Nachdenken geben wollte, aber ich habe das Gefühl, das ich ihn nicht brauchen werde. Sie haben ja ziemlich deutlich gemacht, was sie darüber denken. Ich möchte es hinter mich bringen. Es wir einige Tage dauern, um es durchzuführen und ich das Gefühl, das wir nicht mehr viel Zeit haben."

„Bist du dir Sicher, Harry?" fragte Adele zögerlich.

„Absolut sicher," sagte Harry nickend.

Adele schenkte ihn ein annehmendes Lächeln, wie schon vor ein paar Tagen und nickte. „Geh schon mal in den Krankenflügel,. Ich werde meinen Vater und Albus holen und wir werden uns da treffen."

Harry nickte und Adele verließ das Zimmer.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Harry saß mit nervös kneteten Händen auf den Rand es Bettes und beobachtete Poppy Pomfrey dabei, wie sie alles vorbereitete. Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Poppy öffnete sie. Herein kamen, Albus, Snape, Adele und Minerva McGonagall.

Harry Augen weiteten sich, als er den Kopf seiner Hauses sah.

„Sie weiß alles, Harry," sagte Dumbledore und legte ihn beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir brachen eine vierte Person um den Zauber zu sprechen und sie ist die einzige, der ich bei dieser Sache traue."

Harry nickte steif und zuckte zusammen, als Adele sein Hand nam. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, das sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. „Nervös?" fragte sie sanft und er nickte. „Hör mir jetzt genau zu. Ich werde dir jetzt erklären was ich machen werde. Zuerst einmal, werden wir es dir bequem machen, da dies einige Zeit dauert." Harry errötete leicht.

„Ich werde dich dann beißen und du wirst fühlen wie du schwächer und schwächer wirst. Versuche bitte, nicht da gegen an zu kämpfen, okay?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wird es weh tun?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nur am Anfang," antwortete Snape ihm und sein Augen weiteten sich etwas.

„In dem Moment, in den ich merk das dein Herz aufhört zu schlagen, werde ich dir mein Blut zuführen und die Wandlung ist vollzogen. Sobald du genug getrunken hast, wird mein Vater dir den Trank geben; dann wird er mit den anderen zusammen die Beschwörung sprechen." Adele zögerte etwas und Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich werde dich nicht anlügen, aber das wird weh tun. Wir sind nicht sicher, wie das Gift aus deinem Körper kommt, aber wir denken, das es nicht angenehm wird." Erklärte Snape.

Harry blickte zum Tränkemeister und stellte fest, das es das Thema war, über das die beiden gestern gesprochen hatte, als er in der Großen Halle zu Abend gegessen hatte.

Der Junge- der- Lebte holte tief Luft. „Lassen sie uns anfangen," sagte er freudig und ignorierte die besorgten blicke der vier Erwachsenen im Raum.

Adele setzte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes, je ein Bein auf jeder Seite und legte eine Kissen zwischen sich. „Komm her," sagte sie sanft und Harry sah ihr tief in die Augen als er sich in ihre Richtung bewegte. „Lege dich, in die Kissen zurück und den Kopf auf mein Schulter."

Harry tat das, was sie sagte und versuchte sich zu entspannen, während er ihren warmen Atem an sein Hals spürte. Sie legte sanft die Arme um ihn und begann weich seinen hals zu küssen. „Entspann dich," sagte sie. Harry schloss seine Augen und holte tief Luft. Er spürte wie die Küsse weiter seinen Hals hinunter gingen, bevor er merkte das ihre Eckzähne und sein Haut reibten. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er keuchte, als er spürte wie die Zähne sein Haut durchbohrten und sich tiefer in den Hals gruben, um sie pulsierende Schlagader zu treffen. Als der erst Blut aus seinem Körper gezogen wurde konnte er nicht anderes, ein Schauer lief über seinem Rücken. Adle zog ihn dichter zu sich, mir der einen Hand streichelte sie jetzt sein Haar und die andere hatte sie auf sein Herz gelegt.

Der Anfangsschmerz verflog und Harry war erleichtert. Man konnte das leichte saugen, an seinem Hals hören und das veranlasste Harry, sich weiter zu beruhigen. Minuten später konnte er seine Augen nicht mehr geöffnet halten, auch wenn er wollte und ließ sich in Adele´s Armen fallen. Sie saugte noch einen Moment weiter, bevor sich auch die Augen schloss und seufzte. Sie entfernte ihre Hand von seinem Herzen. Sie führte sie zu ihrem Mund, biss hinein und führte die blutende Wunde dann an Harry Mund, um ihm ihr Blut zu geben.

„Trink Harry," flüsterte sie sanft, während sie mit der anderen Hand immer noch durch sein Haar streichelte. „Komm, du kannst es," forderte sie ihm weiter auf.

Die Erwachsenen wurden nervöser, weil Harry kein Zeichen von sich gab, das er erwachte. Snape betrachtete den Schulleiter und konnte die Tränen in seinen blauen Augen sehen.

Plötzlich erschreckten sie sich. Harry begann zu husten und zog Adele´s Handgelenk zum Mund, um zu trinken. Adele streichelte ihn immer noch und setzte leicht Küsse auf sein Stirn, solange er trank. Sie sah ihn gut zehn Minuten zu, wie er trank, bevor sie ihre Hand zurückzog.

„Potter," sagte Snape, trat vor und hielt ihm einen Becher unter die Nase. Harry trank ihn Automatisch und bekam glasige Augen.

„Bereit?" fragte Dumbledore und die vier Erwachsenen erhoben ihren Zauberstab, während Adele den Jungen- der- Lebte feste in die Arme zog.

„Antonius expellus renato flintargus portifica, » sagte Dumbledore und die anderen zusammen.

Er geschah nichts und McGonagall, drehte sich zum Schulleiter. „Hat es funktioniert?" fragte sie zweifelhaft.

In dem Moment hörte man ein Ächzen von Harry, das immer lauter wurde, bis das Junge zu schreien begann.

„Dale, komm da bitte weg," knurre Snape und ließ Harry schweben, während er mit einen Arm sein Tochter zu sich zog. Es dauerte nicht lang und eine glühend schwarze Runen erschienen über Harry´s Körper. Die Runen rissen auf und einen Menge schwarze Flüssigkeit trat aus. Die Flüssigkeit durchtränkte die Lacken und Harry schrie immer noch.

„Dad?" wimmerte Adele und Snape nahm sie fest in die Arme.

Alle im Raum waren ruhig, vor Erstarrung und warteten darauf, das der Trank und die Beschwörung sein Arbeit beendete. Harry war schwach sehr schwach sogar, als er mit dem schreien aufhörte. Erlag dort, als wäre er Tot. Snape übergab seine weinende Tochter Poppy, ging schnell zum Bett hinüber, ritzte sich in sein Handgelenk und führte es zu Harry´s Mund, damit er trinken konnte.

„Komm Harry," sagte er und hoffte das der Junge trinken würde. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bevor Harry anfing, am Handgelenk zu saugen. Er drehte sich nach einen Minuten zu den anderen, während Harry immer noch saugte.

„Darum musste Harry sich Wandeln," sagte er zu McGonagall. „Der Verlust des Blutes hätte ihn getötet. Wir hätte es ihm in der Zeit nicht zuführen können. Es war auch kein normales Blut, das er während der Wandlung getrunken hat,, es war Dela´s Blut. Das Blut das den Tot mit sich trug."

„Du wusstest, das dies geschehen würde?" fragte Poppy neugierig.

Snape sah flüchtig zu Harry. „Ich habe mit schon so etwas ähnliches gedacht. Meine Vermutung war aber, das er den Trank erbrechen würde. Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie groß sein Schmerzen waren."

„Severus, das ist genug, lass mich," sagte Dumbledore und tauschte jetzt mit den Tränkemeister und gab Harry sein Blut.

Während Dumbledore Harry weiter Blut gab, ließ Snape ihn schweben und wartete bis Poppy den Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Sie ließ die Laken verschwinde und ersetzte sich durch saubere, bevor Snape ihn wieder hinunter ließ. Er erneutes schwenken von Poppy´s Zauberstab und Harry hatte saubere Kleidung an. Einen Moment später löste sich der Junge von Dumbledore und fiel in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

„Wir müssen ein Augen auf ihn halten, wenn er aufwacht. Er wird sich stark und gesund fühlen und mit Sicherheit die Zwangsrune vergessen," sagte Snape zu den anderen.

„Ich werde ein Augen auf ihn halten," sagte Adele ohne die Augen von dem schlafenden Jungen zu lassen.

„Ich bin sicher, das du das tust," sagte ihr Vater.

„Dann überlasse ich euch die erste Schicht. Ich habe da noch einige Gryffindor, mit denen ich mich mal ernsthaft unterhalten muss," sagte Dumbledore zu ihm.

Snape´s Augen lagen auf seine Tochter, die aber nicht aufblickte. Poppy schnaubte leicht, bevor sie den Raum verließ, offensichtlich enttäuschte darüber, das der Tränkemeister ihr die Arbeit abgenommen hatte. Minerva verabschiedete sich leise, offensichtlich erschüttert, über das was sie gerade miterlebt hatte. Snape legte eine Hand auf die Schulter und so vergingen auch einige Minuten.

„Dela?" Adele sah auf und ihr Vater konnte ihr Tränen sehen.

„Ich… hab das noch nie vorher getan," flüsterte sie.

„Jemand wandeln?" Adele nickte. Snape ergriff ihr Gesicht und streichelte über ihre Wange.

„Du warst großartig, Dela. Du hast sein Leben gerettet und er wird es dir auch später danken."

Adele sah auf die zusammengerollte Gestalt auf den Bett. „Ich brauche seinen Dank nicht," flüsterte sie.

Snape sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor er sein Tochter zu Kopfende des Bettes führte. „Bleib bei ihm, Dela. Ich denke ihr fühlt euch dann beide besser." Adel protestierte nicht. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre, legte ihren Kopf neben seinen auf den Bett und schloss die Augen.

"Versuche etwas zu schlafen," sagte Snape. „ich werde hier sein, wenn du erwachst," versprach er ihr. Minuten später schlief sie und Snape setzt sich auf den Sessel, der in der Ecke das Raums stand und beobachtete die beiden Jungendlichen.

* * *

So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat und ihr euch auch schon auf das nächst Chap freut. Ich hoffe das ich bis zum Nächsten auch schon wieder World habe, den ist es nicht so umständlich, wie jetzt.

Bis dann euer Bärchen.


	5. Lernen zu Lieben

**_HEY IHR ALLE!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Ich bin wieder da und bringe euch vor den Wochenende noch ein neues Chap, denn ich bin sicher, das einige vor euch ab Samstagnacht etwas besseres zu tun hat, als FF´s zu lesen. Ich gesteh , ich auch, den ich freu mic schon auf das Buch, auch wenn ic es schon gelesen habe._**

****

**_Si wie immer gehört nicht an der FF mir, auch wenn ich es mir manchmal wünsche und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Meinen Dank geht auch am meinen Betaleser AZRAEL der wieder einmal gut arbeit geleiste hat. _**

****

**_So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen_**

****

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP _**

**_Harry Potter und dir Rune des Zwangs_**

_**Kapitel 5**_

_**Lernen zu Lieben**_

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**_

Dumbledore fegte durch die Hallen Richtung Gryffindorturm, wo er wusste, das er genau die drei Gryffindor´s finden würde, die er suchte. Die Fette Dame schenkte dem Schulleiter ein lächeln und öffnete sich sofort, damit er den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten konnte, wo er sich schnell umblickte. Es waren viele Schüler hier, die ihre Hausaufgaben machten, Schach spielten oder Snape explodiert.

Er betrachtete die drei Jugendlichen vor dem Kamin und sein Augen verengten sich. Es wurde still im Gemeinschafsraum, als der Schulleiter auf die drei zeigte. „Kommen sie sofort mit," sagte er eisig.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny tauschten einen flüchtige Blick, aber sie hatten wirklich keinen andere Wahl. Sie standen schnell auf und folgte dem Schulleiter, während im Gemeinschaftsraum rege Gespräche aufkamen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Dumbledore stand ruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch, während er darauf wartete das die drei sich setzten.

„Professor Dumbledore?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig, nachdem sie beobachtete, wie sich der wütenden Blick, der normalerweise funkelnd blauen Augen, versuchte zu beruhigen.

„Nie, noch nie," begann Dumbledore. „in meinen über hundert Lebensjahren, habe ich jemals gedacht, das mich drei Menschen so enttäuschen könnten. Ihre Reaktion auf das, was Harry ihnen erklärte und seine Schmerzen, machen nicht krank. Ich frage mich, welche Art von Menschen sie sind."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, das er es ihnen erklärt hat," murmelte Ginny.

„HARRY HAT NICHT EIN WORT GESAGT," schrie Dumbledore die drei an. „Harry würde nie ein Wort darüber sagen," redete er mit ruhiger Stimme weiter. „Harry ist zu seinen Freunden immer loyal gewesen und das ist mehr, als man von ihnen behaupten kann."

„Aber ein Vampir, Professor," warf Hermine nervös ein. „Sicherlich, hätten sie noch etwas anders gefunden."

„Denken sie ich bin dumm, Miss Granger? Denken sie wirklich das ich so etwas machen würde, wenn es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte?"

„Nein," flüsterte Hermine. „Sicher nicht."

„Hat überhaupt jemand eine Idee, was geschehen würde, wenn Harry gestorben wäre? Voldemort würde gewinnen. Sie alle drei wissen, das Harry der einzige ist, der ihn besiegen kann und sie haben gesehen, was während des Duells mit Mr.Malfoy geschehen ist. Wie lange denke sie, könnte er dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber stehen?"

„Darüber haben wir nicht nachgedacht," versuchte Hermine es erneut, sie zu verteidigen.

„Sie haben noch nicht einmal versucht, darüber nachzudenken. Sie haben nur das gehört, was sie wollten und nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, was Harry durchmacht."

Dumbeldore ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen seufzte. „Gehen sie! Gehen sie alle drei! Ich kann es kaum noch aushalten, sie zu betrachten."

"Aber Professor…" begann Hermine, aber unterbrach, als Dumbledore aufstand und durch ein Porträt hinter seinen Schreibtisch verschwand und die drei alleine, wie betäubt sitzen ließ.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry schmerzte es überall. Seine Muskeln brannte, als er erwachte. Langsam drehte er sich auf den Rücken.

„Oh Mist, tut das weh," ächzte er.

Ein Kichern war das erste Zeichen, das er nicht allein im Zimmer war. Langsam drehte er sich in die Richtung der Quelle, aus der das Geräusch kam. Er blinzelte einige Male und ihm wurde vorsichtig sein Brille aufgesetzt.

„Hallo," flüsterte er.

Adele hob die Hand und streichelte sein Wange. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich dachte, das ich die Frage schon beantwortet hätte."

Adele kicherte wieder.

„Das hier wird helfen," sagte Snape. Harry sah zu ihm hinüber und erkannte das er zwei Phiolen mit Tränken in der Hand hatte.

Harry ächzte, aber nahm die Phiolen und entleerte sie. „Fühlte sich das immer so an?" fragte er.

„Die normale Wandlung? Nein aber so ähnlich ist es mir erklärt worden. Aber es war alles andere als normal, wenigstens zum Ende hin." Sagte Snape und setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.

„Nun, was gibt es sonst noch neues?" murmelte Harry.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was geschehen ist?" fragte Adele.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Nur den Anfang weis ich noch," sagte er etwas ängstlich und sein Gesicht nahm einen leichten Rotschimmer an.

„Warum bin ich eigentlich nicht überrascht," sagte Snape trocken.

„Dad!" schimpfte Adele, aber wendete sich dann an Harry, um es ihm zu erklären.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran, was danach geschehen ist," gab Harry zu.

„Nachdem sie Wandlung vollzogen war, hast du den Trank bekommen und wir habe die Beschwörung gesprochen." Snape zögerte einen Moment. „Das Ergebnis war ziemlich erschreckend, Harry. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich wiederholen kann."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es überhaupt wissen will. Aber offensichtlich hat es funktioniert oder?"

Snape nickte. „Ja hat es. Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

Harry´s Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich während er sich vorsichtig bewegte und sich aufsetzte. „Ja, ich fühle mich besser."

„Das ist gut zu hören, mein Junge," sagte Dumbledore erfreut, der gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Harry schnaubte. „Morgen Albus." Er gluckste und das aus triftigen Grund. Dumbledore hatte eine so grelle Roben, solche Farben hatte Harry noch nie gesehen. Adele sperrte ihren Mund auf und Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich, als ob er krank werden würde.

„Hast du dich heute Morgen im dunkeln angekleidet Albus?" fragte Snape spottend.

Dumbledore schenkte seinem Zaubertrankmeister ein bezauberndes Lächeln. „Ich habe gedacht, wir brauchen heute etwas Aufmunterung."

„Stört es dich nicht, das die anderen alle lachen?" fragte Adele neugierig.

Dumbledore lachte. „Normalerweise höre ich das nicht. Nur Harry lacht mir wirklich ins Gesicht," sagte er und zeigte auf den Jungen- der- Lebte, der immer noch vor sich hin gluckste. „Ich bin froh zu hören das es dir besser geht, mein Junge. Ich denke auch, das wir mit der Bindung nicht so lange warten sollten."

„Heute Abend dann?" fragte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte. „Wenn du dafür bereit bist."

Harry zuckte. „Das kommt dazu. Wir sind schon weit gekommen und so lange Dela keine Probleme damit hat."

Adele schüttelte den Kopf. „...wann immer du bereit dazu bist, Harry."

„Du solltest ihm das Buch geben," sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll zu Dumbledore. „Es würde besser sein, wenn er genau weiß, was auf in zukommt."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Ist es nicht wie eine normale Hochzeit, nur mit Magie? Jeder sagt etwas und zum Schluss wird der Zauber gesprochen."

„Nicht wirklich Potter," Snape schenkte den Schulleiter einen spitzten Blick. „Albus!" schnaubte er leise.

Dumbledore schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln, wühlte in seinen Taschen herum, zog ein Buch heraus und übergab es Harry.

„Du solltest dir Seite elf anschauen, Potter," riet der Tränkemeister ihm zu.

Harry blickte ihn fragend an, bevor er die genannte Seite im Buch aufschlug. Jeder der wusste was auf der Seite stand, betrachtete ihn nun mit Neugierde und auch Angst. Harry's Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder. Er wurde Rot im Gesicht und versuchte sein Gesicht zu verstecken.

„Nackt?" quietschte er.

„Wusstest du das nicht?" fragte Dumbledore unschuldig.

Harry betrachtete Snape. „Sie wussten es schon in der Nacht. Warum haben sie mir das nicht erklärt?"

„Aus zwei Gründen, Potter," sagte Snape einfach. „Erstens, war es nicht wirklich das Gespräch, was ich mit dir haben wollte und zweitens, würde das wirklich etwas an deine Entscheidung geändert haben?"

Harry sah erneut in das Buch, bevor er dann Adele ansah und mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nun, Nein. Aber… Nackt?"

Adele lachte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ich bin sicher das du nichts hast, was ich vorher noch nie gesehen habe."

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten," murmelte Harry und Snape sah mit erhoben Augenbrauen, seine Tochter an.

„Ihr benötigt auch zwei Zeugen," sagte Dumbledore.

„Dad, wird meiner sein."

„Super," seufzte Harry. "Snape sieht mich nackt, schon wieder. Das Leben könnte nicht schlechter sein."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte. „Oh, das tut er. Du musst auch noch einen wählen."

„Oh, das ist einfach. Albus kann es für mich sein."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Schulleiter wird das Ritual durchführen. Du musst also Professor McGonagall nehmen oder einen deiner Freunde."

„Verdammter Mist;" ächzte Harry und sah in den Himmel. „Hasst du mich?" murmelte er. „Ich weis das du es tust!"

„Was in der Welt reden sie da?" fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Muggelgott," sagte er einfach. „Er beantworte nie meine Frage. Ich denke das ich ihn verärgert habe."

Adele kicherte, weil sie wusste worüber Harry sprach. „Also, wen wählst du?"

„Nicht McGonagall, sie ist fast hundert und möchte nicht das sie mich in meinem Adamskostüm sieht."

„Professor McGonagall, Harry," sagte Dumbledore gespielt ernst.

„Nun wen dann, Potter?" fragte Snape.

Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Hermine," sagte er leise.

„Was?" keuchte Adele. „Nach all dem was sie gesagt hat?"

„Das verstehst du nicht," sagte Harry ruhig. „Sie hatte einen Grund. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob sie es auch schon verwirklicht hat."

„Was für einen Grund?"

Harry schüttelte den kopf. „Ich kann es euch nicht sagen. Nicht, bevor ich nicht mit ihr gesprochen habe. Albus, könntest du sie bitte her holen?"

„Bist du dir sicher, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore zweifelnd.

Harry nickte. „Ja, aber stell sicher, das sie aus ihrem eigenen Willen her kommt und nicht weil sie sich dazu gezwungen fühlt."

Dumbledore nickte und verschwand durch die Tür. Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen.

„Ich hoffe das du Recht hast, Potter;" sagte Snape ruhig.

„Ich auch!" seufzte Harry.

Es war gut zehn Minuten später, zehn ziemlich leise Minuten. Adele und Harry saßen im Bett und lassen im Buch, zwischenzeitig streichelte Adele immer wieder über Harry. Sie hatten Severus Snape ganz vergessen, der sie beobachtete.

Eine leises Klopfen unterbrach die Stille. Harry öffnete seine Augen und beobachtete wie Dumbledore Hermine in das Zimmer begleitet.

Die beiden Gryffindor, sahen sie einen Moment nur an.

„Harry?" flüsterte Hermine, ihre Stimmer hatte etwas flehendes.

Harry Augen verengten sich. „Also hast du es akzeptier?" fragte er auf den Punkt kommend.

„Was akzeptiert?" fragte Hermine und wurde nervös.

„Dass du ein Empath bist."

Die Münder im Raum fielen.

„Wie?" keuchte die buschige Hexe.

„Deine Reaktionen. Sie waren nicht richtig. Ich muss zugeben, das ich deinen Gefühlsausbruch erwartete hatte, aber dann dachte ich, das deine Logik durchkommen würde und du es einsiehst das es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Anfangs war ich entsetzt über die Wörter, aber je mehr ich darüber nachdacht, desto besser konnte ich dies verstehen."

„Was meinst du?" stammelte Hermine.

„Du hattest Angst vor Ron´s und Ginny´s Zorn. Sie waren schon verärgert, als sie eintraten. Vermutlich deshalb, was die Nacht vorher geschehen war. Ihre Gefühle, du die mitbekommen hast, gemischt mit deinen Eigenen, war zu viel, damit du logisch denken konntest." Harry starrte seine Freundin an. „Fühlst du immer noch das gleiche wie gestern?"

Hermines Augen verdunkelten sich.. „Nein," flüsterte sie und ließ ihren Kopf hängen. „Es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören. Ich war verärgert, ich hatte Angst und meine Mund wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu reden. Ich habe mich noch nie so beschämt gefühlt."

Harry stand langsam auf und ging die paar Schritte zu seiner Freundin. „Du bist immer für mich da gewesen Hermine. Egal was war. Ich habe dich immer gebraucht und ich brauche dich auch jetzt. Ich kann dies hier, nicht ohne dich beenden."

„Beenden? Ihr habt es bereits begonnen?"

Harry nickte und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Bitte Hermine, sage mir jetzt eins. Wirst du mir helfen? Vertraust du mir?"

„Ich habe dir immer vertraut, Harry. Es tut mir leid, das ich dir das gestern nicht gezeigt habe." Hermine brach in Tränen aus und warf sich in die Armen ihres besten Freundes. Harry Tränen rollten ebenso.

Nach einigen Minuten versuchte Harry seine Tränen aus seinen Augen zu verbannen. „Was ist nur mit mir?" murmelte er. „Die ersten fünf Jahre sind alle verärgert mit mir, das sechste Jahr werde ich unterdrückt und dieses Jahr heule ich nur?"

Hermine kicherte. „Das ist auch kein Wunder das die ganzen Gryffindors denken das ich dauernd meine Tagen habe und nur mit dir herumhänge."

Harry errötete. „Hermine!" sagte er entsetzt, während die anderen im Raum nur schnaubten.

Hermine kicherte und hielt Adele ihre Hand hin. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, das ich gestern so unhöflich zu dir war. Ich bin Hermine Granger. Danke auch dafür, das du Harry hilfst."

Adele blickte flüchtig zu Harry, bevor sie Hermine Hand annahm. „Ich bin froh zu sehen, das du doch noch die richtig Entscheidung getroffen hast," sagte sie langsam. „Harry ist einfach ein zu guter Freund, damit man die Freundschaft einfach wegwerfen kann," schollt Adele sie und Hermine ließ ihren Kopf wieder hängen.

„Ich weiß," sagte sie ängstlich.

Harry blickte zu Tränkemeister hinüber und konnte schon fast so etwas wie Stolz in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Also, was soll ich tun?" fragte Hermine und wendete sich an Harry.

„Ich brauch dich als Zeuge, für die Bindung," erkläre er ihr.

Hermine errötete leicht. „Du kennst die Details oder?"

„MERLIN! Erröten eigentlich alle Gryffindore so leicht," Snape seufzte dramatisch.

„Severus," sagte Dumbledore und legte eine Hand beruhigend auf seine Schulter.

„Ja Hermine," seufzte Harry. „Ich kenne die Details. Schlussendlich," sagte er und warf einen Seitenblick auf Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter strahlte ihn gerade an.

„Gut, Harry, es würde mir eine Ehre sein. Danke das du mich gefragt hast."

Harry lächelte sie an und umarmte sie erneut. „Du wirst es doch nicht Ron und Ginny erklären?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde ihnen kein Wort sagen," versprach sie ihm.

Sehr gut, Miss Granger," sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Bitte kommen sie heute Abend nach den Essen, zum Raum der Wünsche und bringen sie ihren Zauberstab mit."

„Ja, Professor," sagte Hermine herzlich. „Tschüß Harry," sagte sie noch schnell, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry stand nervös, in der einen Ecke des Raumes, während Snape und Dumbledore die Runen auf den Boden zeichneten, um die Zeremonie vorzubereiten.

Adele stand neben ihm und Hermine beobachtete sie von der Seite her. Er hatte außer einer einfache Robe, weiter nichts an. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er keine Haut mehr. Durch das Ritual war er gezwungen stundenlang zu baden, Reinigungszauber durch zu führen und verschieden Tränke einzunehmen.

Schließlich waren die beiden Älteren fertig und warteten auf die Jungendlichen. „Miss Granger. Wenn sie bitte hier her kommen würden:" Dumbledore zeigte auf einen Punkte, zu seiner linken, neben ihm. Snape nahm den Platz rechts von ihm eine und sie warteten auf die anderen beiden.

„Bereit?" flüsterte Adele.

Harry holte tief Luft und nickte. Mit zitternden Händen, löste er die Schlaufe seines Umhangs.

„Sie mich an," sagte Adele. Harry sah mit seinen grünen Augen schließlich in ihre schwarzen, auch wenn es ihm nicht leicht fiel.

Ohne auch nur den Blick zu lösen, öffnet Adele ihre Robe und lies sie zu Boden gleiten, bevor sie das selbe bei Harry tat. Sie gingen Hand in Hand, zu Mitte der Pentagons, das aus Runen gezeichnet wurde, stellten sich gegenüber und knieten sich hin. Hermine und Snape nahmen ihre Plätze hinter ihnen ein.

Hermine konnte das scharfe einziehen der Luft nicht verhindern, als sie die gezackte Narbe auf seinem Rücken sah, aber sie wusste es besser, als jetzt etwas zu sagen. Harry wusste das später Fragen aufkommen würden, aber im Moment war es ihm egal. Das einzige was er zur Zeit nur wahr nahm, waren die beiden tiefschwarzen Augen vor ihm. Er hielt Adeles Hände, während Albus begann etwas in Latein zu sagen.

„Harry," sagte Albus einige Zeit später und Harry erschrak sich. „Stimmst du der Bindung, durch deinem Körper, deines Geistes und deiner Magie, bis in alle Ewigkeit zu?"

„Ja," sage Harry unter seinem Atem.

„Adele, stimmst du der Bindung, durch deinem Körper, deines Geistes und deiner Magie, bis in alle Ewigkeit zu?"

„Ja," sagte Adele ruhig.

„Wer ist für die beiden Zeuge? Ihnen kann der Segen entweder als Freund oder Familie gegeben werden."

„Ich Severus Snape stehe hier für Adele Klamath-Snape, als ihre Familie und gebe ihr meinen Segen," sagte Snape ruhig.

„Ich Hermine Granger, stehe hier für Harry James Potter, als seine beste Freundin und gebe ihm meinen Segen," sagte Hermine leiser, als es nötig gewesen wäre.

„Die beiden Menschen hier vor mir, sind Heute hier bereitwillig zusammen gekommen. Sie zeigen ihre Körper, als Zeichen, das sich nicht voreinander zu verbergen habe. Ihr Verstand wird ihnen jetzt auch die Wahrheit zeigen. Privatus Consolidatus!" sagte Dumbledore laut und in Harry´s Geist erschienen Bilder, die zweifelsfrei nicht ihm gehörten. Adele, die von ihren Mutter auf dem Arm gehalten wurde. Voldemort, der sie anstarrte, als ihre Mutter am Fuße der Treppe lag und sie sich in ihren Harry verkrochen hatte. Ihre Familie, ihr Onkel ihre Tante und Adeles Cousin. Wie sie lernte richtig zu jagen. Wie sie die Briefe ihres Vaters ließt. Ihre Geburtstage und Weihnachten. Wie sie ihren Vater nach so vielen Jahren wieder sieht. Ihre erste Begegnung mit Harry. Wie sie ihn tröstet, als er in Godric Hollow zusammen gebrochen war.

Harry merkte eine zitternde Hand und öffnete die Augen, er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie er sie geschlossen hatte. Die Bilder die sie von ihm empfangen hatte, waren weit aus schlimmer als ihre. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, während sie immer und immer wieder ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Harry festigte seinen Griff. „Dela," flüsterte er und sah tief in ihre jetzt geöffneten Augen.

„Harry?"

„Es ist gut. Hol erst mal tief Luft."

„Aber Harry, dein Leben, es ist… wie in aller Welt…?"

Harry versteifte sich und er wusste das sie nicht von Voldemort sprach, sondern von den Dursley´s. „Ich werde dir alles Später erklären. Ich verspreche es dir."

Adele schien nicht glücklich darüber zu sein, aber sie nickte.

Dumbledore machte weiter, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre. „Ich möchte das ihr beide euch an den Händen fast. Um so fester ihr zusammenhaltet, um so fester ist euer Bindung. So sei es."

Er gab keine Verlegenheit mehr, kein Erröten, nichts. Harry und Adele standen auf und gingen aufeinander zu, bis sie sich berührten. Harry sah ihn ihre schwarzen Augen und legte seine Hände um ihren Nacken, während sie ihre Arme um seine Taille legte. Sie schienen miteinander zu zerschmelzen. Sie schenkten sich noch einen letzten Blick, bevor sie ihre Kopf gegen sein Brust lehnte und er seine Kopf auf ihrem ruhen ließ. Sie waren sich so nah, wie sie sich in diesem Moment nur sein konnten. Dumbledore lächelte, während er seinen Zauberstab erneut erhob und die Beschwörung beendete, die er begonnen hatte.

Harry fing zuerst an in einen hellen Gold zu glühen, das Dumbledore und Snape die Augenbraunen hoben. Adele folgte, ihre Aura glühte in einen gedämpften Blau, wie der Himmel. Die beiden Farben begannen zu wirbeln und sich miteinander zu vermischen.

Die drei anderen konnten nichts anderes tun, als das Wunder, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte anzuschauen. Dumbledore hatte schon viele Bindungen gesehen, er hatte auch die Bindung von Snape und Adeles Mutter durchgeführt, aber das hier konnte man mit nichts vergleichen. Harrys Aura weitete sich im Raum aus, gerade so, als wolle sie Adele schützen.

Sie konnten sehen, wie die Aura zu pulsieren anfing. Adele hob leicht ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Keine Wort wurde gesprochen, denn sie wollten das Wunder vor ihnen nicht zerstören. Harry kippte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und küsste jetzt die Frau, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen würde.

„Ich danke dir," flüsterte er.

Adele lächelte und küsste ihn erneut zärtlich. „Ich denke nicht das es ein Problem sein wird, dich lieben zu lernen," erwiderte sie leise.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Nein, das denke ich nicht.," antwortete er ihr und küsste sie erneut.

Die zwei Vampire bemerkten, wie sich die beiden Erwachsenen näherten und ihnen eine Robe überlegte, sie lösten sich leicht, ohne sich wirklich richtig zu trennen.

„Ich danke ihnen Professor und dir auch Hermine. Ich schätze sehr, was sie getan haben, um mir zu helfen." sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Kannst du die Rune noch spüren, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore ihn neugierig.

Harry spannte sich einen Moment lang an und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich. „Nicht wirklich. Ich meine sie ist noch da, aber sie hat kein Einfluss mehr auf mich."

Adele lächelte, während Harry sie betrachtete. „Das ist gut! Ich habe sie." sagte sie und klopfte leicht an ihre Schläfe.

„In diesem Fall," sagte Dumbledore, griff in seinen Umhang, holte Harry´s Zauberstab heraus und übergab ihn ihm.

„Du weist, das ich ihn nicht wirklich benötige?" sagte Harry verschlagen, mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf den Gesicht.

„Ja, das wissen wir Potter. Wir haben das vor zwei Nächten gesehen. Tatsächlich hat es fast die ganze Schule gesehen," sagte Snape gedehnt.

Harry seufzte. „Ich werde mich beherrschen, das verspreche ich."

„Uhm… Professor, was geschied jetzt? Ich mein mit Harry?" fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Ja, ich muss wieder in den Unterricht, bevor ich zu weit zurückfalle," sagte Harry ernst.

Dumbledore sah zwischen den drei Schülern hin und her, bevor er sich an Snape wendete. „Ich denke deine Tage, als Spion für den Orden sind vorbei, Severus."

Snape´s Augen weiteten sich, „Was? Aber was ist mit den Informationen? Wir müssen wissen, was vor sich geht!"

„Ich kann dem Orden sagen, was vor sich geht," sagte Harry ernst. „Sie haben ihre Familie hier bei sich und sie werden gebraucht. Sie haben sich lange genug in Gefahr gebracht."

Snape starrte den Jungen- der- Lebte ruhig an.

„Bitte Dad," flüsterte Adele. „Geh nicht wieder hin. Ich werde das nicht überleben, wenn ich dich auch noch verliere."

Snape erbleichte. „Ich… ich…"

„Adele kann ihre Schule nicht beenden, wenn du nicht aufhörst, Severus. Du weißt das die beiden einige Zeit mit einander verbringen müssen und wir können Harry nicht mit nach Kanada schicken. Adele muss hier in Hogwarts ihre Schule beenden und wenn es unter Vielsafttrank und Verschleierungszauber ist, damit es nicht auffällt, das sie ein Vampir ist. Du musst öffentlich zu ihr stehen. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg."

Snape´s Augen verengten sich. „Du hast das schon seit längerem geplant, nicht?" fragte er spottend.

Dumbledores Augen Funkelten. „Überhaupt nicht, mein Junge. Es war einfach eine Prämie." Harry und Adele schnaubten.

„Du einmischender alter Dummkopf," murmelte Snape und rollte mit seinen Augen. „Gut, werde ich also nicht mehr darauf reagieren, wenn er mich ruft."

„Heißt das, das niemand weiß, das sie hier ist?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Niemand weiß sogar, das ich existiere," erklärte Adele ihr. „Jeder der Dad kennt, denkt das ich mit meiner Mutter gestorben bin. Deswegen kann er auch nicht weiter machen. Zu vergessen den Dunklen Lord was zu erklären ist eine Sache. Lügen eine andere. Das würde sein Tod bedeuten."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das jetzt alles verstehe," sagte Hermine und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Harry und Adele lachten. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine. Ich werde dir das Morgen während Geschichte erklären." Harry drehte sich zu Dumbledore. „Ich nehme mal an, das ich morgen wieder in den Unterricht darf?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, Adele darf dich außerdem begleiten, wenn sie es möchte."

Adele grinste glücklich.

„Wann wollte ihr es erklären?" fragte Hermine. „Ich bin mir fast sicher, das es nicht lange ein Geheimnis bleibt."

„Ich denke das wir ihnen nur sagen sollten, das du eine Freundin bist. Adele kann morgen einsortiert werden und ich bin mir sicher das sie nach Gryffindor komm."

„Ich denke nicht Schulleiter," Snape schnaubte ungläubig. „Snape´s waren immer in Slytherin."

„Nun gut, dann sagst du einfach dem Hut wo du hin möchtest und wenn das lange und intensive genug machst, dann steckte er sich auch ins gewünschte Haus." Erklärte Harry Adele.

„Der sprechenden Hut ist im hohen Grade magisch, Potter. Er kann nicht beeinflusst werden, durch die Launen der Kinder."

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry mit leicht sarkastischer Stimme „Ich bin überrascht, den einige Kinder sind nicht in den Haus, in das sie hingehören. Wie also sind sie da gelandet frage ich mich?"

„Sie müssen versteckte Qualitäten haben, die nicht gleich erkannt wurden," sagte Snape fest.

Harry grinst wissen und hob sein Hand. „Accio Sprechender Hut!" rief er.

„Denke darüber nach Severus, du wirst diese Diskussion hier nicht gewinnen," sagte Dumbledore ruhig und sie warteten darauf das der Hut erschien.

Einen Moment später gab es einen kräftigen Schlag. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab, öffnete die Tür mit einem Schwenker und der Hut flog herein. Er landete in Harry´s ausgestreckter Hand, dann hielt er ihn Adele entgegen.

„Setzt ihn auf und lass dir von ihm erklären, in welchen Haus er dich setzten will. Dann versuche ihn zu überzeugen, das er dich in ein anderes Haus setzt." Erklärte Harry ihr. Adele zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte, dann setzt sie den Hut auf und begann ach kurzer Zeit mit ihn zu Diskutieren.

Das Lächeln verließ nie Harry´s Gesicht, der den Tränkemeister beobachtete, ungeduldig und unruhig. Der Hut bewegte sich hin und her, so als ob er unsicher wäre, bevor er schrie… „HUFFLEPUFF!"

„Was?" rief Snape. Harry lächelte nur.

„Die Launen der Kinder, können eine leistungsfähige Sache sein, Severus," sagte Dumbledore weise.

„Nun, wo wollte er dich hin stecken?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Nach Slytherin selbstverständlich," antwortete Snape, bevor Adele es konnte.

„Nun wirklich," sagte Adele mit einem schlauen Grinsen, nahm den Hut und setzt ihn wieder auf den Kopf. Kaum hatte er ihn berührt schrie er auch schon „GRYFFINDOR!"

„Oh bei Merlin," ächzte Snape.

Harry, Adele und Hermine lachten, während Dumbledore wissend lächelte.

"Gut, er scheint sich entschieden zu haben. Wenn ihr dann morgen Früh bitte in mein Büro kommen würdet. Dann können wir uns mit den Köpfen der Häuser unterhalten. Dann kannst du Harry zum Frühstück begleiten."

„Ich danke ihnen, Schulleiter," sagte Adele leise und grinst ihren Vater an.

Harry drehte sich zu Hermine. „Danke Hermine."

Hermine grinst und ging auf Harry zu, um ihn zu umarmen. „Nein Harry. Ich fühle mich geehrt, nach all den was ich dir angetan habe."

„Ich denke Okkulumentik würde ihnen helfen, die Gefühle der anderen, von ihren eignen zu trennen, Miss Granger." Schlug Dumbledore vor.

„Nun ich weiß das sie mich hassen," murmelte Snape trocken.

Hermine die Harry anstrahlte schnaubte. „Danke für ihr Angebot, Professor," sagte sie begeistert. „Ich würde es lieben, so ein interessantes Thema, von einem Meister zu lernen."

Snape betrachtete Dumbledore, bevor doch ein kleines Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte. „Ich hoffe das sie mehr Fähigkeiten dafür haben, als Potter, Miss Granger. Oder ich sitze in Askaban, bevor dieses Schuljahr vorbei ist."

„Oh, ich bin sicher das sie das wird, Sir. Hermine lernt schnell," versprach Harry ihm.

„Nun, davor habe ich ja Angst," sagte Snape gedehnt.

Jeder begann zu kichern und Dumbledore öffnete die Tür.

„Ich vermute das ich euch Morgen sehe. Ich wünsche euch eine Gute Nacht," sagte Hermine und winkte den Professoren, Harry und Adele kurz zu, bevor sie aus dem Raum der Wünsche verschwand.

Snape sah seine Tochter an, streichelte ihr über die Wange und zog sie dann in seine Arme. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Dela," flüsterte er. „Deine Mutter würde es auch sein."

Adele schaute ihn an und hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich danke dir."

Snape ließ sie los und schob sie in Richtung Harry. „Pass gut auf sie auf," sagte er ernst zu Harry.

Harry nickte. „Das werde ich."

„Was werden wir beide," fügte Adele hinzu, nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Dumbledore der seinen Tränkemeister beobachtete, seufzte. „Es war viel einfacher Vater zu sein, als sie noch auf der anderen Seite der Welt war."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten. „Lügner."

Snape schenkte den Schulleiter ein kleines Lächeln. Dumbledore erwiderte es nicht. Die beiden wünschten sich eine Guten Nacht und gingen getrennte Wege, sich sicher, das sie sich am nächsten Morgen sehen würden.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry setzte sich am folgenden Morgen Hermine gegenüber. Ihm war bewusste das die anderen Schüler ihn anstarrten, aber er ignorierte sie und wartete auf Adele. Ron schenkte Hermine einen flüchtigen fragenden Blick, weil sie sich begrüßten, als wenn nie etwas geschehen war und offensichtlich hatte Ron auch noch nicht mitbekommen, das Harry schon gewandelt ist. Ginny, war jedoch eine andere Geschichte. Sie starrte Harry an und man konnte nichts als Zorn und Hass, in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Du schaust etwas krank heute aus, Harry. Geht es dir gut?" zischte sie böse.

Harry ignorierte sie einfach und nahm sich etwas Toast und Butter. Er erinnerte sich an heute Morgen, als er erwachte. Adele lag friedlich in seinen Armen und hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Es war nicht über Nacht gesehen, denn sie beide brauchten noch etwas Zeit , um einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Sie waren gestern einfach ins Bett geklettert und hatte sich aneinander gekuschelt. Es war zweifellos eine der ruhigsten Nächte, die Harry seit langen erlebt hatte und das nicht durch einen Traumlostrank.

„Gut, das du wieder da bist," sagte Seamus neben ihm. Wir haben uns schon sorgen um dich gemacht und uns gefragt, ob du das ganze Jahr im Krankenflügel verbringen willst. Haben sie es endlich geschafft den Virus aufzuhalten oder wird er wieder kommen?"

Harry schaute kurz zu Hermine die mit dem kopf nickte, dies war offensichtlich die Geschichte, die den anderen erzählt wurde. Er nickte dankend mit den kopf, bevor er antwortete. „Jep, er ist jetzt weg. Er kann auch nicht mehr zurückkommen. Sagte wenigsten Madam Pomfrey."

„Das ist großartig, Kumpel." Man merkte an der Aussage von Ron, das er nicht wirklich zugehört hatte, aber er war noch nie gut in Schlussfolgerungen.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „ Mein Gott, manchmal bist du schwer von Begriff, Ronald," murmelte sie leise.

„Was?" fragte Ron und sein Haferbrei lief ihn aus dem Mund.

„Ihh… das ist ekelhaft, Ron. Mach deinen Mund zu wenn du isst," knurrte Hermine und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry ab.

„Tschuldigung," murmelte Ron. Harry schaute ihr in die Augen und lächelte, dann aß er weiter.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später kam die Morgenpost. Harry, der keinen Post erwartete aß weiter sein Toast, währen die anderen Schüler ihre Post und ihre Pakete öffneten. Hermine entrollte gerade ihren Tages Propheten, als der Geräuschpegel in den Halle anstieg.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry," rief Hermine besorgte Stimme und Harry Kopf schnellte hoch. Er konnte sehen, wie ihr Blut aus den Gesicht wich.

„Was ist?" fragte er nervöse.

Die buschig, behaarte Hexe schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen und reichte ihm die Zeitung, als Ron geraden versucht über ihre Schulter hinweg zu lesen.

´JUNGE- DER- LEBT - EIN VAMPIR´ hieß die Schlagzeile.

Harry starrte sie einfach an, während er spüren konnte wie alle Augen in der Halle, langsam auf ihn gerichtet wurden. Er konnte noch nicht mal den Artikel lesen. Immer und immer wieder laß er die Schlagzeile. Alles was er nur noch sah, war das Wort Vampir. Es war keine Frage dort, sondern eine Feststellung und jeder würde sie glauben.

„Oh nein," flüsterte Harry und konnte seine Augen nicht von der Zeitung lösen.

„Harry entspann dich. Es wird alles gut," flüsterte Hermine flehend.

„Du wusstest es? Du wusstest das er es schon gemacht hat?" zischte Ron ungläubig.

„Ron hör auf. Das ist jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit dafür.," gab Hermine zurück und versuchte die Steuerung über ihre eigenen Gefühle zu behalten.

Die Tür flog mit einen Knall auf und Adele, Snape und Dumbledore traten ein. Harrys Kopf peitscht herum und er keuchte als er die erschrockenen Gesichter von Dumbledore und Snape sah.

„Harry," sagte Adele mit einen besorgten Gesicht, während sie immer noch die zerknitterte Ausgabe des Tages Propheten in der Hand hatte. Bevor ihr Vater sie stoppen konnte lief sie auch schon los. „Harry," schrie sie erneut, bevor sie sich in seine Arme warf.

„Schhh… es ist gut. Schhh…" versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen, was anderes brachte er nicht hervor. McGonagall begab sich von Lehrertisch zu ihnen, währen Dumbledore und Snape aus der anderen Richtung kamen.

Die Schüler starrten sie alle ruhig an. Sie fragte sich, was an der Sache wahr war und wer dieses Geheimnisvolle Mädchen war und was sie mit den Zaubertranklehrer zu tun hatte, den die Ähnlichkeit war unwiderruflich.

„Harry, Adele kommt," sagte Dumbledore und führte sie zu den kleinen Raum, der sich hinter dem Lehrertisch befand,. Die anderen Schüler konnten sie nur anstarren.

Hermine konnte man den Schreck in ihren Augen ablesen, hingegen bei Ron nur Verwirrung zu sehen war.

„Ich versteh das nicht," sagte Ron immer noch durcheinander.

„Ich werde dir das später erklären," sagte Hermine verweint.

Das Flüstern in der Großen halle wurde immer Lauter, als Harry und Adele, von den Lehrer in den kleinen Raum geführt wurden.

„Was geht hier vor, Dumbledore?" hörte man die spottende Stimme von Cornelius Fudge, von der Eingangstür der Halle. Der Minister sah zwischen Harry, Adele, Snape und Dumbledore hin und her. Sein Gesicht zierte jetzt ein gehässiges Grinsen. „Also stimmt es? Sie verstecken ein magisches Geschöpf in der Schule. Mehr als eins, sogar. Tja, Tja."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. Wie schon ober gesagt, Wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Bis dann euer Bärchen


	6. Gefährliche magische Tiere

**_!!ACHTUNG!!_**

**Ich hoffe das ich es jetzt hinbekomme! Ich habe jetzt die Falschen Chaps gelöscht und ihr bekommt jetzt das richtige 6. Ich weis ich hätte es früher machen können, aber irgenwie war hier der Wurm drin. Aber jetzt sollte alles wieder gut sein und wenn ich es schaffe und mich meine lieben Verwandten nicht zu sehr einspannen und mein Kinder nicht zu viel Wünsche haben, geht es auch schnell weiter. **

**BITTE NICHT BÖSE SEIN!**

**_So wie immer gehört nichts mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld!_**

**_Viel Spaß beim lesen. _**

****

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP _**

**_Harry Potter und die Rune des Zwangs _**

**_Kapitel 6_**

**_Gefährliche magische Tiere_**

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_**

„Cornelius, das hier hat nichts mit dem Ministerium zu tun," begann Dumbledore. „Es ist allein Schulangelegenheit."

Der Minister kam auf sie zu, er war von Auroren und Lucius Malfoy umgeben. Harry stellte sich schützten vor Adele und knurrte den Mann an. Malfoy selbst starrte Snape an. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie den Trank neutralisiert hatten und was Harry und Adele damit zu tun hatten.

„Eine Gefährliches magisches Tier, ist immer im Interesse des Ministerium, Dumbledore. Deshalb sind wir auch sofort gekommen, als uns die Nachricht von Miss Weasley erreicht hatte.," sagte Fudge gedehnt. Alle Augen waren auf Ginny gerichtet, die Harry immer noch mir voller Missachtung anstarrte. „Wir können nicht verantworten, das sich magische tier, in einer schule, voller unschuldiger Kinder aufhalten."

„Haben sie überhaupt bemerkt, das diese zwei ´magischen Geschöpfe´, wie Sie sie nennen, auch noch unschuldige Kinder sind?" verwirrte Snape sie.

Fudge lachte bitter. „Unschuldig? Harry Potter ist nie unschuldig gewesen, seit Sie- Wissen- schon- wer ihm seine Narbe verpasst hat. Er ist ein Unruhestifter und das wird er immer sein."

„Ich bin ein UNRUHESTIFTER?" Harry konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen.

„Ja, Potter, Du," sagte er und zeigte mit den Finger, auf den Jungen- der- Lebte. „Du verursachst immer Schwierigkeiten."

„Ich? Ich würde nicht in diesen Schwierigkeiten sein, wenn es sie nicht geben würde," schrie Harry und zeigte dann auf Malfoy. „Wenn sie ihn nicht vor zwei Jahren aus Askaban entlassen hätten, würde das alles nicht geschehen sein. Wenn sie nicht nur immer an ihr eigenes Wohl denken würden, wäre er nie in der Lage gewesen mich zu Entführen, mich zu verfluchen und mich zu vergiften. Er würde in einer Zelle vor sich hin roten. Jeder weis das er dort hin gehört." Schrie Harry außer Atem und seine Augen glühten vor Wut.

Die ganze Halle beobachtete das geschehen und bei manchen weiteten sich die Augen, während sie versuchten herauszufinden, was mit Harry geschehen war. Und Fudge, der stand einfach mitten in der Halle.

„Ich hoffe das sie diese Behauptungen beweisen können, Mr.Potters," sagte Fudge zuckersüß. „Jemanden wegen Entführung und versuchten Mordes zu beschuldigen, ist ein verbrechen und das wissen sie."

„Wie Bestechung eines Ministeriumsbeamten," erwiderte Harry und starrte in die Augen des Ministers. Er merkte wie Dumbeldore beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Cornelius, das reicht," sagte der Schulleiter ruhig.

„Ich stimme mit ihnen überein, Dumbledore," sagte Fudge und machte einen Bewegung mit der Hand. „Nehmen sie die beiden fest."

„Was?" schrie Harry.

„Es ist nicht erlaubt, das sich magische Geschöpfe in Großbritannien aufhalten, ohne sich im Ministerium zu registrieren."

„Harry wurde erst gestern Nacht gewandelt, Cornelius. Ich glaube das gibt ihn eine Gnadenfrist von einer Woche," sagte Albus ruhig. In der halle brach das Gerede los, als der Schulleiter die schlagzeile von heute Morgen bestätigte.

„Gut, aber sie wird festgenommen. Alle Magischen Geschöpft müssen sie registrieren, wenn sie in Großbritannien einreisen. Ich denke nicht das sie es getan haben, Miss Klamath-Snape?" spottete Fudge. Adele sah zwischen ihrem Vater und Harry, besorgt hin und her.

„Sie können sie nicht trennen, Cornelius. Sogar das Ministerium muss sich den alten Gesetzten unterwerfen und sich an sie halten," sagte Dumbledore und schob Harry zu Adele.

Eine böswilliges grinsen erschien auf Fudge Gesicht. „Nun, wie es schein muss Potter, dann wohl doch mit."

„Es ist nicht sicher für Harry, wenn er das Schulgelände verlässt," versuchte Dumbledore es erneut.

„Warum würde es nicht sicher sein?" fragte Fudge lässig.

Dumbledore sagte nur zwei Wort, aber das veranlasste die halle zurückzuschrecken. „Lord Voldemort!"

„Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich. Sie- Wissen- schon- wer ist seit mehr als sechzehn Jahre Tot," sagte Fudge unmissverständlich.

„Was? Aber sie haben ihn gesehen," brauste Harry wieder auf.

„Sie tun es schon wieder, Potter. Erzählen Lügen und Halbwahrheiten. Sie- Wissen- schon- wer ist tot und ich werde es nicht zulassen, das sie die Leute erschrecken, nur weil sie Aufmerksamkeit haben wollen," antwortete den Minister unverblümt.

Dumbledore drehte dem ministet den Rücken zu und signalisierte Snape und McGonagall, das sie die beiden abschirmen sollten. „Adele gib ihm was, schnell," flüsterte er eindringlich. Adele schnitt sich ins Handgelenk und führte es zu Harry Mund, ohne weiter zu fragen.

„Was?" quietschte Harry.

"Mach Potter, wir haben nicht viel Zeit," knurrte Snape. Harry konnte nicht anderes und gefolgte , was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Er vertraute den dreien.

„Wirst du mit ihr gehen?2 fragte Dumbledore Snape in der Zeit, i der Harry tank.

„Was geschied jetzt?" fragte Harry und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Hat er genug?" fragte Snape seine Tochter und sie nickte.

„Es sollte über Nacht reichen," sagte sie leise.

„Nein," sagte Harry, als er mitbekam, was sie vorhatte. „Nein, sie wird nicht mitgehen."

„Severus wird sie begleiten," sagte Dumbledore und legte wieder eine hand auf seine Schulter. „Du kannst das Gelände nicht verlassen, Harry, Auch nicht zum Ministerium."

„Nein," sagte Harry erneut.

Adele nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn leicht. „Ich werde zurückkommen, Harry, das verspreche ich dir. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder hier."

„Nein, du kannst nicht gehen."

Fudge Augen verengten sich. „Kommt der Jung- der- Lebt mit, Dumbledore?"

„Nein, Cornelius. Harry bleibt hier. Ich werde sicherstellen das er registriert wird, bevor die Woche rum ist."

„Nein, ich gehen mit," schrie Harry.

Snape peitschte herum, fast Harry an die Schulter und schüttelte ihn. „Potter," zischte er. „Es ist weder für dich noch für Dela. Lucius hat sein Finger darin. Bleib hier und ich werde sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückbringen."

Harry starrte in die schwarzen Augen und nickte. „Lassen sie auf, das ihr nicht geschieht, Professor. Bitte," flehte Harry leise.

Snape drückte Harry´s Schulter. „Das werde ich," sagte er ernst.

Harry drehte sich zu Adle und die beiden Vampire nahmen sich fest in den Arm.

„Kommen sie. Ich werde zwei Gesetzeszauberer schicken, die die angeblich Entführung von Mr.Potters aufnahmen werden und den angeblichen Missbrauch. Ich hoffe das er beweise für sein Anschuldigungen hat oder er finde sich schnell in der Zelle seiner Frau wieder, als er gucken kann." Fudge gab den Auroren einen Zeichen und sie zogen adele am Arm mit. Die Schüler konnte nicht davon ab, das Schauspiel von ihnen anzustarren.

Snape schenkte Malfoy einen strengen Blick und die Gruppe verlies die Große Halle. Gerade als sie die halle verlassen hatten, mussten Dumbledore, McGonagall und Tonks Harry zurückhalten. Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den weh zu ihrem Freund, der immer noch am Lehrertisch stand.

„DELA," schrie Harry. „Lasst mich los," schrie er und versuchte sic haus den Fängen der Lehrer zu befreien. „Lass mich los."

„Harry lass es nicht so weit kommen, das ich die betäuben muss," sagte Dumbledore ruhig zu ihm und hatte plötzlich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, der übrigen Schüler.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine und stellte sich von ihn. „Hermine, sie ist weg," flüsterte er schmerzlich.

„Sie wir zurückkommen, Harry."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hörte mit den Versuchen auf, sich aus den Armen der Lehrer zu befreien. „Malfoy hat sie! Er lässt sie nicht wieder kommen."

„Er kann sie nicht einsperren, Harry. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn das Ministerium von den Abschaum frei ist," sagte Tonks ihm.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er weis das es sie einzige Sache ist, die mich verletzten würde, wenn ich sie verlieren würde. Er wird nicht damit stoppen, bis er mich in den Händen hat."

Er betrachtete wieder die leere Eingangstür und bevor jemand etwas mache konnte, hatte er sich losgerissen. Er war gerade am Ravenclaw Tisch angekommen, als ihm fünf Schockzauber trafen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Er wachte natürlich erst Stunden später, in seinem Zimmer auf. Er konnte den Geruch von Adele wahrnehmen, so zog er ihr Kissen zu sich und drückte es an sich. Seine Augen fühlten sich geschwollen an und sein Mund trocken, so als ob er geweint hätte.

„Harry?" hörte er Hermines besorgte Stimme und er hob seinen Kopf. „Oh Harry, sie wir bald wiederkommen. Dumbledore ist auch ins Ministerium gegangen."

„Wenn jemand sie zurückbringen kann, dann er," sagte Ron von der anderen seite des Bettes. Harry peitschte herum, den mit ihm hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Ron?" flüsterte er heiser.

„He, Kumpel," sagte Ron ruhig. „Es tut mir Leid, das ich so ein dämlicher Idiot war. Ich leiß mach genauso von meiner Angst leite, wie damals schon, als wir das mit Lupin herausgefunden haben."

„Ist schon gut," seufzte Harry und schloss wieder seine Augen.

„Harry, geht es dir gut?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

Harry nickte. „Es fühlte sich komisch an. Sie ist so weit weg und kann nicht zu ihr."

„Dumbledore holt sie zurück," sagte sie braunhaarige Hexe überzeugt.

„Harry meine Familie steht hinter dir," sagte Ron versuchsweise und Harry´s Augen öffneten sich. „Na gut, alle außer Percy, der ist en Idiot."

„Warum?" flüsterte Harry.

Ron betrachtete Harry neugierig. „Weil sie sich um dich gesorgte haben, was denkst du? Du wärst fast gestorben."

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ich bin tot, Ron," sagte er trocken.

Hermine schnaubte und Ron errötete, bis zu seinen Ohren. „Ja gut, Mum und die anderen möchten sicher sein, das es dir gut geht. Obwohl ich glaube, das Fred und Gorge, etwas mit Ginny vor haben."

Die Augen von Harry verdunkelten und verengten sich, während er sich auf das Muster seiner Decke konzentrierte. „Ja, Ginny!"

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen nervösen Blick. „Ich… uhmmm… ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was ich sagen soll, Harry."

Harry´s Kopf peitschte hoch und die beiden Gryffindore schrumpften unter seinem Blick. „Sag nichts Ron. Du bist nicht für die Tätigkeiten deiner Schwester verantwortlich. Ich würde es sehr schätzten, wenn du dich daran halten würdest."

Harry schien auf einen Antwort zu warten, also nickte Ron. „Ja?"

„Sag ihr einfach, das sie sich von uns beiden fern halten soll. Ich möchte nicht mit ihr spreche und nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Und wenn Dela etwas geschehen sollt, sollte sie beten das sie jemanden hat, der sich um sie kümmert. Sagst du ihr das?"

Ron nickte nur. „Ich werde es ihr sagen," stotterte er.

„Danke," sagte Harry und ließ seinen kopf wieder in die Kissen fallen.

Sie saßen einige Zeit einfach nur still da, bis es an die Tür klopfte. Ron und Hermine schauten auf, als Professor McGonagall eintrat. „Harry mein Lieber, der Gesetzeszauberer vom Ministerium ist hier. Es tut mir Leid, ich dachte das Albus wieder hier wäre, aber leider bin nur ich hier."

Harry setzte sich im Bett auf. „Es ist gut , Professor. Ich bin sicher das sie mir genauso helfen können, wie Albus," seufzte er.

Es wühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl, aber schätzte sie Fürsorge von Professor McGonagall. Sie legte ihm eine hand auch die Schulter und führte ihn, in den Wohnrau, wo zwei Männer mit grüner Robe warteten.

„Guten Abend, meine Harren," sagte Harry teilnahmslos und setzte sich auf Sofa. Ron und Hermine setzte sich auf jede Seite neben ihm.

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick, während McGonagall sich hinter Harry stellte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher…," begann der größere der beiden.

„Sie bleiben," sagte Harry fest, „Alle drei!"

„Gut, Mr.Potters. Meine Name ist Claudius Rodd. Und das ist Halington Greaves. Wir sind Gesetzeszauberer und vertreten das Ministerium. Minister Fudge hat und mitgeteilt, das sie heute Morgen einen Anschuldigung gemacht haben und wir sind hier, um der Sache nachzugehen."

„Von beiden Seiten aus," addierte Greaves schnell, es war schon fast offensichtlich, das Malfoy ihn in der Tasche hatte.

Harry sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und seine Augen bleiben auf Greaves liegen. „Ich bin sicher, das sie beide Seiten beachten werde. Wirkt Wahrheitsserum auch bei Magischen Geschöpfen?" fragte er ruhig und wartete bei beide genickte hatten. „Ich nehme auch an, das sie davon etwas bei sich haben?" Er erntete ein erneutes Kopfnicken.

„Nun ich denke das es die einfachste Sachen ist, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Ich stimme der Einnahme zu unter der Bedingung, das sich die Fragen nur auf die Fälle von letzten Sommer beschränken."

Die zwei Zauberer tauschten einen Blick aus und Rodd griff in seine Robe, um eine kleine Phiole heraus zu holen. „Drei Tropfen reichen, Mr.Potters," sagte er und übergab Harry dir Phiole. Harry übergab sie Hermine, die vorsichtig drei Tropfen auf seine Zungenspitze tröpfelte.

Sie warteten einige Minuten und dann Prüfte sie seine Wirkung. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Harry James Klamath-Snape-Potter," antwortete Harry.

"Gut, es funktioniert," sagte Hermine zu den beiden überraschten.

„Mr.Potters, wurden sie in ihren Sommerferien von Mr.Malfoy entführt?" fragte Rodd , direkt auf den Punkte kommend.

„Ja," sagte Harry mit unheimlich monotoner Stimme.

„Denke sie, das wir ihnen das wirklich glauben?" fragte Greaves.

Harry brach in Schweiß aus, während sein Begleiter Rodd schnaubte. Nur einer von ihnen sollte die fragen stellen, denn alles andere wäre verwirrend.

In Harry verstand wiederholte sich immer wieder die Frage, aber er war nicht im Stande sie zu beantworten. Ein leichtes stöhnen, von Jungen- der- Lebte, holte die beiden Gesetzeszauberer wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Machen sie weiter," sagte McGonagall und strich Harry leicht über die Schläfe.

„Mr.Potters, bitte missachten sie die letzte Frage," sagte Rodd Laut. „Ist Mr.Malfoy in ihr Haus eingebrochen oder waren sie Draußen, als er sie entführte."

Greaves machte wieder anstallten etwas zu sagen, aber McGonagall und Hermine richteten ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Er hat mich aus meine Zimmer entführt," antwortete Harry.

„Wann war das?"

„Mitten in der Nacht."

„Wissen sie, was mit den Schutzzaubern um ihren Haus geschah?"

„Sie sing gefallen. Albus sagte, das die, die er geworfen hatte, einen Monat vorher gefallen waren."

„Was ist mit denen vom Ministerium?"

„Ich wusste nicht von den Ministerium Schutzzauber," sagte Harry leise. McGonagall beobachtete wie sie die Augen von Rodd weiten und würde ihn später danach fragen.

„Was geschah dann, Mr.Potters?"

„Malfoy betäubte mich. Ich wachte irgendwann später auf. Ich weis nicht wie lange ihn bewusstlos war. Ich war am Fußboden gekettet. Ich hatte keine Kleidung mehr an. Malfoy kam herein; er lachte mich aus, er verspottete mich und so weiter. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel zeit vergangen war. Jedes mal wenn ich eingeschlafen war, kam er herein und kippte ein Eimer kaltes Wasser über mich. Ich versuchte ihn zu verärgern, in der Hoffnung das er einen Fehler macht und mich losbindet, aber er warf den Crucio Fluch auf mich. Irgendwann hat er ihn immer gesprochen, wenn er hereinkam. Mir war kalt, ich war müde und ich hatte schmerzen. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht Helfen. Schließlich bat ich ihn einfach, das er mich töten sollte und er lacht, meinte nur das die Zeit da ist. Er sagte das ich ihm nicht länger wiederstehen werde," Harry holte tief Luft, seine Augen waren immer noch glasig und unfokussiert.

„Ich spürte Schmerzen. Unnachvollziehbare Schmerzen. Er ritzte etwas in meine Haut. Er lachte. Es sah mich an. Er sagte er wolle die schmerzen in meinen Augen sehen. Ich wünschte mir einfach nur, das er mich tötete, aber das machte er nicht. Später fand ich heraus, das es eine Rune war, die er mir in die haut geritzt hat. Er drehte mich und ritzte die Rune auch in meinen Rücken. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich konnte sogar keine Ton mehr von mir geben. Ich wurde einige male bewusstlos, aber er erweckte mich immer wieder. Er meinte ur, das er nicht wolle, das ich eine Minute davon verpasse. Als er fertig war, stand er auf und sprach einen fluch. Mehr weis ich nicht mehr, dann bin ich im Krankenflügel wider erwacht. Albus sagte mir, das ich vier Tage verschwunden war."

Es war ruhig im Zimmer, keine konnte etwas sagen. Nun wussten sie die Wahrheit, denn Harry konnte ja nicht Lügen. Es sind viele Details ans Licht gekommen. Sogar Greaves hilt seinen Mund.

„Haben sie herausgefunden, was er gemacht hat, Mr.Potters?" fragte Rodd nach einige Minuten.

„Die Rune des Zwangs," sagte Harry. „Zusammen mit den tank, würde sie mich jedes Mal Schwächen, wenn ich Magie verwende, bis ich schließlich sterbe,"

„Bein Barte Merlins," sagte Rodd erschüttert, der wusste worüber der Junge- der- Lebte sprach."

„Das Gegengift?" fragte Hermine schlussendlich, das es keine weiteren Fragen dazu mehr gab.

Rodd griff in sein Robe und übergab der Gryffindor eine weiter Phiole. Sie tropfte Harry drei Tropfen auf die Zunge und gab es an Rodd zurück.

„Harry?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Harry blinzelte einige Male, bevor er sich zu ihr drehte und sie anlächelte.

„Deshalb sein die ein magisches Tier geworden?" fragte Greaves plötzlich.

Harry schloss seine grünen Augen. „Zu einem, ich bevorzuge magisches Geschöpf, wen es sie nicht stört. Zum anderen, denke ich nicht wirklich, das es sie etwas angeht."

„Das haben sie recht, Mr.Potters," sagte Rodd und schenkte seinen Partner einen stechenden Blick. „Haben sie jemanden der ihre Geschichte bestätigen kann?"

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie meinen jemand anders, als Lucius Malfoy?"

„Wir können Mr.Malfoy nicht zwingen Wahrheitsserum zu nehmen," erklärte ihm Rodd.

„Nicht das es einen großen unterschied machen würde," spottete Greaves.

Ron und Hermine starrten ihn an, aber Harry ignorierte ihn einfach. „Albus, Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall waren dort, als ich gefunden wurde und auch, als der Trank aufgehoben wurde. Auch Draco Malfoy weis, was geschehen ist. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, das sie ihn dazu bringen können, das er es zugibt. Die meisten Lehrer und einige meiner besten Freund haben die Erlebnisse im Denktarium gesehen."

Rodd blickte McGonagall flüchtig an und nickte. „Gut, Mr.Potters. Wir danken ihnen," sagte er und stand auf. „Wir werde die Sache durchgehen und mit den anderen Sachen die wir haben vergleichen."

Harry seufzte, stand auf und schüttelte die Hand des Mannes. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen darum. Ich kann gut damit umgehen. Lucius Malfoy könnte mich wirklich getötet haben. Ich hoffe nur das er eines Tages wieder in Askaban sitzt und die blinden Augen im Ministerium auch dafür zahlen müssen. Ich wünsche ihnen einen Guten Abend." Harry nickte McGonagall dankend zu, bevor er wieder durch die Tür in sein Schlafzimmer verschwand. Ron und Hermine rannten ihn besorgt hinterher.

McGonagall sah traurig zu, wie sich die Tür schloss und drehte sich zu den beiden Gesetzeszauberern. „Es tut mir Leid meine Harren. Harry hat in letzter Zeit so viel durchgemacht und es scheint kein ende zu nehmen. Es gibt immer wieder jemanden der versucht ihn zu verletzen, physisch wie auch psychisch. Er wollte sicherlich nicht unhöflich sein, aber es ist nicht das erste mal, da Lucius Malfoy daran beteiligte ist und ich bin mir sicher, das es auch nicht das letzte mal war."

„Wir tun unser bestes, u die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Ma´am," sagte Rodd ernst.

McGonagall blickte flüchtig zu Greaves und hob ihre Brauen. „Ich bin sicher das sie es werden. Ich werde ihnen den Ausgang zeigen, meine Harren."

Da sie nichts weiter zu sagen hatten, zeigte McGonagall ihnen schnell den Ausgang, bevor sie wieder zu Harry´s Räumen ging. Dumbledore war noch nicht wieder zurück und die alte Hexe wusste, das die Probleme bedeutete. Sie wusste auch das er nur fünf oder sechs Stunden dauern würde, bis die ersten Symptome auftreten würden, weil Harry´s Gefährtin nicht da war. Eine erst gewandelter Vampir, muss alle zwölf Stunden Blut trinken. Sie hatten zwar sichergestellt, das er noch etwas bekommen hatte, bevor Adele ins Ministerium gegangen war, aber es war nicht genug für so eine lange Zeit.

Sicher würde Harry noch schlafen bis sie zurückkam, aber es würde ein unruhiger Schlaf sein. Sie blickte flüchtig auf die beiden Gryffindore. „Halten sie ein Augen auf ihn. Ich versuche herauszufinden, was im Ministerium vor sich geht." Erklärte sie ihnen und beschwor einen Platte mit Sandwichs und einen Krug Kürbissaft.

„Danke, Professor," sagte Ron, als er merkte das Hermine ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit Harry geschenkt hatte.

McGonagall sah sie noch mal an, bevor sie in das Büro des Schulleiters ging, um den Rektor anzuflohen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Nichts

McGonagall war nicht im Stande herauszufinden was im Ministerium vor sich ging. Dumbledore war in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder erschienen, ging gleich in Harry´s Zimmer und zu seinem Bett.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er, während er Harry eine Haarsträne aus den Gesicht strich, weil er sich von einer Seite auf die andere drehte.

„Es geht ihm immer schlechter, Albus. Ich weis nicht wie lange er noch durchhält," erklärte McGonagall ihm leise, um Harry Freunde nicht zu wecken, die auf das herbei beschworene Sofa unterm Fenster schliefen. „Was ist im Ministerium geschehen?"

„Fudge machte er schnell. Er verlangte zwanzigtausend Gallonen Geldstrafe, in Bar zu bezahlen, bevor er sie wieder frei lässt. Ich geht es auch nicht so gut. Ihr Interesse an Harry ist offensichtlich. Severus ist bei ihr geblieben und versucht sie zu beruhigen."

„In Bar? Aber Gringotts macht nicht vor zehn auf," flüsterte Minerva erschrocken. „Es schafft en nicht bis da hin."

Dumbledore seufzte und strich über Harry´s Wange. „Es gib nichts, was wir tun können. Wir müssen ihn versuchen ruhig zu halten, Minerva. Ich komm so schnell ich kann, mit Severus und Adele zurück."

„Ich werde mein bestes tun, Albus," versprach Minerva ihm. Dumbledore nickte, drückte ihre Hand und verließ den Raum.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Dumbledore und die drei anderen hetzten durch Schoss und scheuten die Schüler zur Seite, di auf den Weg zum Mittag waren. Die Gesichter der beiden Professoren warn grimmig und das von Adele konnte man nicht mal mehr richtig deuten. Snape hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Tochter gelegt, damit sie nicht einfach nur noch loslief.

Der Minister hatte sie so lange festgehalten, wie er konnte. Er verzögerte die Schreibarbeiten und die Registrierung. Alles im Auftrag von Lucius, wie sie später noch herausfinden würden. Als die magische Uhr dann zwölf schlug, hatten sie es endlich geschafft. So schnell wie möglich liefen sie zum Flohnetzwerk. Sie waren gerade in Dumbledore Büro gelandete und waren jetzt auf den Weg in den dritten Stock.

„Verdammt," sagte Adele schwer atmend, „Müssen hier so viele verdammte Flure sein?" schließlich bogen sie um eine Ecke und Adele konnte sich von ihrem Vater lösen, dann lief sie los. Sie sagte dem Porträt das Passwort und trat ein. Im Wohnraum stolperte sie über eine Deck die auf den Boden lag. Snape half ihr wieder auf die Beine und sie lief weiter.

„Harry!" schrie sie. Lief ins Schlafzimmer und lies sich aufs Bett Fallen. „Oh Gott Harry."

Sie bekam nicht mit, wie der Rest der Gruppe eintrat und sic ans Bett stellte. Alles was sie sah, war der Junge- der- Lebte.

Eine Junge das aussah, als wäre er gefährlich dicht am Tot.

Erneut

Sein Gesicht war weiß und mit Schweiß bedeckte. Seine Wangenknochen standen hervor und er keuchte.

„Dela schnell," zischte der Tränkemeister und riss Adele aus der Starre.

„Helft mir," schrie sie, als sie versuchte Harry´s schlaffen, leblosen Körper, in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Dumbledore und Ron zog ihn hoch, während sich tief in den hals schnitt und die Wunde zu Bluten begann. Schnell führten sie Harry´s Mund an die Wunde. „Komm Harry. Ich weis das du es riechen kannst," flüsterte sie und streichelte sein Haar.

„Dela?" keuchte Harry leise.

„Ja, Harry. Trink. Ich weis das du dich daran erinnern kannst, wie das geht," sagte Adele ruhig. Harry schnüffelte einige Momente an ihrem hals und dann begann er zur Erleichterung der anderen langsam zu trinken.

Adele schloss die Augen und streichelte ihn weiter. Den einzelnen Personen im Zimmer liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht. Nach gut fünfzehn Minuten löster sich Harry wieder und aller waren überrascht, wie er sich verändert hatte. Er hatte wieder einen normale Gesichtsfarben, auch waren seinen Wangenknochen nicht mehr eingefallen. Er sah wieder normal aus und nicht halb tot, wie noch vor einer halben Stunde.

„Dela," flüsterte Harry.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Adele mit unsicherem Gesicht.

Harry lächelte und nickte. „Ich habe dich vermisst," kam es gerade so laut, das sie es hören konnte. „Ich dachte Malfoy hätte dich bekommen."

Adele schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das hätte Dad nie zugelassen, das so etwas geschied."

Harry Blickte flüchtig zu Snape. Der stand zu seinen Überraschung, besorgte neben dem Bett. „Danke," flüsterte Harry nur.

Snape schenkte Harry einen bedauerlichen Blick. „Es tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert hat. Lucius reichweite ist ziemlich groß."

Harry nickte und betrachtete wieder Adele. Die beiden sahen sie einen Moment lang an, als wenn sie mit einen kommunizieren würden, bevor sie sich in den arm nahmen.

„Harry?" unterbrach Dumbledore sie, als sie nicht die anstallten machten, das sie sich von alleine lösen wollten. „Harry, dort ist noch jemand, der dich sehen möchte."

Sie lösten sich und Harry drehte sich um, er dachte er traute seinen Augen nicht. „Mr.Rodd?"

„Hallo Mr.Potters," sagte der Gesetzeszauberer ruhig.

„Was tun sie wieder hier? Hat Lucius wirklich etwas gesagt?" fragte Harry und konnte den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

Rodd betrachtete ihn gewitzt. „Haben sie eine Gallone für mich, Mr.Potters?"

„Was"

„Eine Gallone," wiederholte Rodd.

Harry betrachtete ihn total verwirrt und Snape rollte verärgert mit den Augen, holte seinen Geldbeutel heraus und übergab den Gesetzeszauberer eine Gallone. „Einen Vorschuss, Potter. Bist du in einen Stall aufgewachsen?" seufzte er.

„Nah dran," murmelte Harry.

Rodd drehte sich fragend zu Snape.

„Als sein Schwiegervater, denke ich das es erlaubt ist, in seinen Namen zu handeln," sagte er.

Adele grinste frech ihren Vater an. „Ich wette das tat weh," gluckste sie. McGonagall und Hermine schnaubten nur, während Ron Harry entsetzt anstarrte.

„Schwiegervater?" quietschte er.

Harry ignorierte sie und stieg aus den Bett und trat an den älterer Mann heran. „Ich denke das wir etwas von Thema hier abkommen;" sagte er ungeniert. „Warum brauche ich einen Gesetzeszauberer.

Rodd zögerte einen Moment, bevor er weiter sprach. „Seit ich gestern mit ihnen gesprochen habe, Mr.Potters, sind einige Sachen ans Licht gekommen. Ich muss zugeben das sie nicht sehr gestört haben."

„Welch Art von Sachen?"

„Verlorene Dokumente, Geldübertragungen, schnelle Genehmigungen, bei bestimmten Hexen und Zauberern. Und auch das zusammenbrechen der Schutzzauber des Ministerium, um ihrem Haus."

„Warum würde das Ministerium Schutzzauber aufstellen? Sie haben gedacht Voldemort ist Tot. Warum sollten sie mich schützen?"

„Die schutzsauber wurden auf die Bitte des Zaubergamot und nicht das Ministerium erstellt, mach dem ihre Elter gestorben waren. Im Gegensatz zum Schuleiter, waren sie, an sie gebunden. Sie hätten sich nur auflösen dürfen, wenn sie gestorben wären oder der Zaubergamot direkt die Auflösung bestellt hätte. Ich habe die Aufzeichnungen überprüft und konnte nichts derartiges finden. Stattdessen fand ich eine ministerielle Anordnung, die persönlich von Minister Fudge unterschrieben wurde, damit sie aufgelöst werden."

Harry Augen verbreiterten sich und erblickte flüchtig zu Dumbledore. „Wann?" flüsterte er.

Rodd sah Harry besorgt an. „An dem Tag, als sie entführt wurden," sagte er leise.

Harry´s Magen sank in die Knie und er holte tief Luft. „Er wusste es?" keuchte er. „Fudge wusste, was geschehen würde?"

Rodd schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, das er etwas wusste und wenn doch, hat er einfach weggesehen. Lucius Malfoy kann ein sehr überzeugender Mann sein und ich kann mir vorstellen, das er den Minister finanziell überzeugte hat, das die Schutzzauber nicht mehr gebraucht werden."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er konnte den Mann nicht verstehen. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Er hat Fudge dafür bezahlt, damit er an mich herankommt?" flüsterte Harry ungläubig und starrte die anderen nur an. „Fudge ließ zu, das er mich kriegen konnte? Fudge ließ Lucius Malfoy in mein Haus? Einen Mann der Für Voldemort arbeitet, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben will. Er ließ einfach den Schutz fallen? Ließ mich ungeschützt?"

„Harry," knurrte Snape den jungen Mann an, während er ihn an den schultern packte und zu sic drehte. „Er wird dafür bezahlen. Er wird nicht damit durchkommen. Egal wo mit." Der vehemente Ton, des Tränkemeisters, erschrak die meisten im Raum.

„Professor Snape hat recht, Mr.Potter. Ich habe einige Kopien und auch einige Originale. Ich habe auch alle nötigen Papiere zusammen und einen Anklage einzureichen, denn ich denke genau das sollten wir tun."

„Ich möchte ja nicht sagen, aber Arbeiten sie nicht für Ministerium." Fragte Hermine neugierig.

Claudius Rodd schüttelte den Kopf. „Technisch gesehen ja, aber mehr als Berater. Wie überprüfen die Anträge, die im Ministerium gestellt werden und erstatten ihnen darüber Bericht. Wir können aber alle möglichen Fälle annehmen."

„Wie lautet die Anklage?" fragte Harry, der sich , mit Snapes Händen auf den Schulter sicherer fühlte.

Rodd drehte sich wieder zu im. „Die anklage geben Lucius Malfoy haben sie bereite gemacht. Es ist die Anklage, gegen Minister Fudge, die sie noch unterzeichen müssen."

„Wie lautet die Anklage?" wiederholte Harry.

„Mitschuld in beiden Fällen. Der Minister weis, was für einen Art Mann Lucius Malfoy ist und er weis auch, das er zu der Riege des Dunklen Lord´s gehört," erklärte Rodd. „Er hatte als Minister die Aufgabe darauf zu achten, das die Schutzzauber intakt bleiben, bis entweder der Dunkle Lord vernichtete ist oder das Zaubergamot, seine Zustimmung zu Abbau gibt. Er hat seine Aufgabe ziemlich vernachlässigt, besonderes bei den Berichten die erschrieb. Er hat sich nicht wirklich gut versteckt, wenn man bedenk was Ende ihres fünften Jahrs geschehen ist."

Harry sperrte den Mund auf. „Er hat es gestanden?" jappste er.

Rodd lächelte; um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war es ein ziemlich fieses grinsen. „Ministeriumsberichte, werden auch einen bestimmten Pergament, mir einer bestimmten Feder geschrieben. Sie können nur die Wahrheit wiedergeben. Sie können auch nicht zerstört werden. Alles was ich tun musste, war mich durch die Halle der Aufzeichnungen wühlen; kombiniert mit einigen kreativen Acciozaubern und Bingo! Ich hatte den Bericht von Minister Fudge, aus dieser Nacht."

Harry starrte den Mann an, der immer noch grinste. Dieser rollte jetzt das Pergament, das er in der Hand hielt auseinander. „Sie sind unglaublich," sagte Harry langsam.

„Verdammt gute Sache, das sie auch auf Harry´s Seite sind," sagte Ron.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hielt dem Mann seine Hand hin. „Ich weis nicht, wie ich ihnen danken soll. Ich weis noch nicht mal wie ich beginnen soll, ihnen zu danken," stammele er.

Rodd nahm die angebotenen Hand und schüttelte sie. „Es wird schwer sein, Mr.Potter. Lucius Malfoy zu stürzen wird schon schwer werden, aber Minister Fudge, wird einer der schwersten Sache, die sie überhaupt getan haben."

Harry richtete sich gerade. „Ich habe mich mit Voldemort duelliert," sagte er ernst. „Dann werde ich das auch schaffen."

Rodd musterte ihn stolz. „Dann sollten wir heute beginnen, Mr.Potter. sind sie bereit?"

Auf Harry´s Gesicht erschien ein ehrliches Lächeln. Das erste, was Rodd von ihn gesehen hatte. „Und bitte nennen sie mich Harry."

* * *

Bitte nicht böse sein, wenn Fehler drin sind, denn das Chap war nicht Beta-Gelesen, denn &-/- u. ( waren auf meiner Mail alle das 8.Chap, also habe ich die Rohverwasung genommen!

Bis bals euer Bärchen


	7. Erholung

_Hey ihr!!_

_Hier kommt jetzt noch mal, das schon bekannte 7.Kapitel. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen, ihr bekommt auch gleich noch das 8:Kapitel hinterher.Ö So zu sagen, als entschädigung, weil ich es nicht gemerkt habe,das ich Mist gebaut habe. _

_Wie immer gehört nicht an der Geschichte mir. _

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. _

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP _**

**_Harry Potter und die Rune des Zwangs _**

**_Kapitel 7_**

**_Erholung_**

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_**

Sie gingen in den Wohnraum und Dumbledore beschwor einen Stühle und einen großen Tisch.

Hermine war die erste, die zu reden begann. „Muss Harry da sein? Ich meine wenn die anklage eingereicht wird."

Rodd blickte flüchtig zu Dumbledore. „Normalerweise sollte er da sein, aber ich bin sicher, das ich es auch in seinem Namen einreichen kann."

„Ich muss sowieso hin, den ich muss mich noch regestieren," entgegnete Harry. „Fudge und Malfoy denken sicherlich, das ich bis kurz vor Fristende waren werde, also bis ende der Woche. Warum gehen wir nicht heute Nachmittag. Bevor sie Wind davon bekommen und uns erwarten."

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee," sagte Dumbledore und alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm. Ich habe guten Kontakt zur Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe. Ich werde mich mit ihnen in Verbindung setzten, das wir uns nach dem Abendessen dort treffen. Danach können wir zur Abteilung für Gesetzesführung gehen, den die hat vierundzwanzig Stunden geöffnet, das sollte dann kein Problem sein. Das einzige Schwierigkeit die auftreten kann, ist wenn dich jemand sieht Harry," sagte der Schulleiter ernst.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Tarnumhang!" sagte er und einen Momentspäter, flog ein Umhang durch die Luft und landete in seiner Hand.

„Harry, bist du sicher, das du Sicher bist?" flüsterte Adele zögerlich.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. „Es wird alles gut gehen, Albus kommt mit."

„Genauso wie ich," sagte Snape in einen Ton, der keine wiederreden akzeptierte.

Harry schenkte den Tränkemeister einen dankbaren Blick. „Siehst du Dela. Wenn dein Vater und Albus dabei sind, wird Fudge nicht versuchen mich anzugreifen."

„Vergesse auch nicht Mr.Rodd," fügte Ron hinzu und lächelte den Gesetzeszauberer an, der plötzlich zum Held des Gryffindor wurde.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Adele, die zwischen den drei Erwachsenen hin und her schaute. „Ich… ich…" sie konnte einfach nicht weiterreden. Harry legte einen Arm um sie, zog sie zu sich und streichelte ihre Wange mit der freien hand, während er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn setzte.

„Es ist gut," flüsterte er. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, das diese Bastarde mich je wieder verletzen. Ich muss es tun."

„Harry," versuchte es Adele nochmals, auch als er sich schon an die anderen wendete.

„Entschuldigt uns einen Moment," sagte er höflich, bevor er Adele aus ihrem Stuhl zog und mit ihr, durch die Tür zum Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Niemand konnte verstehen, was besprochen wurde. Man konnte nur leise Töne vernehmen, aber Adele kam nach einigen Minuten mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht zurück. Snape hob fragend die Augenbrauchen und Adele lächelte nur.

„Harry , war damit einverstanden das Onkel Ashley, mit ihm geht," sagte sie fröhlich luftig.

Snape hob fragend die Brauen und betrachtete Harry. „Habt ihr zwei euch getroffen?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich habe das Gedächtnis von Dela gesehen. Ich weis nicht wer er ist, was er macht und warum er hier ist."

„Severus?" Unterbrach Albus sie. Man konnte sehen das er offenbar nervöse war, weil er Angst hatte das ein weiterer Vampir im Schloss zu haben und nicht davon zu wissen.

„Entspann dich Albus, Ashley ist nicht hier." Versicherte er den alten Schulleiter, weis er seine Gedanken erkannt hatte. „Er hat und von Kanada hier her begleitet und bleibt im Drei Besen. Der Clan hat darauf bestanden, das er mit hier her kommt, als sie heraushörten, das es zu einer Bindung kommen könnte."

Dumbledore betrachtete flüchtig, bevor er seinen funkelten blauen Augen neugierig an Adele richtete. „Nun welche Position hast du im Clan von Klamath, mein Kind, wenn es dich nicht stört, das ich frage?"

Adele und Harry tauschten eine wissendes grinsen, bevor sie sich an den Schulliter wendete. „Ich bin der Genus. Der Imitor Suus Sua Suum"

"Du machst Witze?" sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus.

Dumbledore schenkte Snape ein kalten blick. „Das hast du mir nie erzählt."

Snape hob die Augenbrauen und kreuzte die Arme von der Brust. „Kadali war keine Waffe in deinem Krieg, Albus. Die Repräsentanten des Clans waren hier und es wurden Vereinbarungen getroffen. Es war nicht zu deinem Interesse, welche Position sie im Clan hatte."

Wies du das die es hättest beenden können, wenn du ihr erlaubt hättest dich zu Wandeln?" schrie Albus uns sprang auf, man konnte seinen Zorn deutlich erkennen. „du wärst der Kopf des Klamath Clans gewesen. Einer der größten Vampirclane der Welt. Du hättest diesen Krieg beenden können, bevor all die Menschen gestorben wären."

„WIE TRAUST DU DICH?" schrie Snape und sprang von seinem eigenen Stuhl, stützte sich am Tisch ab und starrte Albus an. „ES GIBT NUR EINE PERSON, DIE DIESEN KRIEG BEENDEN KANN UND WIR BEIDE WISSEN DAS. FANG MIR NICHT AN ZU UNTERSTELLEN DAS ICH NICHT DARAN GEDACHT HÄTTE. KADALIA UND ICH HABEN DARÜBER NACHGEDACHT, ABER ES WAR NICHT SICHER. ICH WAR DER EINZIGE SPION, DEN WIR HATTEN. IC WAR DER EINZIGE DER DEM ORDEN INFORMATIONEN LIEFERN KONNTE UND DER DUNKLE LORD HÄTTE MICH AUS SEINEM INNEREN KREIS GESCHMISSEN, WENN ER ES HERAUSGEFUNDEN HÄTTE: TRÄNKEMEISTER HIN ODER HER AUSSERDEM WÄRE SIE DANN EIN NOCH GRÖ?ERES ZIEL GEWESEN"; Snape atmete schwer. „Nichte, das es jetzt noch einen unterschied machen würde," fügte er bitterlich hinzu.

Adele stand auf du legte eine Hans, auf den Arm ihres Vaters. „Dad, es ist gut. Ich denke das den Schulleiter einfach nur die Gefühle durchgegangen sind. Er weis doch, warum Mom dich nicht Wandeln konnte."

Snape starrte zwischen seine Tochter und seinem Schwiegersohn hin und her. Harry versuchte Snape Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten.

„Ich werde ihn töten," schwor er. „Für meine Eltern und auch für Kadali, aber am allermeisten, für Sie, für Dela und für mich. Ich werde nicht zulassen, das er mir noch mehr nimmt."

Snape starrte die beiden Jungendlichen weiter an, bevor er eine Hand auf Harry´s Schulter legte. „Ich danke dir, Harry," brachte er nur heraus.

Harry nickte und lächelte.

„Um Entschuldigung?" unterbrach Ron die stille. „Aber könnte mir mal jemand sagen, was hier los ist? Und wenn ich mich nicht irren, bin ich nicht der einzige, der sich das fragt."

„Nein, aber der einzige der auch tapfer genug ist, danach zu fragen," gluckste Ron.

„Nun, ich bin ein Gryffindor," sagte Ron stolz. „Also wirst du mir die Frage beantworten oder willst du auch um den heißen Brei tanzen, wie Dumbledore es für gewöhnlich tut?"

Harry schnaubte erneut und Hermine schenkte ihrem Freund einen strengen Blick.

„Ronals Weasley," knurrte sie," so kannst du nicht über den Professor reden."

„Ist schon gut, Miss Granger," sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Mr.Weasley hat schon recht. Ich genieße einen guten Tanz."

Weder Snape noch Harry konnten sie ein schnauben unterdrücken. Hermine schauten ihn nur empört an.

„Uhmmm… Entschuldigung, aber könnten wir wieder zur Frage zurückkommen?" unterbrach sie Rodd höfflich. „Könnte es etwas sein , das ich wissen müsste?"

Dumbledore lächelte den Gesetzeszauberer an. „Selbstverständlich Claudius. Wie es schein, hat Miss Klamath-Snape durchaus eine hohe Position innerhalb des Klamath Clan"

„Durchaus eine hohe Position?" zischte Hermine ungläubig. „Das hört sich an, als wenn man behaupten würde, das Lucius Malfoy etwas unfreundlich ist oder Minister Fudge milde inkompetent."

„Miss Granger," ächzte der Tränkemeister und betrachtete die buschige Hexe.

„Ich bin ein Genus, Ron," sagte Adele ruhig, „Das ist Latein und steht für Hochgeboren."

„Oh, und was war das andere? Wie war das Sorsa oder wie auch immer das hieß," fragte Ron und sein Kopf war vor Neugierde gespannt.

„Suus Sua Suum," sagte Adele. "Das ist auch Latin und steht für ´Die einzige. Diesen namen bekommt man als kopf des Clans."

„Aber ein Vampirclan kann nicht von einer Frau geführt werden," brach es aus Hermine heraus.

Adele schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, deswegen bin ich der Imitor."

„Der Ersatz?" fragte Hermine und Adele nickte.

„Eher eine Repräsentationsfigur. Onkel Ashley führte den Clan, seit den Tot meiner Mutter. Meine Großvater starb kurz vor ihr. Der Clan wartete darauf das Mom und Dad gebunden wurden und sie ihn Wandelte, aber das geschah aus genannten Gründen nicht. Mein Onkel stammt nicht von der gleichen Linie ab, er ist nur ein guter Freunde, aber er ist der älteste im Clan und so hatte er den job weg. Wenigstens bis jetzt," sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry.

„Also soll Harry jetzt den Clan führen?" fragte Ron und Adele nickte. „Aber er ist nicht Hochgeboren oder wie auch immer das heißt. Er ist einfach nur Harry."

„Danke Ron," sagte Harry glücklich. Ron konnte nicht wissen wie viel ihn das gerade eben deutete.

„Harry wurde es, in den Moment in den wir und Gebunden haben," erklärte Adele ihm.

„Nicht schon als du ihn Gewandelt hast?" fragte Hermine neugierig. Harry und Snape rollten die Augen und hatten fast den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Adele schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, was muss beides sein. Der ´Einzige muss ein männlicher Vampir sein und er muss entweder aus der Blutlinie der Hauptfamilie kommen oder mit jemanden aus der Blutlinie verbunden sein, nachdem er von ihr gewandelt wurde. Dad wurde nie gewandelt. Darum konnte er nicht der ´Einzige´ werden, obwohl er mir meine Mutter gebunden war."

„Harry, weis du was für eine Energie du jetzt hast?" sagte Albus und seine blauen funkelnden Augen, lagen auf den Jungen- der- Lebte. „Du kannst den Clan in Kampf gegen Voldemort ersuchen. Sie könnten dir aller helfen."

Harry faltete sein Arme vor seine Brust und sein leuchtend grünen Augen, funkelten vor Zorn. „Nein," knurrte er. „Du hast es selbst gesagt, Albus. Es ist mein Kampf gegen Voldemort. Dies ist auch nicht dein Krieg, Albus. Dies ist mein Krieg und ich werde ihn beenden. Ich werde keine Unschuldigen Bitten daran Teil zu nehmen, damit sie durch Tom Riddel und seine Riege sterben. Niemand wird sein Leben für ich riskieren und schon gar nicht die, die jetzt meine Familie sind."

Es sahen sie einfach nur an und mussten erst einmal das gesagte von Harry verdauen. Schließlich wurden sie von einem Neuankömmling unterbrochen.

„Du hast ziemlich richtig gelegen, Severus. Ich mag den Jungen," sagte die unterhaltsame Stimme von Onkel Ashley, von Eingang her. Alle Köpfe drehten sie und sahen zu den großen dünnen Mann, etwas älterem Alter, der sie anstarrte. Seine Muggelkleidung war elegant geschnitten und seine kurzen dunklen Haare, hatten graue Strähnen und seine Augen glühten schwarz. Man konnte ihn die Weisheit seiner Jahren ansehen.

„Wie?" stammelte Albus.

Ashley schenkte ihnen nur ein grinsen, durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Dela hat mich gerufen," sagte er einfach, als wenn das als Erklärung reicht und besah sich Harry genau, bevor er die Junge Frau ansah. „Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Kind," sagte er weich. „Ich hätte keine besser Wahl treffen können."

Harry blickte zu Adele und hob die Augenbrauen. „Sie wissen, das sie nicht wirklich ein Wahl hatte?" fragte er ruhig.

Der Vampir betrachtete Harry und lächelte. „Jeder hat eine Wahl, Junger Mann und ich den Adele hat für beide Seiten die Richtige getroffen, für sich und für den Clan."

Harry schenkte ihm ein lächeln. „Danke, Sir."

Ashley schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst ein großartigen Führer sein, mein Junge. In dieser Schlacht und in allen anderen."

Harry nickte nur, unsicher was der Vampir damit meinte. „Kommen sie mit uns? Zum Ministerium?" fragte er unsicher darüber, warum er bei diesen Mann so ein Sicheres Gefühl hatte. Es war wie bei Snape. Er wusste das er dem älteren Vampir vertrauen konnte, wie auch bei einigen anderen Menschen.

Der Vampir nickte und sah sich am Tisch um. „Ich denke das es kein Problem sein sollte oder?" fragte er und wartete, bis Dumbledore schließlich mit dem Kopf schüttelte und lächelte.

„Je mehr des so besser," sagte er und seine blauen Augen funkelten wieder.

Ashley blickte flüchtig zu Harry und schnaubte.

„Bevor sie fragen, Ja, er ist immer so," gluckste er und einige Im Zimmer auch,

„Was?" fragte Ron, des Magen gerade knurrte, weil es Essenszeit war.

„Ich denke ihr solltet in die großen halle zum Essen gehen. Das Abendessen hat geraden begonnen, danach treffen wir uns wieder hier und wir können die Vorbereitungen, für unsen Ausflug in Ministerium planen," schlug Dumbledore vor und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Bist du sicher, das du in die Große Halle möchtest Harry?" fragte Hermine zögerlich.

Harry lächelte grimmig. „Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht verstecken, das ist sicher. Entweder akzeptieren sie mich wie ich bin oder sie lassen es sein. Ich habe keine Probleme damit. Sie brauchen mich, nicht ich sie."

Snape hob die Augenbrauen und betrachtete den jungen Mann. „Ganz Slytherin, Potter!"

Harry reagierte mit einem grinsen. „Danke, Professor."

Adele lachte und legte einen Arm u ihren Taille. „Du kommst doch mit zu Essen, Onkel Ashley?"

Der ältere Vampir schenkte ihn ein vernarrtes lächeln. „Selbstverständlich, Kleine, solange der Rektor keine Probleme damit hat."

„Überhaupt nicht, aber es ist denke ich mal besser, wenn sie mit am Lehrertisch sitzen," erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Gerne."

"Du auch, Claudius."

„Danke, Albus."

Damit machte sie die große Gruppe, auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry stand nervös im Warteraum, von der Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe. Snape hatte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegte und Ashley eine auf die andere. Dumbledore und Rodd unterhielten sich leise mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens, aber Harry konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Das Abendessen in der Großen halle. War sehr interessant. Als Harry und die anderen die Halle betraten herrschte mit einmal totenstille, es dauerte gut, ein bis Zwei Minuten, bevor das Geflüster begann. Harry ignorierte sie und nickte den Erwachsenen nur zu, a la er sich mit Adele, Hermine und Ron zum Gryffindortisch begab.

Sie hatte sie gesetzt und dachten nicht über die anderen in de Halle nach. Sie unterhielten sich leise und beantworteten die fragen der anderer, die auch mutig genug waren, sie selbst zu stellen. Meisten waren es aber Ron und Hermine, die Antworteten.

Harry sah einen nicht wirklich Geste von Draco Malfoy ihm gegenüber. Er brauchte auch seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um Ginny zu ignorieren, die über ihn spottete. Stattdessen wendete er sich an Ron, aber behielt ein Augen auf den Rothaarigen Hexe. „So Ron, wann kommt jetzt der Rest dein Familie an?" fragte er laut genug, damit Ginny es nicht überhören konnte. Er grinst das Mädchen böswillig an, die ihre Stirn in falten legte, so das sie schon weiße Streifen bekam."

„Morgen Früh," antwortete Ron und spielte Harry Machtspiel mit. „Sie warten noch auf Bill, der in Kairo ist, dann wollten sie kommen."

„Ich freu mich schon, sie zu sehen."

„Mom, holt Charlie und die Zwillinge ab," fügte Ron hinzu, zwischen zwei Bissen Kartoffelsalat. Harry Augen waren immer nach Auf Ginny gerichtet, die immer kleiner wurde.

„Ich kann nicht erwarten ihnen alles zu erzählen. Ich bin so glücklich, das sie immer noch z mir halten."

Hermine war immer noch über ihren besten Freund, wenn sie bedachte wie er noch vor ein paar Stunden ausgesehen hatte. Harry schenkte Ginny noch einen letzten Blick, bevor er sich zu Adele drehte, die ein ahnd auf seinen arm gelegte hatte,. „Erreg sie nicht," flüsterte sie.

Harry lächelte nur und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich brauch sie nicht zu erregen," sagte er. „Sie sollte glücklich sein, das ich sie nicht an die Stangen , auf den Quidditchfeld, gebunden habe."

„Harry!" kreischte Hermine, die seine letzte Bemerkung gehört hatte.

Harry drehte isch zu ihr. „Was? Ist doch wahr!"

„Es kann ja stimmen, aber deswegen muss man es lange noch nicht laut sagen. Wenigsten nicht jetzt," flüsterte sie rau.

Harry der gerade aß, zuckte nur. Als sie das Essen beendet hatte, gab Dumbledore, Snape, Rodd und Ashley ihnen einfach nur ein Signal und sie gingen zum Lehrertisch.

„Pass auf dich auf," flehte Adele.

Harry schaute herunter und konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. „Das werde ich," schwor er ihr, bevor er zu Hermine und Ron schaute. „Könnte ihr zwei ein Augen auf sie werfen, für eine Weile?"

Nachdem die beiden zugestimmt hatte, beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie leicht. „Ich sehe dich bald," sagte er leise.

Adele hob ihre Hand und strich mit einem Finger über seine Wange. „Viel Glück;" flüstert sie noch mal und küsste ihn, bevor Harry durch die Tür verschwand zu den Erwachsenen.

Das war jetzt eine Stunde her und Harry fragte sich, wie lange es hier noch dauern würde. Sie mussten auch noch in die Abteilung für Gesetzesführung und Harry hatte Angst, das Fudge oder Malfoy, davon Wind bekommen würden, das er hier ist, bevor sie wieder verschwunden waren.

„Hab etwa Geduld, Harry. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern," versuchte Snape ihn zu beruhigen, als er seine Schulter leicht drückte.

„Sie denken nicht, das ich etwas falsche tue?" fragte Harry den älteren.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Über die Abteilung für Gesetzesführung, ist es der beste Weg."

Harry nickte und drehte sich, als Dumbledore und Rodd zu ihm trat. „Du bist jetzt registriert, Harry. Es gibt einige neue Beschränkungen, die du kennen musst, aber das kann bis später warten. Lasst uns weiter gehen, bevor es noch später wird."

Harry nickte und warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über. Erging zwischen Snape und Ashley, hinter Dumbledore und Rodd hinterher.

Dankbar darüber, das außer einigen unscheinbaren Blicke, auf die Gruppe nicht geschehen war, betraten sie die Abteilung für Gesetzesführung. „Blieb sie noch unter ihren Mantel, Harry," sagte Rodd leise zu ihn. Harry gab Ashley einen leichten schups, damit er merkte, wo er sich befand.

„Guten Abend Claudius," sagte die freundlich Hexe hinter den Schreibtisch.

Harry schnaubte leise, als er Snape´s angeekelten knurren hörte.

„Hallo Katie, ich bin sicher das du dich an Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape erinnerst. „ Die Augen der Hexe weiteten sich, als sie Snape erkannte und sie konnte nicht anderes als nur nicken.

„Katie," sagte Rodd und holte die Hexe wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Oh, Entschuldigung, Claudius," stammelte sie. „Was kann ich um diese Zeit für die tun?"

„Ich habe einig Anklagen, im Namen von Mr.Potter einzureichen," sagte Rodd einfach, als ob es etwas alltägliches wäre. Für Rodd vielleicht ja, aber nicht für den jungen- der- Lebte.

„Ah, na dann. Ich vertraue darauf, das du alle erforderlich Formularen hast?"

Rodd übergab ihr elegant, einige beschriftete Pergamente. Ihre Augen weiteten sie, als sie die Anklage für Lucius Malfoy las und dann viel sie fast vom Stuhl, als sie die Pergamentrolle, mit der Anklageschrift für Fudge entrollte.

„Das ist doch ein Witz?" rief sie und fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl.

„Ich kann ihnen versichern, das es kein Witz ist," sagte Harry ruhig neben Rodd. Die Hexe fiel fast vom Stuhl, als sie ihn erkannte. Er durchkreuzte den Raum, nahm eine Feder und unterzeichnete die Anklage, in Gegenwart der Hexe, bevor er wieder zu seinem Platz ging und Rodd anschaute.

„Bitte bearbeite die anklagen, wie du es jeden Zivilrechtsstreit machen würdest," sagte der Gesetzeszauberer.

„Aber Claudius, das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein? Du weiß was der Minister deine Karriere antun könnte? Genauso wie Lucius Malfoy?"

Rodd sah flüchtig zu Harry. „ Manche Sachen sind wichtiger, als ein Karriere eines Mannes, Katie," sagte er ruhig.

Die Hexe starrte Harry da, der ist Blick erwiderte, bevor sie seufzte. „Es ist ja dein Kopf, Claudius."

„Danke, Katie."

Sie warteten, währen die Hexe die Unterlagen kopierte und beglaubigte, bevor sie an die dazu verantwortlich Abteilungen versendet wurden. Harry wurde rastlos. Seine Herz schmerzte und sein Magen drehte sich. Er konnte fühlten, wie sie der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn sammelte. Er konnte merken, wie sich Ashley´s Griff festigte.

„Sie bekommen bescheit, sobald ein Datum für die Verhandlung festgelegte wurde," sagte die Hexe und gab Rodd die Kopien.

„Danke ihnen, Ma´am," sagte Harry höfflich, bevor er sich wieder seinen Mantel übergezogen hatte und verschwunden war.

Katie sah an den Platz wo Harry bis eben noch gestanden hatte und noch immer stande. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie ein Fisch.

„Lasst und hier verschwinden," knurrte Snape. Er legte einen Arm auf Harry, der Komischerweise genau wusste wo Harry sich befand und führte ihn aus den Zimmer.

Der Tränkemeister konnte fühlen, wie der junge Mann zitterte und verwirklichte, das er hätte noch etwas Blut von sein Frau hätte trinken müssen, bevor sie gegangen waren. Der Druck der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunde lassstete auf ihm und sie mussten sehen, das sie schnell vom Ministerium nach Hogwart kamen.

Die kleine Gruppe beeilte sich, durch die Flure schnell Richtung Flohnetzwerk zu kommen. Harry zog den Mantel hinunter, weil ihm heiß wurde. Snape ergriff ihn an der Taille, als er mit ihm in den Kamin stieg und nach den Flohpulver griff.

„Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters," sagte er, als er Harry mit sich zog. Ashley erschien direkt hinter ihnen, während Dumbledore noch die Details mit Rodd besprach, bevor er hinterherkam.

Zusammen mit Ashley brachte er, den Jungen- der- Lebte, durch die vielen Flure in sein Zimmer. Adle begegnete ihnen auf den Weg.

„Harry," rief sie und Harry´s Kopf schoss hoch.

Dela," sagte Harry schwer atmend und fiel ihr in die Arme.

„Lass uns sehen, das wir in unsere Räume kommen, du musst dich hinlegen," sagte sie, biss sich in ihr Handgelenk und hielt es Harry unter die Nase. „Trink!2 sagte sie und ihre Blick duldete keine wiederreden, während sie mit der anderen Hand, ihn zu ihren Räumen zog. Harry stolperte einige male, aber Snape und Ashley hielten ihn aufrecht.

„Wartet hier," sagte die zu den drei Männern, als sie Harry ihn Schlafzimmer brachte und aufs Bett drückte. Sie zog ihm die Schuhe aus und entkleideten ihn bis auf die Unterwäsche, Dann deckte sie ihn zu und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes.

„ich bin stolz auf dich Harry," flüsterte sie und setzte ihn einen zärtlich kuss auf die Stirn. Seine grünen Augen öffneten sich schläfrig.

„Dela?" flüsterte Harry Müde.

„Ich bin hier, Harry." Sagte Adele und streichelte sein Wange.

„Ich liebe dich, Dela," sagte Harry leise, bevor sich die Augen wieder schlossen. Adle sah den jungen Mann immer noch an und ihr liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry," sagte sie leise. Ohne auch nur an die drei Männer zu denken, die im Wohnzimmer warteten, zog sie ihre Robe aus und kletterte zu ihrem Mann ins Bett. Sie konnte ihr Lächeln und ihre Tränen nicht unterdrücken, als sie ihn an sich heranzog. Adele hatte nicht wirklich daran geglaubte, das er sie wirklich leiben könnte und zog ihn noch dichter, bevor auch sie einschlief.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Die drei Männer fragte sich, was geschehen war und gingen nachschauen, weil Adel nicht wieder erschien. Sie fanden die beiden Jungendlichen fest umarmend im Bett und sie konnte ein Gefühl von wärme ausmachen. Die beiden waren wirklich zwei unglaublich Kinder, sie hatte so viel durchgemacht und waren doch glücklich.

Snape konnte die getrockneten tränen und das lächeln, auf den Gesicht sein Tochter erkennen und ahnte, was der junge Mann gesagte haben musste, das es solche Reaktionen hervorrief.

„Gute Nacht, Kinder," sagte er leisen und schloss die Tür hinter sich, das erste mal seit Jahren konnte man ein helles funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Herzliche Glückwunsch, Severus, du hat einen Sohn bekommen;" sagte Dumbledore und Snape konnte nichts anderes als einfach nur zu lächeln.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So ich hoffe das es euch trotzdem Gefallen hat, auch wenn ich es schon kanntet.

Bis gleich zum Kapitel 8

Euer Bärchen


	8. Nie wieder allein

_So jetzt aber. Hier ist das Kapitel, so wie es eigendlich schon letzte Woche sein sollte. Ich hoffe das es euch gefällt und wünsche euch jetzt einfach viel Spaß beim lesen. _

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP _**

**_Harry Potter und die Rune des Zwangs _**

**_Kapitel 8_**

**_Nie wieder alleine_**

**_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_**

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und ein Warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust fühlen, das vorher nicht dort gewesen war. Es gab ihn das Gefühl der Sicherheit, aber er wusste nicht, woher es kam.

„Harry?" unterbrach die Stimme von Adele seine Gedanken und Harry öffnete seine Augen, um in welche zu sehen, die ihn anstrahlten. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry lächelte nur. „Morgen," flüsterte er nur.

„Bist du immer noch müde?" fragte sie und wartete auf die Reaktion von Harry. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich noch an den gestrigen Abend erinnern konnte und sie wollte auch nichts sagen.

Harry suchte ihren Blick und konnte den nervösen Ausdruckt erkennen. Dann nahm er sie in die Arme und zog sie zu sich. „Ich meinte das, was ich gesagt habe," flüsterte er.

Auf Adele´s Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln und sie öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Harry unterbrach sie, indem er ihren Kopf hob und sie leidenschaftlich küsste.

Schließlich lösten sie sich und Adeles Augen waren voll tränen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry," flüsterte sie.

Harry streichelte ihre Wange. „Dela:" begann er, aber die junge Frau unterbrach ihn, indem sie begann sein Hemd zu öffnen und leichte Küsse auf seiner Brust zu verteilen.

„Oh Gott," stöhnte Harry, als sie ihren Kopf hob und wieder küsste.

„Harry, bist du sicher, das du bereit bist?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Harry antwortete nicht, stattdessen rollte er sich herum, so das sie unten lag, und begann sich von ihrem Hals an, abwärts, über ihre plötzlich nackte Brust zu küssen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Adele bemerkte das sie beide nackte waren und Harry mit seiner zauberstablosen Magie, dafür verantwortlich war.

„Du weißt, das du betrogen hast," sagte sie. Harry hob seinen Kopf und grinste sie nur an.

„Ja, aber das geht schneller und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich so lange warten kann," erklärte er ihr zwischen zwei Küssen, die er ihr auf die Lippen setzte.

Adle schenkte ihm ein erneutes Grinsen und rollte sich wieder herum, so das sie jetzt oben war. „Habe etwas Geduld, Harry," flüsterte sie. „Gute Dinge wiederfahren denen, die warten können," fügte sie hinzu und drückte sich an ihn.

„Verdammt; Dela! Mach was!" ächzte er.

„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte Dela in sein Ohr. Sie setzte sich in den Moment auf seine stehende Männlichweit und versenkte gleichzeitig ihre Reißzähne in seinen Hals.

Harry ließ ein tiefes Knurren von sich, drehte sich mit ihr und begann sich zu bewegen, währen auch er seine Zähne in ihren Hals versenkte und zu trinken begann.

Sie brauchten nicht lange, eine Kettenreaktion veranlasste sie nach kurzer Zeit, gegenseitig ihre Namen heraus zu schreien.

„Ich kann es nicht genug sagen, aber ich liebe dich," keuchte Harry aus er von ihr hinunter glitt und sie fest in den Arm zog. Adele lächelte und kuschelte sich an ihn, bevor sie beiden noch mal ins Land der Träume glitten.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

„Ich denk das es besser ist, wenn sie verschwunden ist, bevor Harry hier auftaucht," sagte Ron und zeigte auf Ginny, die ihre Mutter sauer anschaute.

„Warum zur Hölle, sollte ich das?" erwiderte Ginny. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die für die anderen eine Gefahr hergibt."

„Ginny!" schrie Mrs.Weasley.

"Du bist so eine selbstsüchtige und eifersüchtige Kuh!" erklärte ihr Fred schreiend.

„Ja," erwiderte Gorge," Harry hatte auch ohne dich, schon ein schwieriges Leben!"

Dumbledore, Snape und Ashley tauschten nur ein flüchtigen Blich, als die Weasleys und Hermine weiter argumentierten. Die Weasley´s , waren kurz nach dem Frühstück angekommen, inklusive Arthur und Charlie. Nur Percy glänzte durch sein Abwesenheit, denn der teilte mit Ginny deren Meinung.

Die Rothaarige warf ihren Kopf zurück, sie konnte nicht hinter die grünen Augen der Eifersucht sehen. „Ich habe es nicht schwieriger für ihn gemacht. Das war er selbst, weil er es zugelassen hat;" schrie sie gereizt. Mann konnte Snape mit den Zähnen knirschen hören. Ein quietschender Stuhl brachte alle zum schweigen. Dumbledore war aufgestanden und starrte die Junge Dame an, man konnte kein Funkeln mehr in seinen Augen erkennen, sie waren jetzt starr wie Eis.

„Lucius Malfoy machte es schwierig für Harry. Cornelius Fudge machte es für Harry schwierig. Du machtest es für Harry schwierig. Der Junge hat nie etwas getan, um dies alles zu verdienen, was er erlitten hat und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, das du ihm das weiter erschwerst. So wie du ihn in den letzte Tagen weh getan hast, hat es noch nicht mal Voldemort geschafft und du wirst dich bei ihm entschuldigen."

„Ist schon gut, Albus," sagte Harry mit sanfter Stimme, von der Tür her.

Albus Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, als er den jungen Mann sah. Er ging schnell um seinen Schreibtisch her um und nahm ihn in den Arme, die anderen ignorierend. „Wie fühlst du dich, mein Junge?" fragte er. Seine blauen, nun funkelnden Augen studierten Harry Gesicht, ob er eine Ungereimtheit finden würde.

Harry lächelte. „Ich bin okay, Albus. Ich habe heute Nacht sehr gut geschlafen:"

„Hast du dich erholt?" fragte er leise, aber Harry errötete, blickte flüchtig zu Adele und nickte.

„Oh guter Merlin!" seufzte Snape, der genau wusste, was das rötliche Gesicht zu bedeuten hatte.

„Dad, beruhig dich;" schnaubte Adele und betrat den Raum gänzlich. Mrs.Weasley konnte nicht mehr länger warten, die durchquerte den Raum, schubste Dumbledore leicht zur Seite und warf die Arme um Harry.

„Ich bin so glücklich, dich zu sehen," schniefte sie. „Es tut mir so Leid, das die alles geschehen ist. Es tut mir Leid was Ginny euch beiden angetan hat."

„Du brauchst dich nicht für mich entschuldigen Mom. Nicht bei ihnen. Und besonderst nicht bei ihr," schrie Ginny und zeigte auf Adele.

Harry versteifte sich und die Gespräche im Raum verstummten. Alle merkten, das Ginny zu weit gegangen war. Adele trat schnell an Harry heran, ergriff sein Kinn und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Ich möchte das du zurück in unsere Räume gehst. Ron und Hermine werden dich begleiten und ich möchte das du dort auf mich wartest, bis ich komme."

„Dele," knurrte Harry, während die Instrumente im Raum begannen verrückt zu spielen.

„Nein, du kannst das hier nicht beenden. Nicht jetzt," erklärte Adele ihm und schob ihn Richtung Tür. „Vertrau mir ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ron und Hermine werden bei dir bleiben und ich werde gleich nach kommen, dann können wir zusammen Mittag essen."

Harry betrachtete Dumbledore der zustimmend nickte.

„Komm Harry," sagte Hermine, nahm seinen Arm und verließ mit ihm den Raum. Adele schenkte Ginny eine Blick, der sie mehr ängstigte, als der von Harry. Ron verlies auch den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Adele durchquerte den Raum und baute sich von Ginny auf, sie war gut zwanzig Zentimeter größer als sie. Die Veränderung der jungen Frau war bemerkenswert und Snape hob seine Augenbrauen. Ashley hatte schon mal gesehen, wenn sie wütend wurde und verhielt sich ruhig. Mann konnte ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Du eifersüchtige, unangenehme, selbstsüchtig, hinterhältige, verabscheuungswürdige dumme Kuh," sagte Adele in einen Ton, den ihr keiner im Raum zugetraut hätte. „Geht es überhaupt in dein kleines Hirn hinein, wie sehr, deine Worte ihn verletzt haben? Er hat dir deine Leben gerettet und so dankst du es ihm?" Ihre Stimme wurde immer Lauter und mit jedem weiteren Wort, weiteten sich die Augen von Ginny.

Adele´s Augen verengten sich dagegen. „Ich weis alles. Du schuldest ihm eine Lebensschuld und was macht du? Du machst ihm seine Leben noch schwieriger. Warum ziehst du nicht deine Kopf aus deinem Hinter und bemerkst, das er dich liebt. Es kann zwar nicht so sein, wie du dir das vorstellst, aber du solltest dankbar sein, das er es tut. Es ist nicht Harry´s Fehler, das er deine Gefühle nicht so zurückgibt, wie du es möchtest und wenn du das nicht erkennst, dann solltest du vielleicht gehen, weil du genug Schaden für dieses Jahr angerichtet hast."

Ginny öffnete ihren Mund und wollte offensichtlich etwas sagen, aber es schien als wenn Adele über ihr schweben und sie mit Blicken aufspießen würde. „Alle hier haben versucht dir zu helfen, um es zu verstehen, das Harry keine andere Wahl gehabt hat, aber dich scheint es nicht zu interessieren. Dies ist jetzt geschehen und du kannst nichts mehr daran ändern. Es wird viele Sachen in deinem Leben geben, die du nicht ändern kannst und wenn die jeden deswegen zum Feind werden lässt, wirst du alleine Sterben. Denk darüber nach," sie drehte sich und ging, kurz vor der Tür, blieb sie noch einmal stehen. „Vergesse nicht damit aufzuhören, wenn es anfängt weh zu tun," fügte sie hinzu und ging.

Eine betäubte Ruhe herrschte im Raum, bis Fred schnaubte. „Ja," gluckst er. „Sie ist definitiv eine Snape!"

Einige im Raum, brachen in Gelächter aus. „Das war Dele, in ihrer besten Stunde," sagte Ashley und Snape lächelte stolz.

Dumbledore und die andere Weasley betrachteten Ginny neugierig. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt und ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Schließlich hob sie ihren Kopf und starrte jeden wütend an.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr mich alle auf ein Abstellgleis gestellt.," sagte sie und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, ob vor Zorn oder etwas anderem, konnte niemand sagen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Ginny," sagte Molly. „Wir sind dein Familie und wir lieben dich, aber wir können dir nicht verzeihen, was du Harry angetan hast."

„Was ich ihm angetan habe?" kreischte Ginny. „Er ist ein Vampir! Er hat sich mit einem anderen Vampir verbunden! Sie sollten eingesperrt sein und nicht hier frei in der Schule herumlaufen! Sie sind beide Monster!"

Ein scheppern war neben Dumbledores Schreibtisch zu Hören, es war Ashley, der Snape zurückhalten musste.

„Severus, beruhig dich," sagte der ältere Vampir.

„Ich werde nicht erlauben, das jemand Harry und Dele, als Monster beschimpft. Besonderst nicht, so eine kleine eifersüchtige Göre," sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann aufgebracht.

Dumbledore legte eine Hand, auf den Arm des Jüngeren. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Severus. Tust du mir den Gefallen und überprüfst deine Tochter und deinen Schwiegersohn," sagte er in einem Ton, der keine Wiederrede zuließ.

Snape starrte Dumbledore an, aber verwirklichte das er keine Chance zur Argumentation hatte. Er wartete bis er, in Begleitung von Ashley, den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid Molly, Arthur, aber ich habe Angst, das ich Ginny, von Hogwarts verweisen muss. Entweder geht sie in eine andere Schule oder ihr lasst sie zu Hause unterrichten.," sagte Albus fest.

"Was? Sie werfen mich raus?" kreischte Ginny.

„Ginny!" verwarnte Molly ihre Tochter, aber Ginny ignorierte sie.

„Sie seniler, alter Dummkopf, sehen sie nicht was geschieht? Es bricht uns auseinander. Er ist ein Monster, warum sehen sie das nicht ein? Er wird sich Sie- Wissen- schon- wen anschließen, glauben sie mir. Er sollte angebunden werden, bevor er jemand tötet!" kreischte Ginny.

„DAS REICHT!" brüllte Dumbledore und seine Augen brannten vor Wut. Jetzt wussten die Weasley, warum der Dunkle Lord, vor den sonst so ruhigen Dumbledore Angst hatte. Sie bloße Energie die er ausstrahlte, erschraken die jüngeren Weasley´s, weil sie ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen haben. „Hör mir zu Ginerva," sagte er." Ich werde mir das hier nicht länger anhören. Du hast genügend Chance gehabt, hinter deine Eifersucht zu sehen und ich werde sicherlich nicht zulassen, das du diesen Jungen weiterhin verletzt. Du wirst in den Grimmauldplatz gebracht und dort wirst du warten, bis dein Familie kommt. Ich bin sicher, das sie dir auch noch etwas zu sagen haben," sagte Dumbledore und schnipste mit den Fingern und Dobby erschien.

„Dobby, bringe Miss Weasley bitte in den Grimmauldplatz und stelle sicher, das sie dort bleibt. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Der Hauself schien die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation zu verstehen und nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf. Er ergriff das Handgelenk von Ginny und mit einem ´plopp´ waren sie verschwunden.

„Albus, Wir verstehen dich," sagte Arthur leise, der seine Frau tröstete. „Wir werden mit ihr sprechen. Wir werden Versuchen es ihr noch mal zu erklären, damit sie den Grund versteht."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sich so verhält" fragte Charlie neugierig. „Nun ich weiß das sie Harry liebt, das tut sie schon seit Jahren."

Bill seufzte und alle drehten sich zu ihm. „Es ist aber für sie vorbei," erklärte er. „Sie hat immer gedacht, das sie eine Chance bei Harry hat und er hat sie eines bessern belehrt."

„Harry hätte das nie gesehen, es sei denn man hätte es ihm direkt ins Gesicht gesagt," protestierte Fred.

„Harry wäre nicht mal in der Lage gewesen sein, ihr es ins Gesicht zu sagen," addierte Gorge.

„Genau!" sagte Fred.

„Keine Details!" kam von Gorge.

„Harry hatte keine Idee darüber, wie Ginny für ihn fühlte. Ich denke das, das Problem nicht darin liegt, das er ein Vampir ist. Ich denke eher, das es ist, weil er gebunden ist. Mit jemand anderem. Der Vampir ist nur eine Entschuldigung," schlussfolgerte Bill und gab seiner Mutter ein Taschentuch bevor er weiter sprach. „Ginny ist enttäuscht und es wird einige Zeit dauern bis sie die Wahrheit einsieht, die nicht so ist wie sie es glaubt."

Dumbledore nickte verstehend. „Ihre Tätigkeiten in den letzten Wochen, kann ich ihr nicht verzeihen. Wenn sie ihre Fehler einsieht, darf sie wieder zur Schule kommen. Wenn sie aber weiterhin, ihre Eifersucht nicht überwinden kann, darf sie nicht wiederkommen, denn Harry hat schon genug zu tun."

„Ist schon gut Albus. Wir verstehen dich ja und werden noch mal mit ihr reden," versprach Arthur.

"Ja," schniefte Molly. „Last uns Essen gehen. Ich würde mich freuen, Severus Tochter zu treffen."

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, das er eine hat," kommentierte Charlie.

Die Zwillingen gaben nur ein komisches Geräusch von sich und verzogen ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ah… das ruft schlechte Bilder hervor," schnaubte Fred.

Gorge nickte nur. „Ja… Snape sich dabei vorstellen… schrecklich."

Über Dumbledores Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln und auch die anderen konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verbergen. „Lasst uns gehen. Ich bin sicher das Harry sich auch freut, euch wieder zu sehen," sagte er und führte sie aus dem Raum.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Ron und Hermine sahen ängstlich zu, wie Harry am Fenster stand und auf die Ländereiern starrte. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und keiner wollte wirklich anfangen etwas zu sagen.

Sie waren dankbar, das nur einige Minuten später Adele erschien. Sie schenkte Ron und Hermine einen flüchtigen Blick, bevor sie zu Harry ging und ihn in die Arme nahm.

Sie sahen in Ruhe zu wie Harry zu zittern begann und sein Gesicht in den weichen, schwarzen Haaren von Adele vergrub. Adele flüsterte ihm beruhigende Wort ins Ohr und sein Zittern wurde weniger.

Einen Moment später kamen Snape und Ashley, sie nickten den beiden Gryffindore zu und gingen zu den beiden Vampiren.

„Harry," sagte Snape vorsichtige und legte einen Hand auf seine Schulter.

Wiederwillig lösten sich die beiden und Snape sah in die smaragdgrünen Augen. „Das mit Miss Weasley, ist nicht dein Fehler, Harry," sagte er fest. „Du kannst dich nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, was seit dem Sommer geschehen ist. Deine Entscheidung, dich von Dele Wandeln zu lassen und sich mit ihr zu binden, war die einzige die du hattest. Wenn sie das nicht versteht, denn hat sie deine Gefühle und deinen Respekt nicht verdient."

Harry schluckte und nickte. „Ich verstehe," sagte er heiser.

Snape hob die Augenbrauen. „Tust du das? Tust du das wirklich?" fragte er.

Harry blinzelte und sah weg, er war nicht im stande, diese Frage ehrlich zu beantworten. Er erstarrte einen Moment später, als Snape ihm am Arm packte und schüttelte, so wie Dumbledore schon in Godric Hollow.

„Hör mir zu, Harry," knurrte er. „Du bist ein Kind, das gejagt wurde und fast getötet. Deine Tätigkeiten in der letzten Zeit, waren verantwortlicher, als man in deinem Alter erwarten würde. Deine Entscheidung zu leben, sollte applaudierte und nicht verhöhnt werden. Du machst das beste aus deiner Situation und das ist bemerkenswert. Wenn die anderen es nicht sehen können, denn darfst du nicht denken, das es wegen dem ist, was du getan hast und ich spreche nicht nur, von Miss Weasley, Harry. Verstehst du mich?" Snape hielt Harry an den Oberarmen und Harry konnte einfach nur zustimmend nicken.

„Ich möchte nur nicht, das sonst jemand verletzt wird," flüsterte er.

„Harry, du kannst sie körperlich schützen, so oft du willst, aber du bist nicht für ihre Gefühle verantwortlich. Du kannst nicht jeden retten, auch wenn du es versuchtst, das würde dich nur zerreißen. Das möchte ich nicht sehen und die anderen auch nicht. Dela und ich können dich nur bist zu einem bestimmten Grad schützten. Du muss lernen mit den Dingen umzugehen, die du nicht ändern kannst."

Harry sah flüchtig zwischen Adele und Snape, hin und her, dann nickte er. „Ich verstehe es," sagte er leise und zu ersten mal, glaubte Snape ihm das auch. Er lächelte, als Adele sich an sein Brust lehnte und Snape ihm durch die Harare fuhr. Snape hielt Harry´s Kinn sanft mit einer Hand. Ron und Hermine fielen die Kiefer hinunter, als sie es sahen.

„Ich erwarte von dir keine Wunder, Harry," sagte er. „Du bist der Held und du hast ein größeres Ego als Lucius Malfoy." Er grinste und Harry schnaubte. „Ich möchte einfach, das du es versuchst, gut?"

Harry nickte erneut. „Ich werde es versuchen," versprach er."

„Wie steht's mit Mittagessen?" fragte Adele und löste sich von Harry. Sie ging zum Kamin, nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver und rief nach den Küche.

Snape zuckte nur und rollte mit den Augen, während Harry schnaubte. Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor einen großen Tisch, mit einigen Stühlen. Harry ließ in den Zwischenzeit stablos, die beiden Sofa verschwinden, damit sie genug Platz hatten.

Fast zur gleichen Zeit klopfte es und Dumbledore trat ein, dicht gefolgt von den Weasleys.

„Oh Harry, mein Lieber," schrie Molly, lief zu ihm hinüber und nahm ihn fest in die arme. „Es tut und so Leid, was Ginny gemacht hat."

„Nicht," seufzte Harry und löste sich," Bitte. Ich habe es Ron auch schon erklärt. Entschuldigt euch nicht für sie."

„Stimmt, es gehen zu viele Entschuldigungen für andere herum," addierte Adele und die Augenbrauen von Dumbledore und ihrem Vater hoben sich.

Molly betrachtete die junge Frau, deren strenger Ton sie nicht grade mochte. Aber Harry zog sie einfach nur in die Arme und legte eine Taille, während er wieder erwartungsvoll zu den Rotschöpfen sah.

„Mrs.Weasley, Mr.Weasley, darf ich ihnen Adele vorstellen, meine Frau," sagte er stolz. Molly zögerte nicht lange und nahm die junge Frau, fest in die Arme und drückte sie, was bei Harry ein lautes Kichern verursachte.

„Es ist nett sie kennen zulernen," sagte Adele keuchend, als sie sich endlich von Molly lösen konnte.

„Ich danke dir, das du Harry gerettet hast, meine Liebe," sagte Molly herzlich. Adele betrachtete Harry und man konnte ein verliebtes Grinden auf ihrem Gesicht sehen.

„Danke," sagte sie etwas verlegen. Harry beugte sich leicht zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Lippen..

„He, lasst das," unterbrach Fred sie"

„… du hast uns noch nicht vorgestellt," fügte Gorge hinzu.

Die Zwillinge bauten sich vor Harry auf, aber der ignorierte sie und drehte sich zu Bill und Charlie, die ihn anlächelten.

„Dela, das ist Bill," erklärte er. Und das Charlie," fügte er hinzu und zeigte hintereinander auf sie. „Nett, euch beide zu treffen," sagte sie leise.

„Dich auch, Adele," antwortete Bill.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?" fragte Charlie still.

Harry zuckte nur. „Besser als ich es sollte, denke ich." Antwortete er einfach.

„Harry…," jammerte Fred.

"… willst du uns hier versauern lassen?" setzte Gorge hinzu.

„Wir streben gleich…,"

„… ja, los…"

„…wir möchten sie auch kennen lernen…"

„… die reizende junge Dame," endete Gorge.

Adele schauten zwischen den Zwillingen hin und her, die bald vor Neugier zu platzen schienen und drehte sich dann zu Ron und Hermine. „Wie um alles in der Welt, seit ihr mit den beiden fertig geworden?" fragte sie und zeigte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Zwillinge. Die runzelten nur irritiert mit den Stirn und die anderen in Raum lachten.

„He…" empörte sich Gorge.

„…das ist nicht nett…" erwiderte Fred.

„… wir haben nichts gesagt…"

„ … und du kennst uns kaum…"

Adele faltete ihre Arme vor der Brust und musterte die beiden. „Fred!" sagte sie und betrachtete Fred direkt. „Gorge!" sagte sie und betrachtete jetzt den anderen Zwilling.

„He! Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Gorge stirnrunzelnd.

„Nur Harry kann uns unterscheiden! Sogar unsere eigene Mom verwechselte uns die meiste Zeit," empörte sich Fred und sah genauso entsetzt wie sein Bruder aus.

Adele grinst leicht. „In der Tat!" sagte sie in einer bemerkenswerte gut kopierten Art, ihres Vaters und die anderen begannen wieder zu lachen.

Snape schlug sie leicht am Hinterkopf. „Nun ärgere sie nicht," knurrte er. „Es könnte nicht gut für deine Gesundheit sein.." Er betrachtete Fred und Gorge. „Sie kennt jetzt Harrys Gedanken, selbstverständlich weiß sie, wer von euch welcher ist!"

„Das erinnert mich an etwas," sagte Adele und drehte sich zu Harry. „Wir müssen uns noch über deinen Onkel unterhalten."

Alle dachten, das Harry jetzt flüchten würde. Aber man konnte nur leicht den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen und dann war es auch schon vorbei. „Da gibt es nicht zu reden!" sagte entschlossen. Dumbledore und Snape tauschten nervöse Blicke, während die Weasley´s nur verwirrt aussahen.

„Harry, du hast gesagt, das du es mir erklären wirst," redete Adele weiter.

„Dann habe ich gelogen," sagte Harry unverblümt. „Außerdem hast du es doch gesehen. Du weis also alles, was du wissen musst."

„Genau deswegen denke ich ja, das wir darüber reden sollten.," behaarte Adele.

„Hat das was, mit der großen Narbe auf den Rücken zu tun? War das dein Onkel?" Hermine konnte ich nicht helfen, sie musste ihn einfach fragen.

Harry war ruhig, alle konnte hören, wie er mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Zeit dafür ist, darüber zu reden Dela," sagte Snape ruhig.

„Warum nicht? Ich weis das es schmerzhaft ist, aber wir alle hier können ihm helfen. Seine vollständige Familie ist hier."

„Es ist jetzt egal," zischte Harry." Ich muss nie wieder dahin, als ist es uninteressant."

„Es ist nicht uninteressant, Harry," beharrte Adele. „Du musst diese Erinnerungen nicht alleine tragen. Wir können dir helfen."

Harry´s Augen blitzten. „Zur Hölle, jeder kennte mein Onkels…" Harry brach ab, als er plötzlich verwirklichte, was es sagen wollte.

„Was ist mit deine Onkel, Harry?" fragte Ron.

„Nichts," rief Harry.

„Harry," begann Adele und legte einen Hand auf sein Schulter, er schüttelte sie einfach ab.

„Nichts, ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?" Harry lief durch den Raum ins Schlafzimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Adele wollte ihm folgen, aber sie wurde von Snape am Arm gehalten und er schüttelte mit den Kopf. „Ich denke das du genug angerichtete hast, Dela!"

„Aber Dad! Er kann nicht alles in sich hineinfressen. Er muss darüber reden."

„Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht vor den Menschen, die er seine Familie nennt."

„Aber sie können ihm helfen. Wir alle können das!" behaarte Adele.

„Nein das können sie nicht," sagte Snape und Hob seine Hand, als Ron seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen und sah dann wieder zu seiner Tochter. „Du hast seine Erinnerungen gesehen! Denkst di wirklich, das Harry möchte, das die anderen davon erfahren?"

„Aber sie sind seine Familie!"

„Adele! Harry ist eine sehr private Person. Er hat nie wirklich, sein Leben bei den Dursley´s, mit uns geteilt," sagte Hermine ruhig. „Alles was wir wissen, ist nur das was wir gesehen haben. Ich weis das du Harry helfen möchtest, aber das hier ist sicher nicht der richtige Weg, um es zu tun."

„Aber ich verstehe es nicht. Es ist doch nicht seine Schuld. Ich will ihm doch nur helfen." Tränen liefen den jungen Vampir über Gesicht.

„Dann tu das, was du vor her getan hast. Seht ihm zur Seite und helfe ihm, so gut du kannst, aber stelle keine Fragen. Harry wir dir alles erzählen, wenn er denke das es notwendig ist," sagte Hermine und legte ein Hand auf Adeles Schulter und streichelte sie.

„Hat er euch überhaupt war erklärt?"

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, während Ron antwortete. „Nein. Eins musst du verstehen. Er ist der Junge- der- Lebt. Er überlebte als einziger den Todesfluch. Er weis das jeder denkt, das er der Retter ist. Eine missbrauchter und geschlagenen Retter ist untragbar, also interessiert er sich nicht für sich. Er ist einfach das, was man von ihm erwartete, zu sein. In seinen Augen ist er ein nichts."

Adele starrte sie ihn einige Minuten an, bevor sie nickte. „Ich verstehe. Ich danke euch beiden," flüsterte sie.

Snape entschied, das es an der zeit war, sich an den Tisch zu setzten. Keiner von ihnen hatte bemerkt, dass das Essen schon aufgetragen wurde. „Albus, wenn es dich nicht stört, könnte du?" fragte Snape leise und sah dezent zur geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür.

„Selbstverständlich, Severus. Setzt euch bitte und beginnt. Harry kommt gleich." Der älter Mann ging zu Verwunderung der anderen durch die Schlafzimmertür und schloss sie hinter sich. Die anderen setzten sich etwas verwirrt.

HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry saß auf der Fensterbank, als Dumbledore das Zimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er sagte kein einzige Wart, als er durch den Raum ging, sich hinter Harry stellte und einen Arm um sein Schulter legte. Nach einiger Zeit sah Harry auf und man konnte den Schmerz in seinen grünen Augen sehen, die den Schulleiter erstarrten.

Sie starrten sich einfach nur einige Minuten an, bevor sich Harry an den Schulleiter lehnte und die Arme um ihn schlang. Er wurde fest in die Arme genommen. „Es tut mir Leid," flüsterte er.

„Das gibt es nicht, was dir Leid tun sollte, mein Junge," sagte Albus leise und strich den Jungen über Haar und dann über die Wange.

Harry ließ einen lauten Seufzer von sich und starrte wieder in die blauen Augen, die das typische Funkeln verloren hatte.

„Heute Abend," flüsterte er. „Ich werde es dir, Dela und Snape, heute Abend erzählen. Ihr sollte alles wissen und ich muss darüber reden. Ich schäme mich einfach nur dafür."

Dumbledore hielt Harry´s Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Was auch immer dein Onkel getan hat Harry, es war nicht deine Schuld. Da gibt es nichts wofür man sich Schämen muss. Und ich denke das es eine gut Sache ist, darüber zu reden. Wenn du es möchtest."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Du wirst es niemanden sagen oder? Ich möchte nicht, das es ein anderer erfährt. Auch nicht Ron und Hermine."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbstverständlich nicht, mein Junge. Was auch immer du uns sagen willst, es geht keinen anderen etwas an, wenn du es nicht möchtest."

Harry schenkte ihm ein kleines lächeln. „Ist es jetzt gut!" seufzte er.

Dieses mal war es Dumbledore der sein Stirn runzelte. „Möchtest du wirklich nicht ihnen gegenübertreten?" fragte er.

Der Junge- der- Lebte. Seufzte erneut. „Nein, ich möchte einfach…"

Dumbledore nickte und verstand Harry, wie es nur ein Weiser alter Mann konnte. Er hatte immer noch einen Arm u Harry´s Schulter liegen und zog ihn jetzt sanft von der Fensterbank hoch, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Du bist viel zu kurz ein Kind gewesen, Harry. Die nächsten Monate werden sogar noch schwieriger, aber ich möchte das du dich immer an etwas erinnerst."

Harry stoppte und schaute ihn an. „was?"

„Deine Eltern würden verdammt Stolz auf dich sein; auf deine Mut und auf deine Wahl.!

Harry war einen Moment leise. „Warum ist das alles geschehen?" flüsterte er. „Warum konnte ich nicht wie die anderen aufwachsen? So wie Ron oder Hermine oder Dean oder Seamus."

„Oder wie Neville?" fragte Albus leise.

Harry lächelte wieder traurig und schüttelte seinen kopf. „Nein, nicht wie Neville."

„Harry, mein Junge, ich kann die eins versprechen. Das Schicksal hätte dir nicht so eine Last aufgelegt, wenn es nicht gedacht hatte, das du es schaffen könntest. Alles hat einen Sinn und es acht die stärker, wenn du daraus lernst."

„Wenn die folgenden Sachen wie die letzten paar werden wir es nicht sehr lustig," murmelte er trocken.

Dumbledore Gesicht wurde ernst. „Nein das wird es nicht! Dir werde die vier Tage die du bei Lucius verbracht hast, garantiert wir urlaub vorkommen, verglichen mit den was wir noch vorhaben. Die musste du aber nach durchmachen, wenn du es nicht willst," fügte er leise hinterher.

Harry´s Augen verengten sich. „Wir?"

„Ja Harry. Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Ich werde die deine Sache machen lassen, aber ich werde immer bei dir sein, wenn du mich brauchst," schwor im der Schulleiter.

Kurz Zeit später schenkte Harry ihm ein echte lächeln bevor er nickte. „Ich danke dir Albus," flüsterte er.

Dumbeldore rückte leicht seiner Schulter und öffnete die Tür. „Du muss nie allein sein, men Junge, erinnere dich immer daran."

„Das werde ich," versprach Harry. Dumbledore führte ihm zum Tisch hinüber, wo seine Familie saß. Sie alle sahen Dumbledore und Harry an, aber keiner sagte auch nur etwas. Adele setzte sich neben ihn und küsste ich auf die Wange. Er versprach ihr, das sie nachher reden würde und griff nach einen Sandwisch.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

_So das war´s , wenigstens für dieses Jahr, denn ich kann euch nicht sagen, ob ich es noch schaffe, ein neues Kapitel einzustellen. _

Ich wünsche euch ein schönen und hoffendliche besinnliches Fest und einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr.

Euer Bärchen. 


	9. Geschichte

_Hey ihr !!!_

_Ich bin wieder da und hoffe das ihr mich nicht so böse seit. das ihr so lange warten mußstet, aber es ging leide nicht anders, den mein rechner war einfach nur ein Wrack, aber jetzt geht es entlich weiter und ich hoffe das ich es auch recht schnell jetzt weiter schafft._

_Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel spaß0 bei lesen._

_Ach so nichts gehört mir, das habe ich nich vergesen und wenn ihrt noch fehler finden da dürft ihr sie als entschädigung behalten. meinen danke geht auch an meinem Beta, der ganze anrbeit geleistetr hat. _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry Potter und die Rune des Zwangs

_**Kapitel 9**_

_**Geschichte**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Einige Stunde später, als die Sonne unterging, saßen Snape und Dumbledore auf den Beiden Lehnsesseln, der Couch gegenüber, auf der es sich Harry und Adele gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Ungewöhnlicher weise, saß Harry auf den einen Ende, mit den Händen um seinen Knie geschlungen und Adele auf den anderen Ende, Harry erwartungsvoll ansehend. Sie hatten jetzt schon fast eine stunde damit verbracht, über Harry Vergangenheit z reden. Dumbledore und Snape konnte ihre Traurigkeit nicht versteckt, über das was Harry in seinen Jahren bei den Dursleys erleiden musste. Als sie schließlich beim letzten Sommer ankamen, stoppte Harry das Gespräch. Er begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und Adle wollte ihn in die Arme schließen.

„Bitte fass mich nicht an," sagte Harry uns rutschte noch ein Stück weiter, sofern es noch ging.

„Es ist gut Harry," versuchte Dumbledore ihn zu beruhigen. „Keiner wird dich anfassen, aber du muss versuchen und zu sagen, was letzten Sommer geschehen ist."

Harry nickte, aber konnte ihn noch immer nicht in die Augen schauen. „Ich denke das Vernon festgestellt hat, das es sein letzte Chance war," flüsterte er. Es gab keinen im Raum, dem es nicht auffiel, das Harry seinen Onkel nur noch Vernon nannte. „Ende des Sommer würde ich siebzehn werden und dann könnte ich meine Magie verwenden, um mich zu wehren. Er hatte also nur zwei Monaten seinen Plan zu schmieden und ihn auszuführen." Harry pausierte einen Moment. „er strenge sich wirklich an, aber der junge- der- Lebte, herrschte sich wieder vor," addierte Harry sarkastisch.

Dumbledore blickte flüchtig zu Snape. „Harry, mein Junge, was ist geschehen?"

Harry Augen wurden glasig. „Vernon war ein Tyrann. Er was es schon immer. Er ist zwar nicht so sadistisch wie… Malfoy," Harry schluckte schwer. „Mindestens habe ich das gedachte, bis er…"

„Harry?"

„Bis was. Harry?" fragte Snape ruhig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich … ich kann nicht," stammelte er und zog seinen Knie noch dichter an deinen Körper.

„Bitte, Harry," flehte Adele.

Harry kniff seine Augen noch fester zu. „Wiest ihr, als Malfoy mich entführt. Als ich Nackt und am Boden gefesselt aufgewacht bin, gab es wirklich einen Moment, aber wirklich nur einen ganz kurzen Moment, in den ich froh war, das ich nicht bei den Dursley war," sagte er angeschlagen.

Snape blickte flüchtig zu Dumbledore, bevor er sich von seinem Sessel erhob und sich vor Harry kniete und die Schultern des Jungen fest umklammerte. Dies ließ Harry schnell die Augen öffnen und die beiden Professoren machten sich bereit.

„Legilimenc!" sagte Snape, während Dumbledore einen Beruhigungszauber auf Harry sprach. Harry versuchte sich zu wehren. Die beiden Männern mussten erfahren was mit Harry geschehen war, da sie wussten das e nicht anders ging und Harry sicherlich nicht mehr gesagt hatte, war die hier die einzige Möglichkeit.

„Nein… Nein… Nein. ," schrie Harry , als der Tränkemeister gezielt in seinen Gedanken, nach den Geschehnissen suchte. Es dauerte auch nicht mal eine Minute, bis er es gefunden hatte.

„Oh Bei Merlin," Das gesehen ließ Snape so schell wie möglich die Verbindung abbrechen. Snape keuchte und nahm den siebzehnjährigen Jungen jetzt fest in den Arm. Er schniefte etwas, aber versuchte sich nicht wirklich zu wehren, dagegen. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sie Bilder in seien Verstand zu blockieren. Jetzt wusste er welche Erinnerung seine Tochter bei den Bindung, so beeinflusst hatte.

„Severus?" versuchte Dumbledore es nach einige Minuten, währen dieser versuchte Harry immer noch zu beruhigen. Der Tränemeister schüttelte den Kopf, seine Aufmerksamkeit war immer noch auf den Jungen gerichtete. Langsam löste sich von der zitternden gestallt und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände.

„Du musst es sagen Harry," sagte er ihm ruhig. „Du musst es laut sagen. Du kannst dem nicht gegenübertreten, wenn du es in die hineinfrisst."

Harry zitterte heftig. „Ich.… ich kann nicht," stammelte Harry, seine Wangen waren immer noch nass.

„Doch du kannst es. Du bist die stärkst Person, die ich kenne."

Harry betrachtete ihn verblüfft. „Vernon, er…"

„Sag es mir, Harry. Sag mir, was er getan hat." Snape behielt seinen weichen Gesichtsausdruck und es schien zu funktionieren, auch wenn Harry´s Augen sich erneut mit Tränen füllten.

„E… er vergewaltigte mich," flüsterte Harry, so leise das man es kaum hören konnte. „Er vergewaltigte mich," sagte Harry erneut, diesmal nur etwas lauter. „Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Ich habe es versucht, aber ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Er ist so groß. Er hat mich gegen die Scheibe in der Tür gedrückt, bis sie zerbrochen ist. Ich konnte spüren wie sie mir in den rücken schnitt, da er mich festgehalten hat, dann schupst und über mich herfiel. Er sagte das ich nicht anderes wäre als ein Freak, ein Monster. Das man mich nach meine geburt ertränken, hätten sollen." Tränen strömten ihm übers Gesicht. „Es sagte das es nur das beste für mich ist. Ich war zu schwach. Als er das sagte, fuhr er mit den Fingen die offenen Schnitte auf meinen Rücken entlang. Es tat so weh. Ich habe mir einfach nur gewünscht, das ich tot wäre. Ich habe mir gewünscht, das ich es nicht überlebt hätte. Als Riddel seinen Zauberstab auf mich richtete , dann hätte ich bei meine Mom sein können."

Snape hielt den Junge wieder fest, als seine Augen die erschrockenen von Albus Dumbledore trafen. „Davon wusste ich nichts," flüsterte der Rektor. „ Ich schwöre, davon hatte ich keine Ahnung."

Adle rannt plötzlich, durch die Schlafzimmertür, ins Badezimmer. Man konnte hören das sie sich erbrach. Harry drückte seinen Lehrer weg, bevor er aufsprang und ihre hinterherlief.

„Es ist Okay," sagte er und fiel neben ihr auf die Knie und legte eine Hand auf ihre. „Es ist Okay."

„Harry," keuchte adele und wischte sich ihren Mund, mit einem Tuch ab. Wegen den Geschehnissen, nach der Zeremonie, hatte vergessen, wie schrecklich einige Gedächtnisse waren. „Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid."

„Nicht, es ist nicht deine Schuld," versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen, auch wenn ihm die Tränen über Gesicht liefen und er immer noch leicht zitterte.

„Harry," schrie adele. „Versuch nicht mich zu trösten. Es ist nichts gut. Die Monster hat verdient zu Leiden, für das was er dir angetan hat." Ihre Augen glänzten so sehr, das es Harry schon fast angst machte.

„Nein… Nein. Es war meine Schuld. Ich habe ihn erregt. Oh mein Gott. Bitte sag ihm nicht, das ich es dir gesagt habe. Er wird mich töten, wenn er es erfährt." Fing Harry zusammenhanglos an zu stammeln, als wenn es nicht Vernon Dursley´s schuld wäre und sich selbst dafür beschuldigte. Er verdiente es, weil er Cedric und Sirius getötet hatte. Und er gab sich den schuld an dem Tot seiner Eltern und alles was seit denn och alles geschehen war. Seine Atem ging schneller und er versteigerte sich in seiner Panik.

Die Wörter von Harry hatte sie alle betäubt, es dauerte einige Minuten, bis wieder Bewegung in sie kam. Snape war der erste der wieder richtig zu sich kam. Er kreuzte da Badezimmer, nahm den Jungen am Arm und zog ihn aus den Badezimmer.

„Es war nicht deine Schul! Sag es !" knurrte er.

Harry keuchte, seine Brust hebte und senkte sich schnell, während er den Tränkemeister anstarrte.

„SAG ES!" brüllte Snape.

„Severus Nein!" schrie Dumbledore, während Harry fürchterlich erschrak.

„Harry, mein Junge, hör mir zu." Dumbledore legte einen Arm um die Schulter und führte ihm zu Bett hinüber, aus das er ihn drückte. „Diese Sachen, für die du dich tadelst liegen schwer auf dir und du muss versuchen damit aufzuhören. Cedric Diggory starb, weil er zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, diese vorauszusehen. Du hast zwar die Entscheidung getroffen, aber ich bin mir sicher, das Cedric dies auch so sehen würde." Harry starrte in seine traurigen blauen Augen.

„Was Sirius angeht, nehm ich die Verantwortung auf mich, für das was geschehen ist. Ich habe das ganze Jahr damit verbracht dich zu ignorieren und dir die Sache selbst überlassen. Du hast erstaunlich dinge mit den Informationen verwirklicht, die du hattest. Ja, es ist sich das wenn du nicht ins Ministerium gegangen wärst, könnte Sirius noch leben. Stell die Situation aber mal andersherum vor! Wenn Sirius in deiner Situation gewesen wärt, hätte er auch nur einen Moment gezögert um dich zu finden?"

Der Schulleiter schien auf einen Antwort von Harry zu warten. Harry dachte einen Momentlang nach, bevor erden kopf schüttelte. „Nein," flüsterte er.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an, setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Und Harry bitte, Tadel dich niemals, wirklich niemals, für den Tot deiner Eltern. Wenn du jemanden die schuld geben willst, den der Person, die es tat. Tom Riddle tötete deine Eltern. Sie waren schon en Ziel, lange bevor du geboren wurdest und würde es auch immer noch sein, würden sie noch leben. Gib die nicht die Schul, das macht dich nur kaputt."

Harry nickte nur und Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, als er sich an den alten Mann klammerte. Adele und Snape standen jetzt still neben den beiden.

„Harry, deine Verwandten sie auch nicht deine Schuld. Als du in diesen Haus gegeben wurdest, machte es sie nicht schlechter. Sie waren schon immer so. Arrogant, Voreingenommen, Engstirnig. Dies hättest du nie ändern können und ich machte einen großen Fehler damit, das ich dich dort hingebracht habe. Ich kann nie wieder gut machen was ich dir genommen habe, deine Kindheit. Ich wünsche mit nur, das du einen Alten Mann sein Fehler irgendwann verzeihen kannst und du mir dabei hilfst. Ich bitte dich nicht deinen Onkel dir Sachen zu verzeihen, die er dir angetan hat, den das hattest du nicht verdient. Du kannst dein Vergangenheit nicht ändern, aber deine Zukunft, bis sie für dich de Richtige ist. Severus und Adele werde und auch helfen und zwischen uns vieren wird es nicht geben, was wichtiger ist."

Harry erschrak bei der Entschuldigung. Er richtete sich leicht auf, so das er die Arme besser um Albus legen konnte und drückte ihn leicht. „Ich habe dir schon vor Monaten verziehen, Albus," flüsterte er.

Dumbledore lächelte und wischte Harry die Tränen vorsichtige aus den Gesicht. „Meinst du, du kannst es jetzt sagen, Harry?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Harry sah flüchtig z Snape und schluckte. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld," sagte er, wenn auch leise.

Snape und Adle gingen zu ihn hinüber und Snape legte einen Hand auf sein Schulter. „Es ist alles schön und gut Harry, aber du muss es auch wirklich so meinen. Meinst du es auch so? Wirklich?" fragte er sanft.

Harry starrte Snape an, der auf eine Antwort wartete. Harry sah in die Augen der drei. Er konnte in allen, die Liebe, die Zuneigung und die Hilfsbereitschaft erkennen. „Ja, das tue ich." Sagte er ernst Die Anspannung der letzte Wochen fiel von ihm ab. „Ich danke dir," sagte Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht in den langen weisen Bart.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Es war lange nach Mitternacht, als Dumbledore und Snape, in Büro des Schulleiters vor Kamin saßen.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben," sagte Snape der an dem Feuerwhisky in seiner Hand nippte. „Wie konnte der fette Muggel so etwas tun? Er ist noch ein Kind. In all meinen Jahren… Habe ich noch nie so etwas erlebt. Noch nicht Lucius d die anderen sind so tief gesunken. Die Unschuld eines junge so zu nehmen. Das ist unerhört."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Es ist eine Art der Folterung, Severus," sagte er leise. „Die meisten der Todesser sind alle Reinblütler. Sie machen sich die Hände nicht schmutzig. Warum sollten sie sich die Mühe machen jemanden zu Vergewaltigen, wenn sie ihn einfach und sauber mit einem Crucio quälen kann."

„Aber er ist ihr Neffe. Er ist der Junge- der- Lebt," protestierte Snape.

„Für sie war er einfach nur einen Belastung, die ihnen vor vielen Jahren auf die Türschwelle gelegt wurde. Unerwünscht und Ungeliebt. Ich hätte auf Minerva hören sollen," sagte er traurig.

Snape schaute ihn verwirrt an. Der Schulleiter begann zu erklären.

„Die nacht, als ich Harry zu ihn brachtet, hatte Minerva schon den ganzen Tag damit verbraucht, die Muggel zu beobachten. Die hat es mit erklärt, aber ich habe nicht auf sie gehört. Ich habe ihr gesagt, das es die einzige Familie war, die er noch hatte."

„Irgendeine Familie," murmelte Snape trocken.

„Ich weis," flüsterte Dumbledore und er sah plötzlich aus, als würde er an der Lest die Harry trug zerbersten.

„Du wirst sie damit nicht durchkommen lassen oder?"

Dumbledore sah auf und die normalerweise funkelnden blauen Augen vertrübten sich. „Ich kann Harry nicht dazu zwingen, darüber zu sprechen, es sei den er möchte es auch. Er hat schon genug, mit Lucius und Fudge zu tun, ohne das er auch noch die Sache erklären muss, die sein Onkel ihm angetan hat."

Snape hob die Augenbrauen. „Daran hatte ich eigentlich nicht gedacht," sagte er leise.

Dumbledore betrachtete in einen Moment lang, bevor das funkeln in seinen Augen zurückkehrte. „Warum habe ich eigentlich nicht daran gedacht, das du gerne mal Muggel quälst."

Die Augen des Tränkemeisters verengten sich. „Das mach ich normalerweise auch nicht. Aber ich denke in diesem Falle könnte ich mal eine Ausnahme machen."

„Besonders in diesem Fall," addierte Dumbledore.

„Morgen Abend dann?" sagte Snape und trank seinen letzten Schluck Feuerwhiskey.

„Ohne Frage," stimmte Dumbledore zu und stand auf, um den jüngeren zur Tür zu geleiten. „Pass mit gut morgen, oder besser gesagt haute auf ihn aus. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl."

„Ah ja. Fudge hat heute davon erfahren," erinnerte sich Snape. „Ich bin überrascht, das er uns noch keinen Besuch abgestattet hat."

Das Kann er nicht, sagt Claudius. Wenn es herauskommt, das er sich Harry nähert, den gilt das als, Behinderung eines Zeugens. Er kann Harry also nicht zu nahe kommen, bis der Prozess vorbei ist.

„Na Merlin sei dank, wenigstens etwas gutes," schnaubte Snape und Dumbledore lächelte.

„Zu mindestens hat Harry dann ein bisschen Ruhe."

„Stimmt auch wieder," stimmte Snape zu. „Ich sollte wenigsten noch versuchen, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, bevor sie Knallköpfe unten im Kerker versuchen ,mein Therapien die ich über den Sommer gemacht habe, zunichte zu machen." Sagte er trocken und Albus begann zu glucksen.

„Das würde eine Vergeudung sein."

Snape schenkte den Schulleiter noch einen bösen Blick, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und auf die Wendeltreppe trat. Dumbledore konnte nicht mit den kichern aufhören, auch nicht als er sich in sein bett legte.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Harry und Adele würden isch heute Morgen zu Ron und Hermine an den Gryffindortisch setzten. Hermine sah sich etwas nervös um. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, das betraten die beiden, Hand in Hand, die Große Halle. Sie setzten sich neben Hermine und begannen sich am Frühstück zu bedienen. Der Rest der Großen halle versuchte krampfhaft, sie nicht anzustarren.

„Nun Adele, freust du dich schon auf deinen Unterricht?" fragte Hehrmine flüsternd, aber die anderen ignorierten sie, weil gerade die Morgenpost kam.

„Aber sicher doch," seufzte Adele. „ Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben das ich schon vor vier Tagen einsortiert wurde und nicht einen Unterricht mit gemacht habe. Es scheint immer etwas dazwischen zu kommen."

„Nun, zwei Tage war Wochenende, das zählt nicht," sagte Ron, während er seinen Haferbrei futterte.

„Ah… Ron, kannst du nicht aufpassen?" fragte Harry und wischte sich etwas von Rons Frühstück, von der Robe.

„"Na das gibt ein Gerede," murmelte Hermine und übergab den beiden jungen Vampiren den heutigen Tagespropheten.

Der Junge- der- Lebt klagt den Minister der Magie, wegen Vernachlässigung an!! 

_**Tatsache oder Lüge? **_

_Der Termin der Verhandlung, wurde auf den 20. November festgelegt. Die Reporter sprechen vom __**Prozess des Jahrhunderts´**__. Harry Potter, der Junge- der- Lebt, macht einige überraschende Anklagen, die auch das Zaubergamot überraschte. _

_Mr.Potter, klagt den Aristokraten Lucius Malfoy, wegen Entführung, Gefangenschaft und versuchten Mordes an, . Was kurz vor dem siebzehnten Geburtstag, von Mr.Potter stattfand. _

_Er wird auch angeklagt, Ministeriumsbeamten bestochen zu haben. _

_Die Überraschung, war aber die anklage gegenüber Cornelius Fudge, Minister der Magie. Er wird wegen angenommener Bestechung, Mitschuld an der Entführung und des versuchten Mordes angeklagt, sowie auch wegen Vernachlässigung, seiner Obachtpflicht. _

_Zur Zeit haben wir keine weiteren Informationen, aber wir werden sie über die Vorkommnisse auf dem laufenden halten. _

„Gut, hätte schlimmer se4in können," sagte Adele leise. Harry sah auf, lächelte sie leicht an, dann nahm er ihre Hand in sein und küsste sie leicht.

„Ja, könnte es," stimmte er ihr zu.

„Uhm… Harry?" unterbrach Hermine sie und sah um sich herum, die nervösen Blicke, der anderen Schüler. „Du hast gesehen, was für ein Datum das war?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry. Das ist schon morgen," stieß Adele aus.

„Was? Nur einen Tag? Sie geben uns nur einen Tag, um uns vorzubereiten?" stammelte er.

„Ich denke das sie nicht möchten, das du dich vorbereitst," sagte Ron leise.

Einen Moment später öffnete sie die Tür der Großen Halle. Harry konnte sehen, wie Ashley, Rodd und Snape zu ihnen trat, während Dumbledore sich auf den Weg zum Lehrer Tisch macht und darauf wartete das ruhe eintrat.

„Ich bin sicher sie habe alle davon gelesen oder gehört, als kommt das hier auch nicht überraschend für sie. der Tränkeunterricht fällt aus, bis der Prozess vorbei ist. Professor McGonagall wir als stellvertretenden Schulleiter, in meiner Abwesenheit, temporär die Schule leiten. Ich vertraue darauf, das sie ihren unterricht nicht schleifen lassen und auch über das was sie hören sollte, genausten Nachdenken. Das ist alles," sagte Dumbledore und ging zu den anderen, die schon am Gryffindortisch warteten.

„Bist du bereit, Harry?" fragte es ruhig. „Wie haben bis morgen noch viel zu erledigen."

Harry stand auf und nickte. „Ja, Albus" Er drehte sich und blickte flüchtig zu Adele. „Geht es dir gut?" Adele nickte und hob ihr Kinn. Harry deutet die Geste Richtig und küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen. „Ich sehe dich beim Mittag," versprach er. Er winkte Ron und Hermine zu, bevor er mit den anderen die Große Halle verließ. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, brach auch schon das Getuschel los.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

„Hör auf mich, Harry, Fudge wird alles versuchen und dich zu diskriminieren. Denkt an die Reporte ihn deinen fünften Jahr oder während des Trimagischen Turniers, selbst das du Parsel sprichst, wir er verwenden," sagte Rodd ruhig.

Harry betrachtete die Gesichter, der vier Erwachsenen. Sie waren jetzt im Raum der Wünsche, der genau wie der Gerichtssaal aussah. „Ich dachte das er sich an die Tatsachen halten muss?"

„Du bist der Junge- der- Lebt, Harry, das ist bedeutungsvoller," sagte Snape ruhig.

„Ah… ja."

„Harry du muss immer daran denken, die Antworten kurz, aber genau zu geben. Verstehst du?" sagte Rodd und winkte ihm zu, damit Harry ihm folgte.

Sie gingen über den hölzernen Boden und Rodd zeigte auf den Zeugenstuhl. „Du bleibst so lange auf deinem Platz, bis Albus und ich an unserem Tisch sitzen und du aufgerufen wirst, dann setzt du dich auf diesen Stuhl."

Harry ging die zwei Schritte und setzte sich.

Ich werde jetzt Lucius Malfoy darstelle und dir Fragen stellen. Ich möchte das du so gut wie möglich darauf antwortest. Kannst du das?"

Harry schluckte und nickte. Er war plötzlich nervös und sah in die Gesichter der anderen im Raum.

„Wussten sie, das Parsel, als Dunkle Magie gesehen wird, Mr.Potter?" sagte Rodd unverblümt und Harry´s Augen weiteten sich.

„Was?"

„Es ist ein Zeichen für Dunkelheit, Mr.Potter," redete Rodd weiter, als ob Harry nichts gesagt hätte. „Wirklich ist die einzig andere Person die Parsel Sprechen kann, sie- wisse- schon- wer, oder nicht?" Der Gesetzeszauberer war vollständig bei seiner Sache und Harry wusste das er dagegenhalten musste.

Harry sah zu Dumbledore, Snape und Ashley hinüber, die ihn einfach nur anstarrten. „I… ich kann es einfach, wie Quidditch. Es ist nicht Dunkel." Stammelte er.

„Stimmt es, das sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr eine Schlage auf ihren Mitschüler gehetzt haben?"

„Was? Nein ich hielt sie auf."

„Zeugen sagen aber etwas anderes. Sie sagten, das sie Sie gereizt haben."

Harry´s Wut stieg ins unermäßliche. "Was soll das? Ich stoppte die Schlage. Malfoy beschwor sie und ich habe sie gestoppt," schrie er.

„Woher sollen wir das wissen? Wie können wir sicher sein? Keiner von und kann mit Schlagen reden," wiedersprach Rodd.

„Die Tatsache das sie ihn nicht gebissen hat, sollte Beweis genug sein," sagte Harry sarkastisch und ließ aber auch gleich wieder den Kopf hängen, während Dumbledore seufzte. „Es tut mir leid," flüsterte er.

Er merkte wie Rodd ein hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Ist schon gut, Harry. Darum machen wir es ja."

„Die musst versuchen, dein Temperament zu zügeln, mein Junge," addierte Dumbledore. „Ein fehler und es könnte alles vorbei sein."

Harry schluckte und nickte, bevor er wieder aufsah. „Ich wurde nicht gerade mit dieser Fähigkeit geboren," sagte er, jetzt mit ruhigere Stimme. „"Ich habe sie erst bekommen, als Voldemort mich, als Baby, verfluchte. Es ist nicht gerade eine Fähigkeit, auf die ich stolz bin, aber sie hat Justin das Leben gerettet. Das und nur das schießt darauf, das es nicht unbedingt schlecht sein kann."

Es herrschte einen Moment lang Ruhe, bevor ein lächeln auf den Gesicht der vier erschien.

„Das hast du gut gesagt, mein Junge," sagte Dumbledore und beglückwünschte ihn.

Das Frage und Antwortspiel ging noch gute vier Stunden so weiter. Alles, aber auch wirklich alles, was mit der Zauberwelt zu tun hatte, nahmen sie durch. Am Ende hatte Harry sagefühl, sein Kopf platzte.

„Das war Harry. Halte die antworten kurz oder verweis auf schon vorherige antworten, aber lass sie Zauberwelt wissen, was wirklich geschehen ist," erklärte Rodd.

„Versuche das die Menschen die im bestmöglichen Licht sehen," fügte Snape hinzu.

„Und was du überhaupt nicht tun solltest, eine Frage mit einer anderen zu Beantworten. Es sei den, du bist sicher das du die Antwort kennst. Verstehst du?" fragte Rodd mit einer Stimme, die kein argumentieren duldete und Harry nickte.

Sie entließen ihn aus den Stuhl und er taumelte zu Snape und Ashley hinüber. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und Snape gab ihn einen Trank, den er auch in einem Zug hinunterschluckte. „Danke!"

Snape betrachtete Harry, seine Hände zitterten und sein Haut war aschfahl. „Harry, hast du heute Morgen etwas getrunken?" fragte er leise.

Harry errötete. „Es ist… heute morgen… etwas später… geworden. Ich habe es vergessen," stammelte er.

„Harry, es ist wichtig das du jeden Tag trinkst," schimpfte Ashley leicht. „Es verstärkt die Bindung."

„Entschuldigung. Ich werde versuchen mich immer daran zu erinnern."

Snape betrachtete den älteren Vampir. „Kannst du Dela bitte her rufen?" Ashley nickte ihm zu. Snape drehte sich wieder zu Dumbledore und sie besprachen die Antworten von Harry. Harry hörte ihnen nur ruhig zu, er traute sich nicht zu sprechen, den sein Verstand fühlte sie vernebelt an.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Adele erschien in der Tür. Sie ging direkt zu Harry. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das sie es herausfinden würden," schallte sie ihn leise und ignorierte ihren Vater und ihren Onkel. Sie zerrte ihm von Stuhl und zog ihn in eine dunkle Ecke. Sie führte eine leise Gespräch, das nur Ashley durch seine Vampirfähigkeiten, verstehen konnte. Adele drückte Harry leicht an die Wand und legte ihren Kopf schief, damit Harry zubeißen und trinken konnte.

„Was herausfinden?" fragte Dumbledore jetzt neugierig.

"Es schein, das unser junger Harry hier, nicht wirklich vergessen hat, heute morgen zu trinken," sagte Ashley und passte auf wie Harry seine Arme um die junge Frau legte.

„Oh…" Dumbledore und die anderen drehten sich jetzt zu den beiden jugendlichen. Die beiden standen dort in der Ecke du hatten nun die Welt um sich herum vergessen.

Snape beobachtete seine Tochter, wie sie Harry durch die Haare strich und ihm etwas zuflüsterte, während er trank.

„Was sagte sie ihm?" fragte Claudius neugierig und wendete sie an den Vampir.

Ashley schenkte im ein kleines lächeln. „Nur das sie ihn leibt, das sie stolz auf ihn ist und keinen Grund hat, sie zu schämen," sagte er leise.

„Sie tut ihm wirklich gut," sagte Dumbledore.

„Scheint so, das sie ihn mag." Rodd lächelte, als sich die beiden trennten, Harry Adele tief in die Augen schaute und dann sanft küsste.

„Sie gibt ihn etwas, wofür es sich lohnt zu Leben und auch zu kämpfen," sagte Snape.

„Ich bin überrascht, das sie so schnell zueinander gefunden haben. Dela ist jemand, die nicht so leicht vertraut," beobachtete Ashley.

„Die Bindung," sagte Snape mit leiser Stimme, während Harry und Adel sich lösten, aber Harry immer noch einen Arm um ihrer Taille liegen hatte. Sie gingen beide wieder zu den anderen hinüber.

„Ihr wist das es unhöflich ist, hinter den Rücken über andere zu reden?," schnaubte Adele.

„Du hast es gehört?" fragte Dumbledore.

Adele und Harry tauschten einen grinsenden Blick. „Jedes Wort!" grinst Harry.

„Dad hat in einem Punkt recht gehabt," gab Adel zu.

„Dela, dein Vater hat viele Punkte und die meisten von ihnen sind rasiermesserscharf," sagte Harry trocken und sie begannen zu lachen. Der Tränkemeister schnaubte nur.

„"Was? Und so etwas von einen Mini Potter. Was geschied mit dieser Welt?" sagte Snape mit trocken sarkastischer Stimme, aber man konnte das funkeln in seinen Augen sehen.

„Es heißt immer noch Klamath-Snape-Potter, Professor," neckte Harry ihn.

„Merlin, worauf habe ich mich da eingelassen?" murmelte Snape.

„Hast du das nicht erwartet," erwiderte adele ruhig.

„Hmmpf… Das werden wir noch sehen."

Harry lachte und umarmte Adele fest. „Tut mir Leid Professor, ich wollte ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten machen."

Rodd schüttelte den Kopf, über die Änderung des Jungen, wenn ihn noch vor zehn Minuten betrachtete hat, hätte man das nicht gedacht. „Entschuldigen sie mich, aber gibt es einen Weg, das mit Adele zwischendurch zu Harry kann?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Kommt sie nicht mit uns?"

Dumbledore und Snape tauschten vorsichtig einen flüchtigen Blick. „Harry, mein Junge. Sie ist viel sicherer, wenn sie hier in Hogwarts beleibt,…" begann der Schulleiter.

„Nein," sagte Harry fest.

„Harry, hör dir wenigstens den Grund an," versuchte er Snape.

„Nein!"

„Harry," Adele zog ihn etwas von Tisch weg. „Kein heimliches zuhören!" erklärte sie den anderen. „Harry was ist?"

Harry sah auf seine Hände.

„Ich brauche dich dort, Dela," flüsterte er. „Ich brach dich, bitte. Ich kann es nicht ohne dich tun," sagte er mit einem flehenden Blick. Adel konnte nicht anders und nahm ihn fest in die Arme und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Du muss es nur befehlen, „Harry," sagte sie. „Als Oberster ist es dein Recht, verstehst du?"

Harry nickte und plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an alles, was er in der Nacht durch Adele´s Erinnerungen gelernt hatte, als sie sich banden. Langsam lösten sie sich und traten wieder zu den anderen Tisch. Er sah Snape und Ashley´s an und ächzte.

„Adele wird uns begleiten," sagte er fest.

„Aber Harry," unterbrach Dumbledore, aber Harry schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf.

„Als der oberste des Clan von Klamath, kann ich befehlen, das sie mit kommt," sagte er mutig.

„Oh, du kleines Biest," knurrte Ashley und starrte die junge Frau an.

Adele grinst ihn an, selbst als Snape ihr einen strengen Blick schenkte. „ich kann die aber befehlen hier zu bleiben!"

„Nein, kannst du nicht," sagte Adele unmissverständlich. „Ich bin dein Vater, selbstverständlich kann ich das," Snape stand auf und kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Sie sind gebunden. Selbst wenn Harry der Oberste wäre, würde ihre Loyalität ihn gelten. Du kannst machen was du willst. Er hat die Karten in der Hand," erklärt Ashley.

Adele grinst immer noch und Harry´s Augen leuchteten. „Ich laß sie nicht ohne mich hier. Wir sind alle im Ministerium und sie ist am sichersten, wenn sie bei uns ist," sagte er sorgfältig. „Ich denke nicht, das Professor McGonagall und die anderen sie schützten können, so wie ich, wenn sie Hogwarts angreifen sollten."

„Harry," versuchte Dumbledore es noch mal, aber Harry ignorierte ihn und zeigte einen stärke, die vor einige Tagen noch nicht sichtbar war.

„Ich werde jetzt mit meinen Freunden zum Mittag essen und wir treffen uns n einer Stunde wieder hier. Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe," sagte Harry, schlug die Fersen zusammen und verbeugte sich leicht, Ashley gegenüber, der dieses erwiderte.

„Ja, Dominus," sagte der Jahrhunderte alte Vampir. Harry drehte sich und verließ mit adele den Raum.

„Was zur Hölle war das?" fragte Snape in den Moment, als die Tür hinter ihnen zugeschlagen war.

Ashley schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Es scheint, der junge Harry lernt schnell," antwortete er. „Wenn er so viel über die Tradition der Vampirclane von Adele gelernt hat, was ich denke, sind wir für den Kampf bereit."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Dumbledore, der seine Neugierde nicht verstecken konnte.

„Harry ist der Oberste, des größten Vampirclan der Welt und berücksichtiget die Tatsache plötzlich."

„Ist das nicht das, was du dir gewünscht hast?" erwiderte Snape. „Wünschtest du dir nicht einen starken Führer?"

Ashley nickte. „Ja, das habe ich mir gewünscht. Ich habe gesagte das ich im ersten Moment ein Augen auf ihn werfe. Aber ich habe keine Probleme damit, das er die Rolle übernimmt, für die er verantwortlich ist. Er ist etwas ganz besonderes." Der älter Vampir lächelte leicht. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du alles mit deinen Nutzen erntest. Er ist stark und anstatt ihn zu befehlen, was er machen soll, solltest ihr ihn nach seiner Meinung fragen."

„Logik bei einen Potter? Wie soll das denn gehen?" murmelte Snape.

„nun… nun. Ich bin sicher das Adele ihn hilft," bot Dumbledore an.

Snape schnaubte. „Ehrlich," sagte der Tränkemeister mit rollenden Augen „Es war Adele, die ihn an seine neue Position und seine Rechte erinnerte, Albus."

„Ich denke das ist nicht schlecht," warf Rodd ein und sammelte die Pergamente zusammen, die auf dem Tisch lagen, um sie wieder in seinen Aktenkoffer zu legen. „Sie wird ihn beruhigen. Sie kann ja hinter ihm im Publikum sitzen und in den Pausen können sie sich dann unterhalten."

„Ich denke das dies auch Harry´s Idee war," übereinstimmte Ashley.

„Harry?" fragte Dumbeldore, als sie zur Tür gingen.

Ashley nickte, als sie auf den Flur traten. „Es war nicht Adeles Wunsch, und zu begleiten. Harry fragte sie, Er sagte ihr, das er sie braucht."

„Oh, sagte der ältere Zauberer einfach und Ashley wunderte sich do über die Wortkargheit. Snape schenkte ihnen nur einen flüchtigen blick.

Mr.Dumbledore, ich bin sicher das die Abhängigkeit von Harry auf Adele, nicht als schwäche gesehen werden sollte. Severus hat mit erzählt, was bei der Bindung geschehen ist und die Aura zeigt, wie viel Energie Harry hat. Er will sie einfach nur schützten;" erklärter Ashley, als sie auf den Weg zur Großen halle waren, um auch Mittag zu essen. „Die Bindung versuche seine Magie, mit seiner Energie zu Heilen. Er wird sie irgendwann nicht mehr ständig um sich habe müssen. Aber die Heilung braucht zeit."

Sie gingen einen Zeit lang still weiter. „Haben wir Zeit?" fragte Dumbledore leise

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

_So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen aht und ihr euch auch ein weiters Chap freut. ich werde versuchen, mirt nicht mahr so viel Zeit zu lassen._

_bis dann euer Bärchen_


	10. Chapter 10

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Harry Potter und die Rune des Zwangs**

_**Kapitel 10 **_

_**Ohne Worte**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Es war fast dunkel, als die drei Männer, den Ligusterweg erreichten. Sobald sie die Straße erreicht hatten, ließ Dumbledore alle Lichter erlöschen.

Sie ging ruhig die Straße hinunter und blieben, vor Nummer vier stehen. „Erinnert euch daran, warum wir hier sind, meine Herren," sagte Dumbledore und sah die beiden an. Ashley und Severus zogen eine Grimasse, aber nickten. Dem Vampir wurde erlaubt mitzukommen, nachdem er mitbekommen hatte, was Harry´s Onkel getan hatte. Jahrhunderte alter Weisheit, war manchen mal wirklich nützlich.

Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und sie schlichen leise hinein, bevor sie einen Schweigezauber und einen Schließzauber sprachen, damit niemand etwas mitbekam. Dann gingen die drei Männer in das Wohnzimmer und stellten sich nebeneinander vor den falschen Kamin. Der Schulleiter nickte mit den Kopf und Snape schoss einen Sprengzauber, auf einer der hässlichen Vasen, die auf den Sideboard, an der anderen Zimmerwand stand.

Wie erwartet, war von oben ein greller Schrei zu hören und alle Lichter im Haus gingen an. Sie konnten Schritte hören, die, die Treppe hinunter kamen. Der Hausherr stolperte ins Wohnzimmer und blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als er den Schulleiter erkannte, der durch zwei bedrohlich aussehende, in schwarz gekleidete Männer begeltet wurde.

„FREAKS," brüllte Vernon Dursley. „VERSCHWINDEN SIE AUS MEINEM HAUS!"

Dumbledore machte einen Schwenker mit seinem ´Zauberstab und der enorm dicke Mann, wurde zum schweigen gebracht. Der ältere Zauberer trat einige Schritte vor. „Das werde wir, aber noch nicht," sagte Dumbledore ruhig, Richtung blasser Petunie und zitternden Dudley, der sich bei so vielen Zauberern im Raum, die Hände fest auf den Hintern presste. „Deine Zeit wird kommen Dudley Dursley! Eines Tages wird jemand kommen, der dir einen Aufgabe gibt!"

„I… ich hab nichts gemacht?"

Eine finster geheimnisvoller Blick von Snape, brachte den Jungen zum schweigen und Dumbledore´s Augen wurden eisig. „Geh ins Bett," befahl er und Dudley brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung. Er lief so schnell, aus den Raum, wie sein Beine ihn tragen konnten.

Dumbledore drehte sie zu Petunie. „Deine Schwester wäre enttäuscht, wenn sie wüsste das du solche Sachen mit deinem Neffen geschehen ließt. Sie hatte dich geliebt und du hasstest sie so, das du deinen Hass auf ihren Sohn übertragen hast."

Snape zog scharf die Luft ein, als er Dumbledore´s Anklage hörte und Ashley schenkte ihm einen tröstenden Blick. „Ich denke was du den Jungen getan hast, ist nichts gegen das hier," sagte der Vampir. „Ich bin sicher, Harry sieht da auch so."

Snape nickte und Dumbledore machte weiter, als wenn nicht geschehen wäre. „Du hast Harry vernachlässigt und verletzt. Du solltest dafür bestraft werden, aber dafür haben wir heute Abend keine Zeit. Deine Ehemann war viel schlimmer und es ist Zeit, das er dafür bezahlt."

„Was hat er getan?" fragte Petunie zögerlich, ängstlich und blickte flüchtig zu ihren Ehemann. Der stand immer noch ruhig da und sein Gesicht glühte rot vor Zorn.

„Das, wird du sehr bald herausfinden, Petunie. Ich hoffe nur das wenn du es herausfindest, das du dir verzeihen kannst, für das was du nicht gemacht hast. Und jetzt geh bitte.!"

Petunie sah aus, als wenn sie noch etwas sagen wollte. Snape und Ashley, aber machten einen Schritt aus sie zu und sie verließ daraufhin, fluchtartig, das Wohnzimmer.

Dumbledore zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Vernon und sein Mund schloss sich, er hatte den Schweigezauber aufgehoben. „Du bist abscheulich, ekelerregend, pervers,…" Dumbledore brach ab, er fand einfach keine Wort , für das was er empfand.

Snape ging zu ihnen hinüber. „Sadistisch, eine Luftverschmutzung," sprach der Tränkemeister weiterer. „musstest du die einzige Sache, die er dir nicht überlassen hat, einfach nehmen, du Bastard. Er ist noch ein Kind. Noch nie in meinen Leben habe ich so etwas ekelerregendes erlebt."

Vernon öffnete den Mund und murmelte etwas, die Ashley veranlasste, auf ihn los zugehen. Er packte ihm im Nacken und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Seine Reißzähne blitzten Auf, was den Muggel verwirrte. „Wie traust du dich?" zischte der Vampir und bevor Dumbledore oder auch Snape etwas machen konnte, hatte er seine Reißzähne auch schon in der Halsschlagader versengt.

Er konnte spüren sie der Muggel in seinen Armen schwächelte. Er betrachtete die beiden Männer, die den jetzt bewusstlosen Körper, von Vernon Dursley, wegzuziehen. Als er endlich von Vernon ab ließ , weidete er sich ab und erbrach das nicht verträglich Blut auf den Boden.

„Ashley, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fragte Dumbledore, der sie Situation verwirrt überblickte.

„Ich denke das ich nicht wirklich ich war," sagte Ashley und wischte sich seinen Mund, mit seinem Ärmel ab.

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Snape ruhig. Er wusste was auch immer es war, hatte den Vampir zu Weißglut gebracht.

„Er sagte…" Ashley zögerte und sah bleich aus. „Er sagte, das… er wirklich Spaß gemacht hat, als er aufgehört hat zu schreien," sagte er flüsterte.

Dumbledore´s Augen blitzten auf du das Haus begann zu zittern. Schreien und rufe waren von oben zu hören. Snape war der einzige der Seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Er Zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auch Vernon Dursley, der wieder zum Bewusstsein kam. Snape wartete bis der Muggel blinzelte und sein Augen wider vollkommen öffnete. Vernon starte auf den Zauberstab, der genau auf ihn gerichtete war.

„Das ist für dein Sünden," flüsterte Snape. „Castratus Maximus!"

Vernon´s Augen weiteten sich. Er fast mit seinen Händen schnell und schreckhaft zur Körpermitte, wo er gerade Kastriert und Beschnitten wurde.

„Und für unser Gut. Obliviate!" fügte Dumbledore mit einen knurren hinzu. Vernon´s Augen schlossen sich. Mit einen Kopfnicken des Schulleiter, verließen Snape den Raum und ging die Treppe hinaus, zu den anderen Bewohnern des Hauses.

Albus hob die Augenbrauen, als er das geheime grinsen des jüngeren Mannes sah, der nach einige Minuten wieder kam. „Was hast du gemacht?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Snape´s grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Nicht, woran sie sich erinnern könnten," versprach er und die drei Männer verließen den Ligusterweg, um wieder zu Schule zu gelangen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Das Harry nervös war, war noch Untertrieben. Er war wie versteinert. Er saß zwischen Albus und Claudius, zusammen mit Snape, Ashley und Adele in der ersten Reihe der Galerie.

„Es wird alles gut, Harry. Versuch dich zu entspannen," versuchte Albus ihn zu beruhigen und legte ihn einen Hand auf den Arm. Er konnte einen leichtes warmen Gefühl in sein Brust spüren und wusste, das adele sie auf seine Beruhigung konzentrierte.

Es funktionierte auch, so lange, bis sie die Türen öffneten und die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot, die Gerichtshalle betraten. Harry konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, auf sein Füße zu springen.

Rodd und Dumbledore tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick. Fudge, Malfoy und Halington Greave´s betraten den Gerichtssaal, als wenn nicht in der Welt geschehen war.

Madam Bones hatte den Vorsitzt des Zaubergamot übernommen, Dumbledore wurde wegen Befangenheit, von Fudge angesetzt. „Ruhe! Ruhe im Gerichtssaal!" sagte die große Hexe, die mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihren Tisch klopfte. Sobald Ruhe herrschte, nahm sie ein Pergament heraus und lass es vor.

„Wir verhandeln heute die Anklage von Harry James Potter Gegen Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy wird angeklagt wegen Entführung, Gefangenschaft und versuchten Mordes.

Des weiteren verhandeln wir heute auch die Anklage von Harry James Potter gegen Cornelius Fudge. Cornelius Fudge wurde angeklagte wegen Mittäterschaft in den vorhergehenden Anklagepunkten und der Vernachlässigung, seiner Aufgaben. Als Minister der Magie. Wie plädierte die Verteidigung?" Madam Bones sah von ihrem Pergament auf und betrachtete Greave´s.

„In allen Anklagepunkten, nicht schuldig, Madam. Dies hier ist lächerlich. Dieses Kind, will doch nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit."

„Einspruch Ma´am. Ich bin mir sicher, das die Verhandlung noch nicht eröffnet ist," sagte Rodd ruhig, während er seinen Kollegen anstarrte und Greave´s einfach nur zurück starrte.

„Stattgegeben. Halten sie sich mit ihren Anschuldigungen zurück,. Mr.Greave´s oder ihnen wird ein Strafgeld aufgelegt. Haben sie verstanden?" Madam Bones wartete bis Greave´s nickte. „Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, plädieren sie bei beiden angeklagten, in allen Anklagepunkten, für nicht schuldig. Wir hören jetzt die Einleitung der Verteidigung, Mr.Greaves. Denken sie an meine Warnung."

„Selbstverständlich, Ma´am." Greaves ging um seinen Tisch, kreuzte den Boden und blieb vor Harry stehen. „Wie sind heute hier, wegen einen verrückten Laune, eines verwöhnten Kindes. Ein Kind, das jede mögliche Lüge oder irgendwelche Halbwahrheiten erfindet, und das zu bekommen, was er wünscht."

Harry hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und biss sich auf die Lippen, damit er nicht noch etwas sagte, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel. Er saß einfach da und hörte den Gesetzeszauber zu, der fort fuhr über Harry und seinem hang der Leichtsinnigkeit zu reden. Dies ging gut Zwanzig Minuten so weiter, bis er endetet und sich neben den fies grinsenden Malfoy niederließ. Albus strich über Harry´s Arm, bevor er Harry´s Hand in seine nahm.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Junge," lobte Albus ihn. Nun erhob sie Rodd und trat in die Mitte des Gerichtssaals.

„Guten morgen, Madam Bones. Mitglieder des Gerichts. Ich bin heute hier, um ihnen eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Die ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ein Person so grausam oder so herzlos seien kann. Nicht die von jungen- der- Lebt, aber von einen Jungen, des mit so einer Brutalität entführt und gequält wurde, das er nur noch einen Möglichkeit hatte, die er treffen konnte. Einen jungen der schmerzen und Qualen erlitt. Ein Junge, der mehr schmerzen ausgehalten hat, als die meisten von ihnen. Einen jungen Namens Harry." Rodd drehte sich und schenkte Harry ein lächeln, der junge Gryffindore versuchte mutig zurück zu lächeln. Rodd nickte aufmunternd und drehte sich wieder zu Zaubergamot.

„Harry war in seinem Haus sicher oder sollte es zumindest gewesen sein. Die Schutzzauber wurden von Zaubergamot errichtet und sollten ihn schützen, aber das haben sie nicht. Sie erlaubten einen bekannten Todesser, der nur ein Jahr zuvor im Ministerium verhaftet wurde und sechs Monaten in Askaban verbracht hat, ihn Mitten in der Nacht, aus seinem Bett zu entführen. Wie konnte die geschehen? Das ist, was wir heute hier herausfinden werden. Ich werde ihnen beweise vorlegen, das nicht nur Lucius Malfoy, an der Entführung schuld ist. Ich werde ihnen beweise vorlegen, die bestätigen, das Cornelius Fudge wusste, das sie- wisse- schon- wer wieder auferstanden ist, nachdem er ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat. In der Nacht, in der Lucius Malfoy nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Und auch das er die Schutzzauber, ohne das Wissen des Zaubergamot, von Harry Haus nahm, an dem tag ans Lucius Malfoy ihn entführte."

Es gab zischende Geräusch von Anklagetisch, aber Greaves schaffte es sie ruhig zu halten, bevor sie sich noch in etwas hineinritten.

„Ich werde ihnen die Wahrheit zeigen. Ich werde ihnen die Lügen zeigen, die verbreitet wurden und ich werde ihnen zeigen, was mit den jungen Mann geschehen ist, der eigentlich sicher gewesen sein sollte. Danke."

Rodd kam wieder an den Tisch und setzte sich neben Harry. Er drückte beruhigend Harry´s Schulter, während im Gerichtssaal tödliche stille herrschte.

„Sie können ihren ersten Zeugen aufrufen, Mr.Greaves," sagte Madam Bones ernst, nach einige Minuten.

„Ja," stammelte Greaves und stand auf. „Die Verteidigung benennt Lucius Malfoy."

Malfoy stand langsam auf und setzte sich elegant in der Mitte auf den Zeugenstuhl. Harry schenkte er nur ein schnauben.

„Mr.Malfoy, schwören sie bei ihrem Zauberstab, das sie die Wahrheit sagen und nicht als sie Wahrheit?" fragte der Gerichtsdiener ruhig.

„Selbstverständlich.!" Sagte er eindringlich.

Der Gerichtsdiener setzte sich wieder und Greaves begann mit der Befragung. „Mr.Malfoy, haben sie Mr.Potter, im Sommer aus seinem Haus entführt?"

„Nein."

„Hielten sie ihn vier Tagen, in ihrem Haus gefangen?"

„Nein."

„Haben sie ihn in der Zeit verflucht oder verhext?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht!"

„Haben sie Minister Fudge veranlasst, die Schutzzauber um das haus zu entfernen?"

„Nein."

„Sind sie ein Nachfolger von Sie- wisse- schon- wer ?"

Malfoy´s Auge verengten sich, „Nein!"

Greaves lächelte glücklich des Zaubergamot an und drehe sich dann zu Rodd. „Keine weiter Fragen."

„Ihr Zeuge, Mr.Rodd," sagte Madam Bones und Rodd stand auf.

„Der Ankläger, bittet und Wahrheitsserum, bei diesem Zeugen Ma´am," sagte Rodd ruhig.

„Einspruch," rief Greaves und sprang aus die Füße. „Mr.Malfoy ist ein angesehener Mann in der Zaubergemeinschaft und er spende jährlich Millionen. Eine Antrag auf Wahrheitsserum kann nicht stattgegeben werden, das würde ihn beleidigen."

Madam Bones sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor sie einen Antwort gab. „"Zur Zeit sehe ich keinen Grund, Wahrheitsserum anzuwenden, aber ich behalte mir das Recht vor, meine Meinung zu ändern, wenn ich es für nötig halte."

Rodd sah flüchtig zu Harry und Albus. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er Harry betrübtes Gesicht sah. „Mr.Malfoy," sagte er und drehte sich zu Lucius. „Warum würden sie auf so ein Niveau sinken?"

"Was?"

„Was lässt sie solch einen trank an einen unschuldigen Kind verwenden?"

„Entschuldigung? Ich habe so etwas nicht gemacht," sagte Malfoy gelassen.

Rodd hatte sich zu den Mann gebeugt. „Als hat Harry den Trank selber gebraut?"

„Mein Sohn Draco hat mit erzählt, das Potter eine ziemlich blühende Phantasie hat," spottete er. „Einspruch!" sagte Rodd und blickte flüchtig zu Madam Bones.

„Stattgegeben," sagte sie. „Achten die bitte auf ihre Wort, Mr.Malfoy. Was ihr Sohn denkt, ist hier irrelevant."

Malfoy nickte, aber man konnte ihn ansehen das er verärgert war.

„Waren sie besorgt darum, als der junge ihren Meister vernichten könnt, das sie die Sache selbst in die Hand genommen haben?" Rodd sprang etwas zurück.

Lucius Malfoy´s Augen weiteten sich und er schnaubte. „Dieses Kind," spottete Malfoy. „Den Dunklen Lord besiegen? Ich denke nicht."

Harry Augen weiteten sie und einige vom Zaubergamot betrachteten ihn flüchtig. „Was ist?" flüsterte er Dumbledore zu.

„Nur treue Todesser würden Voldemort, den Dunklen Lord, benennen," flüsterte Dumbledore zurück. „Das war ein teuer Fehler, von Lucius."

Harry dachte einen Moment nach du verwirklichte das er nur Snape kannte, der Tom Riddle so nannte. Er blickte hinüber zu Greaves und sah das er leicht bleich war. Der Mann stieß erleichtert Luft aus, als Rodd sagte, das er keine weiteren Fragen mehr hatte und Malfoy sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzten durfte.

Fudge wurde als nächster aufgerufen und er antwortete auch nicht auf jede Frage, de Greaves ihm stellte. Der Spaß begann wirklich, als Rodd mit der Vernehmung begann. Wieder wurde das Wahrheitsserum abgelehnt, aber das machte nichts.

„Mr.Fudge," sagte er ruhig und stützte sich auf den Tisch ab. „Erkennen sie dies hier?" fragte er und übergab ihn ein Pergament.

Fudge betrachtete das Pergament und nickte. „Das ist einen Auflistung meines Kontos, bei Gringott´s."

„Und die Einzahlung war beträchtlich, am 21.November letzten Jahres, wie hoch war sie?"

Fudge blickte flüchtig zu Malfoy. „Z… Zehntausend Gallonen," stammelte er.

„Von wem wurden sie gezahlt?" fragte Rodd seelenruhig.

„Drachen- Vertrauen!"

„Und was ist diese Drachen- Vertrauen?" Rodd´s Augen legte sich auf den Mann vor ihn, auch wenn diesen erneut kurz zu Malfoy schaute.

„Lucius Malfoy," flüsterte er.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe sie nicht verstanden."

„Lucius Malfoy," sagte Fudge lauter. Ein leise geflüstert begann auf der Galerie.

„Und wann wurde Mr.Malfoy aus Askaban entlassen?"

Fudge wurde blass. „Am 21. November," flüsterte er.

Rodd lächelte grimmig und übergab den Mann ein weiteres Stück Pergament. „Die ist einen andere Aufzeichnung, von ihrem Konnte, allerdings von Juli diesen Jahres nicht?"

„Ja."

„Die Auflistung zeigte den 15.Juli, wie hoch war die Summe?"

„Zehntausend Gallonen," seufzte Fudge und verwirklichte, das er nicht mehr da heraus kommen würde.

„Und wer war der Geber?"

„Drachen- Vertrauen."

Rodd sah Harry an, dann legte er weiteres Stück Pergament auf den Tisch. „Mr.Fudge, haben sie das schon mal gesehen?" fragte er und hielt ihm das Ministerium- Dokument hin.

„I… I… Uhm… das ist eine Ministerium- Verordnung."

„Ist das ihre Magisch binden Unterschrift, auf der Unterseite?"

„J… ja."

„Um welche Verordnung handelt es sich hier?"

Fudge sah sich flüchtig um, als ob er jemand Suchte der ihn rettete. „"Sie Löst die Schutzzauber und das Haus von Mr.Potter auf," sagte er schließlich.

„Und für wem unterzeichneten sie die, lebensbedrohende Verordnung?"

Man konnte die Panik in Malfoy´s Augen sehen und es sah aus, als versuchte er einen Sturpo!" mit seinen Augen zu werfen. „L… Lucius."

„Lucius Malfoy?" fragte Rodd offen und Fudge nickte schnell und schluckte.

„Ja"

„Und was war das genau für ein Datum, als sie die Bezirke um Harry´s Sommerhaus entfernen lies und sein Leben in Gefahr brachten?"

„Dorf gab es keine Gefahr!" braust Fudge auf.

„Beantworten sie meine Frage, Mr.Fudge." sagte Rodd ruhig.

„Ich habe ihnen doch erklärt, das dort keine Gefahr war. Die Schutzzauber waren Verschwendung. Sie wurden nicht mehr gebraucht."

Rodd drehte sich zu Madam Bones. „Würde das Gericht, den Zeugen bitte auftragen, die Frage zu beantworten?" verlangte er.

„Minister Fudge, würden sie bitte die Frage beantworten oder ihnen wird ein Busgeld auferlegt," sagte Amelia Bones fest.

Fudge sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren. „Das war der 15.Juli. Die Verordnung wurde am 15.Juli geschrieben und auch genehmigt." Die meisten im Gerichtssaal, brachten jetzt ihr Unbehagen, gegenüber der Verordnung von Minister Fudge entgegen.

Rodd lächelte und hob eine Pergament hoch. „Eine letzte Sache noch, Mr.Fudge. Erkennen sie dieses Pergament?" fragte Rodd langsam, während er das Pergament mit den Datum sichtbar in der hand hielt.

„Wie?" die Stimme von Fudge war erstaunt.

„"Aus ihrer Reaktion schließe ich, das sie dies Pergament kennen. Aber könnten sie für das Protokoll, ja oder nein sagen."

„Ja," sagte er schon fast Automatisch und seine Augen lagen immer noch auf der Pergamentrolle.

Rodd kam auf den Punkt. „Dies ist der Bericht, aus der Nacht des Überfall auf das Ministerium, Mai letzten Jahres oder nicht?"

„Ja," flüsterte Fudge.

„Es ist eine Pergament Rolle, auf der man nur die Wahrheit schreiben kann und die nicht zerstört werden kann. Ist das Korrekt?"

„Ja:"

„Und diese Pergamentrolle lässt nicht nur darauf schließen, das eine weiße Maske Lucius Malfoy gefunden wurde und er das Dunkle Mal auf seinen Arm hat, sondern auch, das sie gesehen haben, wie Sie- wissen- schon- wer sie mit Albus Dumbledore im Atrium duelliert hat. Stimmt das?"

Fudge war in Panik,. Er sah immer zwischen Dumbledore, Greaves und Malfoy, hin und her.

„Mr.Fudge?"

„JA, JA, IST JA GUT. ICH HABE IHN GESEHEN, SIND SIE JETZT ZUFRIEDEN?" schrie Fudge und in Gericht begannen die Leute zu flüstern.

„Ruhe, Ruhe," rief Madam Fudge zur Ordnung auf und schoss Funken in die Luft. „Machen sie weiter, Mr.Rodd," sagte sie kalt und starrte den Mann an, der sich Minister nannte, aber mit Sicherheit nicht mehr lange.

„Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen, an diesen Zeugen, Madam Bones," sagte Rodd, bevor er wieder zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte.

Amelia Bones sah kurz auf die Uhr. „Das Gericht macht eine Mittagspause und fährt in einer halben Stunde fort," sagte sie und klopfte mit ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Tisch, bevor der Zaubergamot, langsam den Raum verließ. Fudge, Malfoy und Greaves ging auch, nachdem ihnen missmutige Worte zugetragen wurden.

Dumbledore und Rodd zogen Harry auf sein Füße. Sie dirigierte ihn zu einer Tür, an der schon Snape, Ashley und Adele warteten. Harry nahm Adeles Hand und sie wurden von den Erwachsenen zu einen größeren Raum, am ende des Flures geführt. Die Erwachsenen setzten sich an Feuer und unterhielten sie, während Adel Harry zur Seite zog.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?" fragte sie sanft.

Harry zuckte. „Im Moment steht alles gegen Fudge. Aber Malfoy kommt mal wieder einfach so davon. Wie immer:"

Adele schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hast du Madam Bones gehört? Wenn sie Denke das Wahrheitsserum notwendig ist, dann wird sie es einsetzten. Und nachdem was geschehen ist, könnte ich wetten, das sie es tut."

Harry konnte nicht anders und musste lächeln. „Ich hoffe das du recht hast," seufzte er und zog sie zu sich.

„Natürlich habe ich das, ich bin eine Snape," sagte Adele und Harry konnte nicht anders und schnaubte.

„Ich hoffe du tust was für dein Gesundheit," rief Snape vom Kamin aus.

Harry rollte mit den Augen, während Adele kicherte, dann senke er seine Zähne ihn ihren hals und begann zu trinken." Sie standen fas zehn Minuten da, bevor er sich wieder löste und sie sanft auf die Lippen küsste. „Ich liebe dich," flüsterte er.

„Dito," flüsterte sie, bevor sie durchs Zimmer zu den anderen gingen. Snape sah in seinen klaren grünen Augen und nickte. Harry lächelte und nickte zurück, dann zog er Adele auf seien Schoss und nahm sich ein Sandwisch.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore und Snape stellten fest, als Adele und Harry beim essen waren, das die Sache eigentlich gut für ihn lief. Harry würde der erste Zeuge nach der Pause sein, wie Rodd er vorausgesagt hatte.

Harry saß gut eine Stunde auf den Stuhl und beantwortete die Fragen, so gut und so ruhig er konnte. Er wurde nach den Ereignissen des zweiten Jahres, dem Trimagischen Turnier und sogar nach der Jagte, auf den Stein der Weisen, in seinem ersten Jahr befragt. Man wollte einfach nur beweisen, wie sehr er doch die Aufmerksamkeit suchte.

Schließlich unterhielt sie Greaves einen Moment mit Lucius Malfoy, der sogar noch die Blöße hatte, Harry dreckig anzugrinsen. Schließlich richtete der Gesetzeszauberer sich wieder auf und drehte sich zu Harry.

„Mr.Potter, ich möchte sie nach dem Tot von Cedric Diggory fragen, der durch sie verschuldet wurde," sagte Greaves gedehnt.

„Ich habe Cedric nicht getötet," sagte Harry und blickte flüchtig zu Albus.

„Oh wirklich? Wer war es dann? Schon wieder Sie- wissen- schon- wen?"

„Stimmt. Voldemort tötete ihn."

Der gesamte Gerichtssaal schrak zurück, einschließlich Greaves, als wenn er gerade den Jackpott gesprengt hätte. Sie erholten sich aber schnell wieder, als Harry die folgende Frage gestellt wurde.

„Sie wissen, Mr.Potter, das nur ein treuer Todesser, Sie- wissen- schon- wen bei seine Namen rufen würde?"

Harry öffnete den Mund. „Sie müssen wissen, Mr.Greaves," sagte er offen," das sein Richtiger Name Tom Marvolo Riddle ist. Lord Voldemort ist ein Name, den er erfunden hat, damit niemand herausfinden das er nur ein einfaches Halbblut ist. Und auch nur sein loyalen Todesser, nennen ihn den Dunklen Lord." Harry betrachtete Lucius Malfoy, der ihn schon fast ertappt ansah.

Snape blickte mit einen flüchtige lächeln zu Ashley. Er musste sich auf seine Hände setzten , um sich zu verkneifen, aufzuspringen und zu applaudieren. Der Junge hätte nicht besser antworten können.

Der Gerichtssaal brach in geflüstert aus und Madam Bones, musste sie mit Funken aus ihrem Zauberstab zu ruhe bringen.

Greaves hatte keine weiteren Fragen für Harry und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Rodd stand auf. „Madam, ich weis das Mr.Potter als Zeuge der Verteidigung genannt wurde, aber weil es sein Fall ist, hat er die Befragung mit Wahrheitsserum gebeten, um die Richtigkeit seiner Antworte zu prüfen."

Madam Bones nickte. „Wenn der Ankläger es so verlangt, dann soll es so sein," sagte sie und nickte dem Medi-Zauberer zu, der in der Ecke stand. Bevor der Medi-Zauberer bei Harry ankam, war Snape auf den Füßen.

„Madam Bones, der Ankläger möchte aber, das der Tränkemeister Severus Snape, das Wahrheitsserum überprüft."

„Einverstanden."

Snape kam herunter und trat zu Harry. Er hielt seine Hand in die Richtung des Medi-Zauberer und nahm die Phiole an sich. Er hielt sie einige Zeit lang ist Licht und begutachtete sie, bevor er den Korken zog. Er roch dran und nahm etwas auf den Finger, um es zu probieren.

„Es ist in Ordnung," sagte er und gab sie wieder zurück. Er drückte noch mal leicht Harry´s Schulter, bevor er sich wieder an seinen Platz setzte. Harry öffnete den Mund und erlaubte dem Medi-Zauberer drei Tropfen auf sein Zunge zu tröpfeln. Einige Minuten später konnte er fühlen, wie ihn schwindlig wurde, aber er wusste das es so sein sollte. Rodd begann wieder sprechen.

„Harry, kannst du uns erklären, was in der Nacht de 15.Juli geschah und in den vier tagen danach?" sagte Claudius ruhig.

Harry nickte und begann zu sprechen. „Es war schon spät und ich lag im Bett und habe geschlafen. Ich hörte ein Geräusch, das muss mich geweckt haben. Lucius Malfoy stand in der Tür. Er betäubte mich," sagte Harry mit monotoner Stimme. „Als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich auf einen Steinfußboden gefesselt. Ich war nackt. Er stand in der Tür und grinste einfach nur."

„Wer war es, Harry?"

„Malfoy."

„Lucius Malfoy?"

„Ja."

„Was geschah danach?"

„Er verhöhnte, wie die mächtigen doch gefallen sind. Dann ging er wieder. Ich weiß nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging. Jedes mal wenn ich versucht habe zu schlafen, kam er hinein und goss ein Eimer kaltes Wasser über mich. Ich habe versucht ihn zu verärgern, in der Hoffnung das er einen Fehler mach und ich flüchten könnte, aber er lachte einfach nur und folterte mich mit den Crucio. Schließlich bekam ich ihn jedes mal zu spüren, wenn er den Raum betrat. Ich war so müde, mir war kalt und ich hatte schmerzen. Letztendlich bat ich ihn aufzuhören. Er lachte einfach nur und sagte das die Zeit gekommen war. Er sagte, das ich mich nicht länger gegen ihn wehren würde," Harry holte tief Luft und setzte mit seiner Aussage fort, seine Augen waren immer noch glasig und unfokussiert.

„Gegen was wehren?" fragte Rodd ruhig. Der gesamte Gerichtssaal hörte ruhig zu und Fudge starrte Malfoy einfach an.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher," flüsterte Harry.

„Was geschah als nächstes?"

„Dann kam der Schmerz. Er war unerträglich. Er ritzt mir etwas in die Haut. Er lachte. Ich sollte ihn ansehen, er wollte den Schmerz in meinen Augen sehen. Dann tränke er das Messer mit etwas und es brannte. Ich wünschte mir einfach, das er mich tötete, aber das tat er nicht," sage Harry und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. „Als er endlich mit den ritzen vorne fertig war, wie sich später herausstellte war es eine Rune, drehte er mich auf den Bauch und fuhr auf meinem Rücken fort. Ich konnte nicht mehr schreien. Ich wurde einige male bewusstlos, aber er erweckte mich immer wieder. Er sagte, das er nicht möchte, das ich auch nur einen Minute davon verpasse. Als er endlich fertig war, stand er auf und sprach einen Fluch. An mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dann bin ich im Krankenflügel aufgewacht. Albus sagte mir, das ich vier Tage verschwunden war." Harry war ruhig und sackte leicht in seinem Stuhl zusammen, er sah jetzt wie ein kleines ängstliches Kind aus. Rodd ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Harry, geht es die gut?" fragte Rodd sanft.

„Mir geht es nie gut," sagte Harry, da er immer noch nicht Lügen konnte. Eine der Frauen keuchten, in der Galerie, als sie das hörten.

Rodd stellte einen neue Frage. „Harry, kannst du weitermachen?"

„Ja."

„Harry, wie lange hast du nach dieser Nacht gebraucht, um herauszufinden, was geschehen war?"

„Es waren gut drei Monate."

„Nicht früher?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Als Albus und Professor Snape mich fanden, waren noch keine Anzeichen davon zu sehen, was er gemacht hat. Es waren keine Narben geblieben. Nur meine Erinnerungen, an die Nacht."

„Wie kannst du dann sicher sein, was geschehen ist?"

„"Weil wir, als ich ende Oktober zusammengebrochen bin herausgefunden habe, was Lucius Malfoy gemacht hatte."

„Und was war das?"

„Er ritzte mir ein Rune in meine Haut. Das Messer das er dafür verwendete war in ein träge wirkendes Gift getränkt, das bewirkte, das ich schwächer wurde, wenn ich meine Magie verwendete."

„Und die Rune?"

War Die Rune des Zwangs. Dadurch wurde ich gezwungen so viel Magie wie möglich zu verwenden. Darum hat es sich auch noch nicht im Sommer gezeigt, weil ich meine Magie nicht verwendete. Es begann mit den Schulbeginn. Die Rune zwang mich meine Magie zu verwenden, während das Gift mich schwächte. Er wollte das ich meine Magie so lange benutzte, bis ich sterbe:"

„Guter Merlin," sagte eine Hexe des Zaubergamot und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Madam Bones sorgte wieder für Ruhe und Rodd fuhr fort.

„Harry, welche Möglichkeiten hatten die, um das Gift und die Rune los zu werden."

Eine weiter Träne lief ihm über Gesicht und er konnte sehen, das auch einige der Hexe des Zaubergamot, die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnten. „Ich hatte keine Möglichkeiten," sagte Harry leise. Der Trank konnte mit einen anderen Trank und einer Beschwörung neutralisiert werden, aber dafür darf mein Herz nicht schlagen. Die Zeit die der Tran brauchte um des Gift zu neutralisieren, wären zu lange gewesen. Mein Herz hätte auch mit Hilfe der Magie nicht wieder angefangen zu schlagen. Die Rune kann nur durch einen Bindung, mit jemanden der einen starken Geist hat und Geistesmagie beherrscht, ruhig gehalten werden. Ich hätte entweder das Gift gewinnen lassen können oder ich hätte etwas tun können und dann Voldemort zu besiegen , um die zu schützten, die ich liebe," endete Harry leise.

Rodd reichte hinüber und Drückte Harry´s Hand. „Ich habe keiner weiteren Fragen, an den Zeugen," sagte er.

Greaves stand auf und schenkte Harry einen flüchtigen blick, um zu sehen ob er noch unter den Wahrheitsserum stand. Greaves wusste nicht was er für antworten bekommen würde und er konnte auch keine Fragen stellen, auf die er vorher schon eine Antwort bekommen hatte. Den der Schaden der schon angerichtet wurde war groß und er wollte, das sein Klienten sich nicht noch weiter hineinriss. „ Die Verteidigung verzichtet," sagte er fest, auch wenn Lucius scharf zischte.

Madam Bones schaute zu Rodd. „Haben sie noch einen weiteren Zeugen?"

„Einen noch," sagte Rodd. „Ich rufe Professor Snape in den Zeugenstand."

Es wurden von einige scharf die Luft eingezogen, als Snape aufstand und hinter ging. Harry kehrte auf seinen Platz , neben dem Schulleiter, zurück. Der legte einen Arm um den jungen und gab ihn das Gegengift.

Snape setzte sich und Rodd begann. „Professor, sie habe Harry, vier Tage nach seinem Verschieden vor den Toren Hogwart gefunden, ist das richtig?"

„Ja."

„Und wie war sein zustand, als sie ihn gefunden haben?"

„Er sah gut aus. Sicherlich, er war etwas Dünn und Erschöpft, aber sonst ging ihm das gut."

„Wie haben sie herausgefunden, was geschehen war?"

„Harry hat und erzählt, das Lucius ihn entführt hatte. Er hatte versucht und alles zu erklären, aber er konnte nicht. Zum Schluss hat Albus seine Erinnerungen in ein Denktarium gelegt und wir konnten sie uns ansehen."

„Alle von ihnen? „Wer hat sie sonst noch gesehen?"

„Zuerst Albus, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey und Ich. Als wir aber verwirklichten das Lucius Malfoy Harry verflucht hatte und wir nicht weiter wussten, aber wir es noch einigen anderen gezeigt. Den anderen Hauslehrern und einige ausgewählten Mitgliedern des Ordens." Snape blickte flüchtig zu Dumbledore, der nur nickte. „Das war einen Tag später, als Harry auch wieder in der Lage war, selbst zu erzählen, was geschehen war."

„Wann haben sie genau herausgefunden, was geschehen war?"

„Vor gut zwei Wochen, ich habe Lucius einen Besuch abgestattet. Harry war im Unterricht zusammengebrochen , an diesen Morgen und wir mussten herausfinden was genau geschehen war. Ich konfrontierte Lucius damit und er erzählte mit Stolz was er gemacht hatte, was wohl daran lag, das er nicht gerade wenig getrunken hatte." Snape zögerte einen Moment. „Er zeigte mir in einem Buch, was er für eine Rune benutzt hatte und das war auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich herausgefunden habe, das er den trank benutzt hatte, den ich entwickelt hatte."

„Was bewirkte dieser Trank?"

„Er schwächte den Trinkenden, jedes Mal wenn er Magie verwendet, bis er stirbt."

„Warum haben sie so einen Trank entwickelt?" fragte Rodd und beobachtete den Zaubergamot, der an jeden gehörten Wort hing.

„Er wurde ursprünglich, mit Zusammenarbeit von Albus Dumbledore entwickelt, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Kurz darauf gab es einen Streit mit Lucius und ich brachte einen Phiole mit."

„Und es war diese Phiole, die er bei Harry benutze?"

Snape nickte. „So hat er mit das erklärt."

„Hat Lucius Malfoy ihnen genau gesagt, was er mit Harry gemacht hat?"

„Ja."

„Nun die meisten im Zaubergamot kennen ihre Aufgaben, als Spion, von Albus Dumbledore. Ich glaube das ich korrekt damit liege , wenn ich sagt, das diese Aufgabe jetzt vorbei ist?"

„Ja. Die Umstände haben sie geändert und ich bin kein Spion für den Orden mehr. Als mein Tochter Adele mit Harry gebunden hat, wurde es zu gefährlich, das ich weiter machte," gestand er und sah z Lucius, der Blick der eines Drachen glich.

„Mr.Malfoy streite ab, Harry entführte zu haben und ihm die Rune und den Tränke verabreicht zu haben. Können sie mir bitter erklären, was geschah, als die Rune und der Trank neutralisiert wurde?"

Snape schenkte Albus einen ernsten Blich, bevor er zu erzählen begann. „Harry wurde zu erst gewandelt und dann wurde ihn der Trank gegeben, während Albus, Minerva, Poppy und ich , die Beschwörung sprachen, um das Gift zu neutralisieren." Der Tränkemeister schien etwas zu warten, bevor er weiter machte. Die meisten im Raum erstarrten, als Dumbledore ein arm um den Jungen legte und ihn zu sich zog, um ihn tröstende Wort ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Am Anfang geschah nicht, doch dann begann Harry zu wimmern, diese wimmern entwickelten sich zu Schreie. Die Runen die in die Haut geritzt wurden, erschienen wieder. Sie waren glühend Schwarz und öffneten sich. Eine menge schwarzes vergiftetes Blut trat aus. Die Menge war unglaublich," Snape schüttelte den Kopf und fast alles im Raum waren entrüstet. „Schließlich hörten die Schreie auf. Er war kalt und bleich."

Rodd betrachtete Albus, der immer noch beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, des Jungen- der- Lebte flüsterte. „Erklären sie mir, gibt es Grund, für diese ungewöhnlich verhalten?" Sagte der Gesetzeszauberer , währen er zu den beiden hinüber sah und mit der Hand auf sie zeigte.

Snape nickte. „Harry kann sich nicht daran erinnern, was an diesem Nachmittag geschah. Die große Menge an Schmerz, blockiert seine Erinnerung daran. Weder Albus noch ich, haben den Wunsch, das die Erinnerung versehentlich ausgelöst wird. Es ist das Beste, wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann. Er hat schon genug in seinem Leben durchgemacht." Bei den letzten Worten hatte er Malfoy und Fudge angesehen.

Rodd nickte verstehend. Das war etwas, das sie nicht hier Diskutieren wollten. „Ich danke ihnen Professor. Ich habe keine Weiteren Fragen."

Madam Bones sorgte wieder für ruhe, als der Lärm, Anstieg, um ihre eigene Fragen zu stellen. „Wir könnten hier tag um Tag sitzen und eine Frage nach der anderen klären, aber ich denke das es nicht gut für Mr.Potter ist. Die Anklagen gegen Cornelius Fudge sind ohne Zweifel bewiesen worden und ich sehe nur einen Weg, um auch die Wahrheit von Lucius Malfoy zu erfahren. Das Zaubergamot, genehmigt den Gebrauch von Wahrheitsserum."

Der Lärm im Gerichtssaal explodiert und zur Überraschung des Zaubergamot, waren die Malfoy´s am lautesten. Madam schoss für einige Minuten funken in die Luft, um Ruhe in den Gerichtssaal zu bekommen. Sie starrte mit ihren blauen Augen, in die des blonden Aristokraten. „Mr.Malfoy, sie werden sich bitte auf den Zeugenstuhl setzten und die Befragung des Zaubergamot, unter Wahrheitsserum, über sich ergehen lassen. Ist das klar?" Ich Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch. Malfoy wusste, wenn er sich weigern würde, würden ihn einige Auroren festhalten und sie würden in zur Einnahme zwingen.

Malfoy sah aus, als wollte er am liebsten Madam Bones, Fudge, Greaves, Snape und Harry erwürgen und knurrte laut. „Selbstverständlich, Madam." Er ging durch den Saal und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Der Medi-Zauberer durchquerte den Raum und trat an Malfoy heran. Lucius öffnete widerwillig den Mund und bekam drei Tropfen des Wahrheitsserum. Madam Bones wartete einige Minuten , bis die Augen genauso glasig und unfokussiert waren, wie die von Harry, von nicht mal einer Stunde.

„Mr.Malfoy, haben sie Harry Potter, aus seinem Bett., am Abend des 15.Juli entführt?" fragte sie direkt.

„Ja," antwortete Malfoy und das flüstern stieg wieder an.

„Haben sie Harry Potter, vier Tage lang als Geisel gefangen gehalten?"

„Ja."

„Benutzten sie den Trank, den Severus Snape entwickelte hatte, um Harry Potter mit der Zeit zu vergiften?"

„Ja."

„Ritzten sie die Rune des Zwang, in die Haut von Harry Potter und kombinierten ihn mit den Trank, um ihn zu töten?" Madam Bones vergeudete keine Zeit. Sie wollte nur endlich die Wahrheit wissen.

„Ja."

„Haben sie Minister Fudge bestochen, damit er die Schutzzauber um das Haus von Harry Potter, fallen ließ, damit sie ihn entführen konnten?"

„Ja."

„Wie oft in den letzten zehn Jahren, haben sie den Minister bestochen?" hakte Madam Bones nach.

„Zu viele male, um sie aufzuzählen."

Amelia Bones tauschte einen blich mit der Hexe zu ihrer rechten und mit dem Zauberer zu ihrer linken aus. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Malfoy, der sie immer noch mit glasigen Augen ansah. „Sind sie ein loyaler Todesser?"

Malfoy schienen einen Moment zu zögern, aber er konnte sich nicht gegen das Serum wehren, es war zu stark. „Ja," sagte er schließlich.

Das momentane Oberhaupt des Zaubergamot, biss sich auf die Lippen, während das getuschelt um sie wieder begann.

„Haben sie den Imperiusfluch benutzt?"

„Ja."

„Haben sie den Cruciofluch benutzt?"

„Ja."

„Haben sie den Avada Kedavra Fluch benutzt?"

Malfoy versuchte erneut, die Antwort zu verweigern, aber es ging nicht. „Ja," rief er.

Greaves war schreiend auf den Beinen und Rodd beantwortete die Fragen hinter sich, aber alles wurde durch das Schreien auf der Galerie überhört. Madam Bones ignorierte sie alle und beratschlagte sich mit den Hexen und Zauberern neben ihr.

„Albus?" fragte Harry zögernd flüsternd, während er Malfoy beobachtete, als würde dieser gleich durch den Raum stürzen wollte und ihn mit eigenen Händen, trotz Wahrheitsserum, erwürgen.

Dumbledore legte einen arm und Harry und starrte, den Mann mit eisigen blauen Augen an. „Ist gut, mein Junge. Er kann dir nicht mehr weh tun." Schwor er ihm

Einige Minuten später klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihren Tisch und sorgte wieder für ruhe, bevor sie wieder sprach.

„Das Zaubergamot hat ein Urteil gefällt und wird es auch sofort verstecken," sagte sie fest. „Die war eine Zivilklage, die durch Mr.Potter eingeleitet wurde. Nachdem wir das hier aber Heute gehört haben, sind wir der Meinung, das es keine Zivilprozess mehr ist und haben es in einen Strafprozess umgewandelt. Dies ändert auch die Art der Bestrafung und kann jetzt der Straftat, angemessen werden. Hinsetzten," schrie sie, als Fudge auf die Beine Sprang. Der baldige Ex- Minister sah sie betäubt an und setzte sich sofort wieder, aber sein Mund blieb offen. Amelia nickte und drehte sich zu Malfoy.

„Lucius Malfoy, ihre Tätigkeit haben das Gericht erschrocken und entsetzt. Was sie getan haben ist mir in meinen Jahren in der Gesetzesführung und im Ministerium noch nie vorgekommen. Sie brachten einen unschuldigen Jungen in Gefahr. Sie haben sein Leben in jeglicher Art beeinträchtigt, das er zwischen Leben und Tot entscheiden musste. Und hier für, gibt es nur ein Urteil." Als Amelia Bones den Auroren ein Zeichen gab, wurde Malfoy´s Gesicht noch blasser. „Lucius Malfoy, die werden Verurteilt ihr Rest des Lebens in Askaban zu verbringen und zur Kuss des Dementors."

„Nein," schrie Malfoy , als die Tür sich öffnete und die Temperatur im Saal fiel, als zwei Dementoren in den Raum glitten. Ihre Aufgabe war es, das Urteil an diesem Mann, sofort durchzuführen.

„Bitte nicht," wimmerte Harry in den Armen von Albus. „Bitte nicht mehr," Harry presste seine Augen fest zusammen und zitterte heftig. Die nähe der Dementoren ließ ihn noch mal die Folter, des Sommers erleben.

„Harry? Schhh... Ist gut." Beruhigte Dumbledore ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. Albus sah hinter sich und sah, wie Snape Adel genauso fest im Arm hielt. Sie durchlebte fast das gleich, wie ihr Ehemann fühlte.

Schließlich hatten die Dementoren den Saal wieder verlassen aber brauchte noch einige Zeit, bis Harry sich wieder erholt hatte. Er bekam nicht das Urteil von Fudge Mit. Ihm wurde der Titel aberkannt und er wurde zu fünfundzwanzig Jahren Askaban verurteilt. Er bekam zwar nicht den Kuss, aber an seinem Gesicht konnte man sehen, das es ihm nicht gefiel. Zum Schluss schoss Madam Bones noch einmal funken in die Luft, als Zeichen das der Prozess vorbei war.

Die Auroren führten Fudge du Malfoy aus den Saal. Dumbledore half den zitternden Harry auf, der jetzt auch von Rodd gestützt wurde. Madam Bones sah von ihrem Platzt zu ihnen hinunter.

„Mr.Potter, ich muss sagte, das ich solchen Mut wie sie heute Bewiesen haben, noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Ich glaube an ihre Rechte als und auch als Zauberer sind einen Applaus wert und deiner Reife sollte man größten Respekt zollen." Nun stand sie Hexe wirklich auf und kam zu ihnen hinunter, ging durch den Saal und blieb vor Harry stehen. Albus und Rodd halfen ihm, auf die Beine, den sein Knie zitterte immer noch.

„Mr.Potter, ich weis dass das Ministerium nicht beachtet was geschehen war und ich verspreche ihnen, das es nie wieder geschieht. Nicht, solange ich hier Arbeite. Die Summer zur Schadenbegrenzung werden aus den Vertrauenskapitel von Lucius Malfoy bezahlt, ihr Scherzensgeld aus den Vertrauen von Fudge. Ich hoffe nur das sie die Entschuldigung von mir und dem Zaubergamot annehmen."

Harry schluckte und sah hinunter. „Ich möchte kein Geld," flüsterte er.

„Tut mir Leid Mr.Potter, aber ich habe sie nicht verstanden," sagte Madam Bones aufmunternd.

Harry hob seinen Kopf und seine Augen leuchteten hell. „Ich möchte kein Geld. Geben sie einer Wohlfahrt oder so. Ich habe das hier nur gemacht, weil ich wollte das es endlich aufhört. Die Lügen, Die Bestechungsgelde und die Schmerzen. Ich tat es in der Hoffnung, das endlich die Wahrheit über Malfoy und Fudge herauskommt. Ich bin einfach nur froh, das die geschehen ist," seufzte er. „Wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen wollen."

Madam Bones merkte den müden Ton in seiner Stimme und nickte. „Ja, Mr.Potter."

Harry schenkte der Hexe ein lächeln. „Danke Ma´am." Sagte er höflich und ging durch die Tür, zu seiner Familie. Adele gab ihm eine Kuss auf die Wange und er nahm ihre Hand. Snape und Ashley brachten sie schnell aus den Gerichtssaal als gut ein Dutzend Reporter hinter ihnen her schrien, weil sie mit ihm sprechen wollten.

Albus, Claudius und Amelia sahen ihm hinterher. „Ich weis das ihr es mir schon sagst, seit er elf ist, aber ich konnte es bis jetzt nicht wirklich glauben.," sagte Madam Bones leise.

„Was glauben, Amelia?" fragte Albus mit funkelnden Augen.

„Zu glauben, das er das unglaublichste Kind ist, das ich über habt getroffen habe."

Dumbledore lächelte sie an. „Es gibt keine Wort, um diesen Jungen zu beschreiben, Amelia. In keine Sprache der Welt."

* * *

_So das war es mal wieder und ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. Auf zwei weiter Chap könnt ihr euch noch freuen, dann ist die FF leider auch schon schluß._

_So jetzt wünsche ich euch noch ein schönes Wochenenden_

_bis dann euer Bärchen_


End file.
